La Naissance d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres
by Rydoc
Summary: Dumbledore était sur qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Dix ans plus tard, Harry lui montre à quel point il avait tort. Avec peu de considération pour la plupart, Harry se fait un nom à Poudlard et montre à tout le monde qu'il est bien plus que le Survivant. En faisant ça, il attire l'attention du Seigneur Noir...
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages, le contexte et Harry Potter en général appartiennent à JK Rowling. Une grande partie de l'histoire appartient à LittleMissXanda**

 **Comme vous l'aurez deviné, cette fanfiction a déjà été écrite en anglais par l'auteur mentionné juste au-dessus. Je suis juste en train de la traduire. En tout cas pour le moment.**

 **Ceux qui ont lu l'originale comprendront directement : je compte changer quelques trucs durant la fanfic, notamment le pairing. Le couple original était un slash Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort. Je compte en faire un Harry/Daphné Greengrass convaincant. J'hésite encore sur la relation qu'il aura avec Tom, soit une sorte d'oncle-neveu, soit un amour non retourné du côté de voldy et une profonde jalousie pour Daphné. Il est possible que j'ajoute Fleur au couple mais ce n'est pas encore sur. Il est aussi possible que j'améliore un peu Harry mais ça non plus ce n'est pas sur, après tout, il est déjà pas mal OP dans l'originale.**

 **Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à critiquer et à me donner vos avis.**

 **Bye bye**

* * *

Durant la nuit du premier Novembre 1981, la plupart du Monde Sorcier de Grande Bretagne célébrait. Ils célébraient la chute du plus puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres des 500 dernières années. Ils célébraient, acclamaient le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Mais pas une fois durant les festivités n'ont-ils pensé au prix que le jeune bébé a dut payer pour qu'ils puissent vivre en paix.

Pas une fois n'ont-ils pensé au petit orphelin qui était en train d'être abandonné sur le pas de la porte d'une famille qui ne le voulait pas. Pas une fois n'ont-ils pensé que ce petit garçon a perdu toute sa famille cette nuit.

C'était durant cette nuit qu'Albus Dumbledore laissa le petit orphelin devant la maison de sa tante. Albus Dumbledore, qui était considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier depuis les fondateurs de Poudlard, était confiant qu'il faisait le bon choix. Ils étaient, après tout, la famille du garçon. C'était pour le mieux qu'il grandisse loin de la célébrité qu'il était certain de recevoir, afin que lorsque le temps sera venu d'aller à Poudlard il pourra plus facilement le guider dans la bonne direction, car le garçon n'aura pas été sujet à la bigoterie du monde sorcier. Dans toute sa sagesse, il ne voyait pas de problème dans son plan, dans son opinion il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse se tromper.

Cela prendra 10 ans pour qu'Albus Dumbledore commence à comprendre à quel point son plan s'était retourné contre lui, et quelques années de plus pour qu'il comprenne à quel point il a eu tort dans son traitement du jeune Harry Potter.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape étaient devant une maison qui avait vu des jours meilleurs. Elle avait une apparence vieille et usée et elle émettait un air froid et désolant.

Albus Dumbledore vérifia l'adresse encore une fois et confirma qu'ils étaient au bon endroit. La maison n'était pas simplement une maison, c'était un orphelinat, un orphelinat pour garçon et Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape étaient là pour voir un certain jeune Harry Potter.

Comme chaque année, la directrice-adjointe de l'Ecole de Magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard envoyait les lettres d'acceptation à tous les enfants inscrits et plusieurs professeurs allaient personnellement visiter les étudiants qui étaient nouveaux dans le Monde Sorcier. Mais il y avait quelque chose de diffèrent cette année cette année était l'année pour laquelle Harry Potter allait retourner dans le monde sorcier.

Dumbledore passa plusieurs heures à réfléchir sur la meilleure façon de gérer la situation. Si l'était préférable d'envoyer une lettre ou un professeur, et s'il envoyait un professeur, lequel serait le plus approprié ? Après plusieurs différentes options, il conclut qu'il était pour le mieux qu'il y aille lui-même, de cette façon, il en plus pourra parler au jeune garçon et voir quel genre d'enfant il était. Ayant fait son choix, il attendit jusqu'à l'anniversaire d'Harry et transplana sur Privet Drive.

Ce qui était supposé être une bonne après-midi discutant avec Harry Potter et sa famille fut tout sauf ceci.

Les Dursleys ne perdirent pas de temps pour dire le Directeur qu'ils ont laissé le monstre, c'était comme ça qu'ils appelaient l'enfant, au plus proche poste de police. Et ils l'informèrent qu'ils ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec des anormaux puis claquèrent la porte au visage de Directeur.

Il fallut 5 secondes pour Albus Dumbledore, plus sorcier en vie, pour comprendre ce que les Dursleys lui ont dit. Quand il eut finalement comprit, il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, il demanda de l'aide à Severus Snape, Maitre Potionniste de Poudlard, pour localiser Harry Potter. Il était peut-être le plus grand sorcier vivant de son temps mais même lui pouvait admettre que parler à des officiers de police et se retrouver dans le monde moldu n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

Finalement, après quelques heures et un peu d'aide magique, ils furent en mesure de localiser dans Harry Potter dans un orphelinat pour garçon : St. Benedict.

Tout ceci les mena là où ils se trouvaient en ce moment, assis dans un remplit et moisit petit bureau discutant avec la matrone de l'orphelinat.

« Vous êtes ici pour prendre le jeune Harry dans une école pour les doués ? C'est ce que vous avez dit ? » Demanda Mrs. Brown.

Dumbledore sourit son usuel sourire de grand-père avec un scintillement dans ses yeux quand il répondit.

« C'est juste. Il a été enregistré à sa naissance puisque ses parents étaient là-bas aussi. Mrs. Brown, si cela ne vous gêne guère, pourriez-vous me dire depuis combien de temps le jeune Harry a été à l'orphelinat ? »

« Approximativement dix ans, je pense. Un officier de police l'amena ici, si je ne me trompe pas, le cinq Novembre de 81. Il était un si magnifique bébé, si calme, nous ne l'avons jamais entendu pleurer. Nous n'avions jamais compris pour personne ne voulait un bébé comme lui… Et puis après… »

Mrs. Brown ne continua pas, elle semblait perdue dans de vieilles mémoires perdues and Dumbledore commença à avoir un mauvais sentiment. Il pouvait se rappeler d'une conversation comme celle-ci il y a un peu plus de 50 ans qui avait commencé d'une façon similaire. Même Snape commença à payer plus d'attention à la conversation.

« Y avait-il quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec le bébé ? » Demanda calmement Dumbledore.

« Je ne dirais pas qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas…Je pense qu'étrange est le mot que j'utiliserais…Même quand il était un bébé, ses yeux, on croirait qu'ils voyaient les plus noires secrets dans nos âmes. C'était perturbant. »

Dumbledore 'humma' and pris une autre gorgée de son thé.

« Et que pouvez nous dire d'autre à propos du jeune Harry. »

Maintenant Mrs. Brown apparut inconfortable et le mauvais sentiment qu'avait Dumbledore grandit.

« Ah…Eh bien…Harry est un excellent étudiant. Il a les plus hautes notes de l'école il a même sauté quelques années. La plupart des professeurs disent qu'Harry pourrait probablement être considéré un prodige. »

Albus se relaxa visiblement peut-être était-elle inconfortable parce qu'elle ne voulait qu'ils pensent qu'elle exagérait. Il n'y avait probablement aucune raison pour ce mauvais sentiment de toute façon et Albus s'était presque convaincu que c'était le cas, jusqu'à ce que Severus pose une question qui détruisit toutes convictions qu'Albus put avoir.

« Des amis ? »

Mrs. Brown devint encore plus inconfortable, mais elle arriva à sourire et à dire.

« Ah…Harry n'a jamais été très sociable…and vous savez comment sont les enfants…quelques fois ils peuvent être vraiment cruels… »

Snape dut contenir le grognement qui voulait échapper sa gorge, il haïssait les brutes, et ce morveux apparut suivre dans les empreintes de son père.

« Il est une brute, n'est-ce pas ? » Il finit par demander.

« Oh non, au contraire, les autres enfants étaient souvent cruels envers lui. Vous savez comment c'est, nous sommes un petit orphelinat and des fonds très limités and les enfants font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour être adoptés. Puis, soudainement, Harry arrive. Un magnifique enfant, beaucoup diraient une beauté angélique, et en plus de ça il est un étudiant extraordinaire, brillant dans tout ce qu'il fait. Naturellement, les garçons plus âgés commencèrent à le ressentir. Ils le battirent, ils allaient déchirer ses vêtements, ils l'ont même enfermé plusieurs fois dans le sous-sol une fois and nous n'avons pas pu le trouver pendant quelques jours… »

« And personne ne fit rien ? » Demanda Dumbledore incrédulement.

« Que pouvions nous faire ? Nous n'avions aucune preuve, donc nous ne pouvions accuser aucun des garçons. Et Harry était complétement seul, aucun des garçons ne dit quelque chose pour l'aider. » La matrone se défendit, lentement ses yeux devinrent vague et les professeurs purent voir quelque chose comme de la peur sur son visage. « Mais les choses changèrent…, » elle murmura, il semblait qu'elle parlait plus à elle-même plutôt qu'à ses deux compagnons. « oh, comme elles changèrent… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il changea Mrs. Brown ? » Demanda gentiment Albus. Le mauvais sentiment qu'il avait était revenu et, même s'il essayait, il ne put ignorer les similarités entre ce garçon et l'Autre. Mais il pouvait toujours se convaincre que ce n'était que des coïncidences.

Snape était peut-être trop jeune pour avoir été là, mais il savait ce que son mentor pensait, Albus lui a raconté les histoires à propos du brillant pupille qui alla à Poudlard il y a cinquante ans, et s'il pouvait voir les similarités basées sur ce qu'Albus lui a dit, il était sûr qu'Albus pouvait les voir encore mieux.

« Vous allez le prendre, pas vrai ? » Demanda la matrone avec une voix juste aux dessus du murmure.

« Harry a été inscrit depuis qu'il est nait rien de ce que vous pourrez nous dire ne nous empêchera de le prendre. Nous voulons simplement en savoir un peu plus à propos de lui. » Répliqua Dumbledore en essayant de la réassurer.

Mrs. Brown acquiesça et leur dit tout ce qu'elle savait ou suspectait.

« Quand il eut un sept ans, les choses changèrent. Nous n'avons jamais eu de preuve de rien. Pour ainsi dire il continua d'être le parfait étudiant, un prodige qui charmé ses professeurs. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait les enfants commencèrent à avoir peur de lui. Cela commença avec Ben. Il n'y avait pas de preuve mais son bras de se brisa pas tout seul, pas vrai ? Et Ben avait 14 ans, le petit Harry n'en avait que 7.

Quelques mois plus tard, nous sommes allés visiter une ferme afin que les enfants puissent voir les animaux. Un petit serpent de jardin alla dans le bus, Harry l'aimait bien et décida de le garder. Nous n'avons rien vu de mal à cela, il était tout petit et presque toujours dans la poche d'Harry and il ne faisait de mal à personne. Mais Steve, un ancien orphelin and un ami de ben, dans la nuit d'avant Noel, alla dans la chambre d'Harry, vola le serpent, le tua, le mit dans une boite qu'il emballa et mit le 'cadeau' sur le lit d'Harry. Le matin d'après, tous les garçons se moquèrent de lui. Ils lui dirent qu'il était tellement anormal que même le serpent se suicida pour qu'il n'ait pas à être près de lui. Durant tout ceci, Harry ne pleura même pas une larme.

Une semaine après que ceci arriva, Steve fut hospitalisé il était dans un profond coma. Personne ne savait ce qui était arrivé, il était allé au lit la nuit précédente et ne se réveilla simplement pas le matin suivant. Il fut dans le coma pendant deux semaines. Et quand il se réveilla, il dut être mis dans un institut, les docteurs savent toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je me souviens du sourire d'Harry.

L'année suivant, nous avons trouvé deux garçons enfermés dans le sous-sol, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ils commencèrent à avoir peur de leurs propres ombres, ils ne furent plus jamais les mêmes après ça. Et ils firent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient afin de plus être dans le même espace qu'Harry. Cela dura pendant 6 ou 7 mois, je pense. Après ça, un des garçons, Colin, se tua. Il se pendit dans sa chambre.

Il n'y a absolument pas de preuve, and même si je l'accusais de quelque chose, qui me croirait ?

La plupart du monde ne voit que son visage angélique, il charme tout le monde.

Il est un vrai Ange Déchu. »

Quand Mrs. Brown finit, ils purent voir clairement, son expression était une de pure peur. Cependant, mélangé dans cette peur, il y avait une autre émotion, ils pourraient presque l'appeler émerveillement, et cela fit frissonner les deux hommes. Les deux ont vu des expressions similaires, mais bien plus intenses sur les visages des Mangemorts.

Snape ne fut pas capable de contenir le frisson qui lui courra dans le dos quand il se rappela son ancien maitre. Albus fit un effort pour sourire et demanda s'il était possible de pouvoir parler à Harry. Seulement les longues années à vivre en espion stoppèrent Snape de montrer ce qu'il ressentait, mais l'idée de voir Potter ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Si ça dépendait de lui, ils laisseraient le morveux ici et ne reviendraient plus jamais, mais ça ne l'était pas, et au fond de lui il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de Potter qui le perturbait.

Quand Mrs. Brown le montra la chambre d'Harry, ils furent surpris quand elle leur pointa simplement la porte et s'en alla c'était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas être proche d'Harry.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent la pièce et virent Harry, Dumbledore et Snape durent faire un effort pour cacher leur choc. Normalement, quand ils pensaient à Harry Potter, ils imaginaient un clone de James mais avec les yeux de Lily, ils étaient préparés pour quelques différences mais rien n'auraient pu les préparer à ce qu'ils virent, et ils comprirent immédiatement ce que Mrs. Brown voulait dire par 'Ange Déchu'

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avec son dos contre le mur, sa jambe gauche étirée devant lui et sa jambe droite plié contre son torse, avec son bras droit contre son genoux et un livre dans sa main gauche, sa tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté et chevelure aussi noire que la nuit encadrant son visage aristocratique qui était presque complétement des Blacks, vous pouviez dire qu'il était un Potter, mais quelques caractéristiques étaient pures Black, clairement héritées de sa grand-mère paternelle qui était aussi une Black. Il avait aussi des traces de Malfoy et Rosier qui avait marié des Potter il y a quelques temps Dumbledore se rappela que son arrière-grand-mère était la seule fille des Rosiers. Apparemment Harry a hérité des traces de plusieurs lignées, donnant origine à une beauté sans précédent.

Snape le vit aussi, mais il n'oublia pas Lily Potter, qui était considérée comme la plus belle fille à Poudlard durant son temps. Et quand le soleil brillait dans les cheveux d'Harry, il ne manqua pas l'éclat rouge sang qu'ils avaient. Mais ce qui le surprenait le plus étaient ses yeux, ils pouvaient bien être de la même forme que ceux de Lily mais la couleur était totalement différente. Aucun des deux ne put supprimer le frisson qui courra dans leur dos quand ils regardèrent dans ces yeux de la couleur de la mort, yeux de la même nuance de vert que le sortilège ' _Avada Kedavra'._

Le premier à recouvrir de son état de choc fut Dumbledore et il mit rapidement un sourire sur son visage, aucun des deux professeurs de manqua les subtiles altérations sur le visage d'Harry, il semblait encore plus innocent et enfantin. Ils se rappelèrent que ce qu'avait dit Mrs. Brown, ' _…et même si je l'accusais de quelque chose, qui me croirait ?...il charme tout le monde… '_ Ecrasant le mauvais sentiment qu'il avait, Dumbledore le salua jovialement.

« Harry, c'est un plaisir de te voir encore une fois. Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore et mon compagnon est le professeur Severus Snape. »

« Bonne après-midi, enchanté de vous rencontrer. » Répliqua Harry, il avait presque une voix musicale et un petit sourire sur son visage. Snape était sûr que s'il n'avait pas eu cette conversation avec la matrone de l'orphelinat, il aurait cru que ce sourire n'était pas faux.

« Harry, le professeur Snape et moi sommes ici pour t'inviter dans une école pour enfants spéciaux. »

Le changement fut instantané, toute innocence disparut de son visage et à sa place se trouvait un regard froid et calculateur, quelque chose que Snape ne pensait pas être possible pour un enfant.

« Quel type d'école ? » Demanda-t-il sans la moindre émotion dans sa voix.

« Eh bien, une école dans laquelle je suis le Directeur et qui est appelée Poudlard c'est une école de magie. »

Albus se prépara pour donner à Harry une grande explication sur comment Harry était un sorcier et utiliser quelques sorts pour prouver qu'il disait la vérité, quand il entendit un petit rire venant d'Harry. Pensant que le jeune Harry pensait qu'on lui mentait, il allait lui expliqué que tout était, en fait, la vérité quand il vit quelque chose dans les yeux d'Harry reconnaissance et soulagement ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse mieux analyser l'expression, elle avait disparu and Harry proféra.

« Donc ce que je peux faire est de la magie… Je le savais, je savais que j'étais différent d' _eux._ »

Le mot ' _eux_ ' fut dit avec tellement de dédain et de dégout que les deux professeurs le regardèrent presque bouche bée. Dumbledore pensa immédiatement à Tom Riddle, mais il y avait une différence. Quand le petit Tom Riddle dit quelque chose de similaire, c'était dit avec haine, Harry en revanche le dit avec dédain et dégout, comme s'il ne les considérait pas humain ou méritant de son attention, franchement Albus ne savait pas lequel il considérait le pire.

« Ah bon, et que peux-tu faire ? » Demanda Albus dans un ton calme et jovial, cachant toute nervosité et anxiété qu'il ressentait.

Pour une seconde ou deux, Snape fut certain que les yeux de Potter étaient en train d'analyser leur âme, les jugeant, voyant s'ils méritaient sa confiance ou pas. Snape était certain que c'était une sorte de test et quand Potter eut un petit scintillement dans l'œil, un sourire chaleureux sur son visage et semblait, pour tous ceux regardant, comme un enfant excité, Snape fut certain qu'ils avaient passé le 'test'. Mais c'était certainement rapidement vécut.

« Oh, des choses étranges arrivent quand je suis triste ou en colère. » leur dit Harry, sur un ton si plein d'innocence qu'il était difficile de pas croire que c'était vrai, « un professeur me cria dessus une fois et soudainement, ses yeux étaient bleus. Des fois quand je suis en colère, les choses commencent à trembler, des trucs comme ça. » Finit Harry sur avec un heureux sourire.

Et juste pour quelques instants, les deux hommes crurent en l'innocente image qu'Harry projetait, pour quelques instants ils pensèrent que tout ce que dit Mrs. Brown était juste une coïncidence, pour quelques instants ils ne virent rien de plus qu'un innocent enfant. Mais c'était tout, un moment durant lequel ils virent ce qu'Harry voulait qu'ils voient.

Cependant, aucun des deux n'oublièrent ce que Mrs. Brown leur avait dit. Donc l'image qu'Harry projetait, bien que persuasive, aucun des professeurs n'était illusionné par elle. Tous les deux furent ramenés de leurs pensées quand Harry parla encore.

« Professeur, comment puis-je aller dans cette école ? Dois-je passer une sorte de test pour obtenir une bourse ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

La question d'Harry rappela aux professeurs qu'Harry ne savait rien de sa propre histoire. Pour une seconde, Dumbledore pondéra si il fallait lui dire, mais l'impulsion disparut aussi vite qu'elle apparut. Le garçon avait le droit de savoir, and le fait qu'il était le Garçon-qui-a-survécu était impossible à cacher. Soupirant, le professeur répondit.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de bourse Harry tes parents t'ont laissé tout ce qu'ils avaient. »

« Mes parents ? » Se renseigna Harry sur un ton plat et un visage vide d'expression, « Vous connaissiez mes parents ? »

Dumbledore respira profondément et conjura trois chaises pour qu'ils puissent s'assoir, il ne manqua pas l'intérêt d'Harry quand il vit sa baguette, ni sa confusion, mais quand Dumbledore mentionna la chaise pour qu'il s'assoit, il le fit, sans rien dire. Dumbledore et Snape s'assirent sur les deux autres et échangèrent un rapide regard puis Dumbledore commença.

« Il y a quelques années, avant que tu sois né, notre monde était en guerre. Un sorcier monta au pouvoir et commença une guerre. Tes parents ont participé et devinrent des cibles plutôt rapidement. Ta mère tomba enceinte, et tes parents décidèrent de se cacher pour que tu sois en sureté. Mais, malheureusement, il finit par vous trouver. Voldemort, le nom du Seigneur noir, tua tes parents et essaya de te tuer, mais le sort qu'il utilisa rebondit et se tourna contre lui, il perdit ses pouvoirs et disparut. Lily, James et toi êtes connus comme des héros qui finirent la guerre et amenèrent la paix au monde sorcier. »

Harry ne dit rien pendant quelques moments il semblait perdu dans ses propres pensées. Albus et Severus ne savaient pas comment procéder, ils s'attendaient à une réponse plus émotionnelle et ce n'était pas tous les jours que vous appreniez que vos parents ont été tués.

« La guerre est finit ? Et quels étaient les objectifs des deux côtés ? » Harry finit par demander, vide d'expression.

Les professeurs prirent un peu de temps pour répondre à ça ils ne s'attendaient pas à ces questions. Ils s'attendaient à des questions à propos de ses parents, pas à propos de la guerre.

« La guerre est terminée, oui » Répondit Albus, « à propos des objectifs, c'est un sujet complexe, c'est quelque chose dont les enfants de ton âge ne devraient pas s'inquiéter. »

Severus était sûr que c'était la mauvaise réponse à la seconde ou Albus finit de parler. Potter, qui avait maintenu une amicale et quelque peu intéressée expression sur son visage, devint fermé, froid et toute émotion disparut de son expression. Severus sentit un éclat d'appréhension en voyant le comportement de l'enfant.

« Je vois » Murmura Harry dans un ton froid qui causa à Severus de frissonner, ce ton de voix était remarquablement similaire à celui que le Seigneur des ténèbres utilisait quand un de ses partisans l'avait déplut, et c'était normalement suivit d'un Crucio, « Pourriez-vous alors m'informer de la manière par laquelle je peux accéder à ce que mes parents m'ont laissé ? Ce dont j'ai besoin pour l'école, ou je peux l'acheter et toutes ces informations ? »

A cet instant Severus sut qu'ils avaient perdu Potter, mais si il était honnête avec lui-même il ne pensait pas qu'ils ne l'aient jamais eut. Potter n'avait rien en commun avec ce qu'ils pensaient qu'il serait et pour la première fois de beaucoup, Severus souhaita que l'enfant soit exactement comme son père, James Potter.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. » Albus répliqua sans l'usuel scintillement sans ses yeux. « Voici la lettre avec toutes les informations nécessaires. La liste avec tout ce qu'il faut acheter, le ticket de train, où et comment prendre le train et la date et heure du départ. Professeur Snape peut t'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse ou tu pourras acheter toutes les choses pour l'école. »

Harry prit sa lettre, l'ouvrit et inspecta le contenu.

« Il ne sera pas nécessaire au professeur de venir avec moi. Il a probablement de meilleures choses à faire, je ne veux pas l'imposer. Et puis, j'ai l'habitude de faire les choses par moi-même. »

« Es-tu sur ? » Demanda Albus dans un ton calme, ils ne pouvaient pas forcer Harry à prendre quelqu'un avec lui, mais aucun des deux ne se sentait tranquille en le laissant partir seul.

« Oui » Fut la seule réponse qu'Harry leur donna. Alors, contenant un soupir, Dumbledore donna à Harry sa clé de Gringotts et lui expliqua comment aller au Chemin and comment trouver l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur.

Harry le remercia et avec de courts au revoir, les professeurs quittèrent la chambre d'Harry. Ils dirent un court adieu à Mrs. Brown et ne perdirent pas de temps à quitter cet endroit. Aucun d'entre eux ne nota les yeux de la couleur de la mort qui les suivaient depuis la fenêtre du troisième étage, tous deux concentrés sur des pensées à propos d'Harry James Potter, le Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et 90 % de l'histoire et de la ligne de complot appartient à LittleMissXanda**

 **Salut à tous, voici le second chapitre de cette fanfiction. Malheureusement pour vous, ce n'est pas dans celui-ci dans lequel je commencerais les changements par rapport à l'originale. Je compte introduire le personnage de Daphné dans le prochain chapitre. Sachez que je n'ai absolument aucune intention de suivre le cliché de Daphné Greengrass 'Ice Queen of Slytherin', non mais sérieux, tout le monde fait ça et ça devient chiant au bout d'un moment. Je ne compte pas en faire une Bellatrix Lestrange non plus, elle sera un peu de tout.**

 **Je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour les photos que je vous ai promises sur ma description. La vérité c'est que je ne peux simplement pas mettre de lien sur mon profil, m'empêchant de vous mettre les photos. Si quelqu'un a une solution, je suis ouvert.**

 **Je pense que ça serait aussi intéressant de répondre aux reviews directement alors préparez-vous !**

 **Drakhus Von Carstein : Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi sur tous les points. Le pairing Harry/Daph/Fleur était simplement une idée mais la vérité c'est que je n'en étais pas vraiment fan moi non plus, néanmoins je comptais bien faire une Fleur jalouse de Daphné, peut être même que je mettrais un peu de drama là-dedans. On verra.**

 **Deponia : Oui je suis au courant de l'autre traduction de cette fanfic mais premièrement, l'auteur a été absent depuis fin 2015 et je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment reprendre après tout ce temps, et deuxièmement l'autre traduction continuait avec le pairing Harry/Voldemort alors que moi je veux le changer. Et troisièmement, je ne compte pas faire juste une traduction et m'arrêter aux 22 chapitres de l'originale, je veux terminer cette fiction et j'ai déjà beaucoup, beaucoup d'idées pour la suite.**

 **Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour tous les commentaires et à vous expliquer pourquoi je mets autant de temps à écrire la suite. En fait c'est assez simple, je suis en train de préparer l'oral du bac et donc j'ai un peu moins de temps pour écrire, heureusement je le passe le 28 juin donc après ça ira, ensuite je suis également en train d'écrire la suite de mon autre fiction 'Le Roi Dragon' et finalement, je ne poste un chapitre que quand j'ai le prochain qui est prêt, c'est-à-dire qu'aujourd'hui le chapitre 3 est prêt à être posté mais je ne le posterai que quand le 4 sera fini.**

 **Voilà j'espère que je vous apprécierais et à bientôt.**

* * *

Le jour durant lequel les professeurs Dumbledore et Snape ont dit à Harry que ce qu'il était, fut un jour de révolution pour lui. Dès que les deux professeurs partirent, un grand sourire s'étira sur le visage d'Harry, il était un sorcier ! Il ne pouvait que difficilement contenir sa joie. Il a toujours su qu'il était différent bien sûr, mais maintenant il avait la confirmation qu'il était différent de tous les insectes avec lesquels il vivait. Et encore mieux, il y avait une société complète de gens comme lui, et il en ferait rapidement part lui aussi.

Il aura beaucoup à faire le jour suivant, premièrement il devait voir ce que ses parents lui ont laissé, après ça, en fonction de ce qu'ils lui ont laissé, il devra aller faire les boutiques vêtements, livres et fournitures d'école.

Il avait beaucoup à apprendre à propos de cette nouvelle société, surtout à propos de la guerre que le professeur a mentionnée. Une guerre ne se termine pas juste parce que son meneur a disparu mais puisque le professeur n'a pas répondu à ses questions, il devra trouver les réponses lui-même. Il détestait lire à propos de l'histoire parce que l'histoire était écrite par les vainqueurs et les perdants étaient toujours les méchants, c'était totalement partial, mais peut-être qu'il pourra obtenir des faits qui n'ont pas été influencés par les idées de l'auteur, il pouvait au moins espérer.

Et donc Harry alla au lit avec un sourire au visage, rêvant du temps où il laisserait cet endroit derrière.

Le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude. Il mit ses meilleurs vêtements, même si cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose ce n'était que des vêtements d'occasion et pas la meilleure qualité, mais au moins c'était mieux que le reste de ce qu'il avait. Il laissa une note à Mrs. Brown and prit le premier bus pour Londres. Comme c'était plutôt tôt dans le matin, il n'eut pas de problème à localiser quelqu'un pour l'aider à trouver la rue que le professeur Dumbledore lui a indiqué et sur laquelle se trouver le Chaudron Baveur, en peu de temps il entra dans le petit et vieux bar.

Harry put à peine y croire, il était enfin là où il appartenait. Sans perdre une seconde, il s'approcha du comptoir.

« Excusez-moi. » sa voix fut entendue au-dessus de tout le bruit à l'intérieur du bar et Tom, en tout cas c'était comme ça que le professeur Dumbledore lui a dit que le barman était appelé, se tourna pour le regarder.

« Bonjour, comment puis-je t'aider ? »

Harry fit son expression aussi innocente que possible et couvrit son visage d'un grand sourire.

« Bonjour Mr. Tom. Hier professeur Snape m'a dit que j'étais un sorcier et m'a donné une lettre avec toutes les choses qu'il faut que j'achète au chemin de Travers, pourriez-vous m'ouvrir l'entrée s'il vous plait ? »

Ce masque qu'Harry a perfectionné au fil des ans était idéal pour cette situation. Il s'admit à lui-même qu'il était excité, mais il n'aurait jamais agi si enfantement ou si innocemment. Ce n'était simplement pas lui, mais il savait à quel point c'était utile de donner l'idée d'un enfant innocent, temps qu'il ne savait rien de ce nouveau monde qu'il entrait, c'était le meilleur masque à utiliser.

« Bien sûr garçon » lui dit Tom avec un sourire, et le guida à l'arrière du bar ou ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur de brique, « fais attention à la séquence. »

Harry acquiesça et vit Tom sortir sa baguette et taper sur quelques briques et devant ses yeux, une porte apparut qui le guider vers une autre rue.

« Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

Harry essaya de contrôler sa réaction, il essaya vraiment, mais c'était difficile, tout l'endroit criait la magie et Harry ne remarqua même pas que Tom était reparti à l'arrière du bar, il était pétrifié.

Cependant, Harry se rappela de tout ce qu'il avait à faire et se ressaisit rapidement. Heureusement, comme c'était tôt dans la matinée, il n'y avait que peu de monde dans l'allée et ceux qui étaient-là ne lui prêtèrent pas d'attention. Suivant les directives de Dumbledore, il ne fut pas difficile de trouver Gringotts, cependant il passa près d'une minute entière devant le bâtiment observant les étranges créatures qui étaient à la porte. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient, mais il suspectait qu'ils travaillaient pour la banque. Dès qu'il entra la banque, le masque enfantin disparu et celui plus près de sa vraie personnalité vint à la surface. Harry ne le savait pas mais sa démarche était parfaitement aristocratique, et pas même les vêtements qu'il portait ne pouvait enlever la beauté naturelle qu'il possédait. Sans payer d'attention aux quelques sorciers qui étaient da la banque, Harry fit son chemin jusqu'au guichetier.

« Bonjour. Je voudrais parler avec quelqu'un responsable de me compte. » Harry a toujours pensé que les manières ne faisaient jamais de mal à personne, et voyant qu'il devant une créature qu'il n'a jamais vu et dont il ne savait absolument rien, il pensait que prudence était mère de sureté.

L'être devant lui le regarda comme s'il était quelque chose d'insignifiant et Harry dut se retenir de gronder qu'est-ce que cette créature pensait être pour le regarder comme ça ?

« Dégage morveux. J'ai de meilleures choses à faire que de perdre du temps à parler à de la crasse. » Grommela la créature, observant ses vêtements avec dédain.

Harry sentit son sang bouillir, normalement il avait un excellent contrôle sur ses émotions, mais il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne tolérait pas, et la chose devant lui a dépassé les bornes. Jusqu'à ce moment Harry avait de parfaites manières, un peu trop sérieuses mais complétement amicales. Maintenant en revanche, l'air autour de lui changea, son expression perdit toute émotion et ses yeux brulaient avec un feu qui cachait à peine le pouvoir qu'Harry possédait. Quand il parla sa voix sortit monotone, montrant à quel point il était en colère.

« J'ai dit » Sa voix juste au-dessus d'un murmure, cependant personne n'eut de problème à l'entendre car sa voix était lacée de magie, donnant l'impression qu'elle remplissait l'entier espace ou se trouvait Harry, « que j'aimerais parler à quelqu'un responsable de mon compte. »

Et juste pour être sur que la créature devant lui comprenne, Harry fit que sa magie entoure l'être entièrement et le comprima.

La créature commença à avoir des problèmes pour respirer et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Après un instant, Harry laissa la créature partir et il bégaya avant de reparler.

« N-no-nom? »

« Harry Potter. » Répondit Harry, revenant au masque précédant, il était toujours en colère mais il devait se rappeler qu'il ne savait rien de cette société et il devait se contrôler un peu, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il en sache plus à propos de ce monde.

Il ne manqua pas la manière dont les yeux de la créature s'écarquillèrent quand il entendit son nom, ni ne manqua le regard choqué sur le visage du sorcier à côté. Apparemment son nom était très connu, bien sûr Dumbledore lui a dit que ses parents et lui étaient considérés des héros mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son nom soit si facilement reconnu. Il devait absolument trouver les informations et aussi vite que possible. Il nota aussi que leurs yeux voyagèrent jusqu'à son front ou plutôt la cicatrice qui était cachée par ses cheveux.

« Gripsec, » Exclama la créature dès qu'il fut passé sur son choc, « Emmenez Monsieur Potter au bureau de Goldaxe. »

La créature qui apparut inclina rapidement la tête et avec un aigu 'Suivez-moi Mr. Potter', le guida dans un couloir avec plusieurs portes. S'arrêtant devant une sur laquelle était écrit 'Gestionnaire de Compte Goldaxe', il frappa et ouvrit la porte. Il parla rapidement avec celui à l'intérieur dans un langage qu'Harry ne comprit pas et l'invita à entrer.

« Vous pouvez rentrer Mr. Potter. »

Harry fit comme on lui dit et entra dans le bureau. C'était richement décoré et possédait plusieurs fresques, celles représentant des batailles étaient accentuées en or. Il y avait un bureau devant le mur opposé, avec un être assis derrière, il était plus grand que les autres qu'Harry a vu et apparaissait plus âgé mais ça ne le faisait pas paraitre faible, ça lui donnait un regard plus sage.

« Vous pouvez vous assoir Mr. Potter, » Son ton de voix était plutôt grave et Harry pensait que c'était familier au bruit de deux roches que l'on frotte. « Comment puis-je aider ? »

« Bonjour. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a informé hier que mes parents m'ont laissé tout ce qu'ils avaient. Je veux savoir que 'tout' est et combien d'argent j'ai dans mon compte. Dépendamment du montant, je voudrais, quand j'aurais fini, retirer un peu d'argent. » Harry répondit poliment, avec un peu de respect dans sa voix.

« Très bien. Cependant, Mr Potter, nous allons devoir confirmer votre identité avant de vous donner ces informations, c'est une procédure de sécurité, nous prenons de similaires précautions avec tous les clients qui ont de larges comptes. »

« Et comment confirmez-vous mon identité ? » Demanda Harry, curieux de savoir comment les choses marchent.

« C'est une simple procédure, vous devez juste mettre trois gouttes de sang sur ce parchemin, les sortilèges dessus nous confirmeront votre identité et montrer quels comptes sont légitimement vôtres. »

« Hmmm, très bien alors. » Dit Harry et prit la dague que Goldaxe lui indiqua et fit une petite coupure sur son pouce, laissant trois gouttes tomber sur le parchemin. Il se concentra sur la coupure sur son pouce et la regarda se fermer, satisfait il regarda de nouveau le parchemin. Le sang qu'il a laissé tomber dessus était en train de former des mots, il fut capable de lire son nom avant que Goldaxe ne prenne le parchemin et analyse l'information.

« Bien Mr. Potter, voyons ça, vous avez deux comptes. Le premier est la voute de la Famille Potter et le second est votre voute personnelle qui fut créé à votre naissance. Vous ne pouvez pas encore accéder à la voute familiale, quand vous aurez 14 ans vous pourrez accéder à la voute pour retirer des livres, de la bijouterie, des armes et d'autres choses de l'intérieur. Quand vous aurez 17 ans vous gagnerez le contrôle complet sur la voute et tout ce qu'elle contient. Votre voute personnelle ne contient que de l'argent, tous les ans le jour de votre anniversaire 50 000 galions sont déposés dedans depuis la voute familiale. Vu que vous n'avez jamais utilisé votre voute personnelle, vous avez 500 000 galions dedans. »

Harry dut immensément se contrôler pour ne pas montrer son choc sur son visage. 500 000 ? Et à son anniversaire, il en recevra encore 50 000 ? Il a vécu dans cet orphelinat avec ces insectes, sans même l'argent pour acheter des vêtements, and devant toujours contrôler ce qu'ils mangeaient pour s'assurer qu'ils pourront le faire pendant un mois entier en nourriture, et depuis tout ce temps il avait une fortune qui l'attendait. Contrôlant ses émotions Harry demanda au gérant.

« Et si je souhaite acheter des choses en dehors du monde sorcier, ou retirer de l'argent ? »

« Ces dernières années, nous avons créé quelque choses similaire aux cartes bancaires moldus. Ces cartes sont enchantées pour qu'elles ne puissent être utilisées que par le client et pour acheter des choses dans des magasins, vous n'avez qu'à leur donner la carte et l'argent ira directement d'un voute à l'autre. Dans le monde moldu, elles marchent comme les cartes de crédit normales. Mais comme elles ont un cout de 100 galions par an, il n'y a que les familles les plus riches qui peuvent se le permettre. Ceux qui n'utilisent pas la carte doivent venir à la banque pour prendre de l'argent depuis leur voute et échanger les galions en livres si ils veulent acheter quelque chose dans le monde moldu. »

« Je vois, » murmura Harry, « Je veux une de ces cartes. Mais je veux aussi retirer 50 galions et 100 livres. »

« Très bien Mr. Potter, ça ne prendra qu'un moment. »

Goldaxe écrit quelque chose sur un parchemin et un peu plus d'une minute après ça, Gripsec rentra dans le bureau avec deux sacoches, quelques bouts de parchemin, et quelque chose de vraiment similaire à une carte de crédit fait uniquement d'or.

« Voici pour vous Mr. Potter. Dans la sacoche vert foncé, vous avez les galions et les livres dans la noire, voici votre carte. Maintenant tout ce que vous avez à faire est de laisser tomber une goutte de sang sur les sacoches et la carte et signer ce parchemin et tout sera bien établi. Et si vous perdez ou les sacoches ou la carte, vous n'avez qu'à revenir ici et un des guichetiers s'en occupera. »

Harry prit la dague encore une fois et fit comme Goldaxe l'avait instruit, après qu'il ait signé le parchemin, il disparut.

« Y avait-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? » Demanda Goldaxe dès qu'il vit qu'Harry avait fini.

« Non, c'était tout. Merci pour votre temps. » Répondit poliment Harry.

« Très bien. Gripsec vous accompagnera à la sortie. »

Et Harry suivit la créature en mettant ses deux sacoches et sa carte dans sa poche. Maintenant qu'il avait arrangé ses problèmes financiers, il avait du shopping à faire, beaucoup, beaucoup de shopping.

Il sortit la lettre qui contenait la liste des fournitures scolaires et regarda ce dont il avait besoin, voyant que la plupart de ses fournitures étaient plutôt lourdes il décida d'acheter une malle en premier, comme ça il pourra ranger tout à l'intérieur et éviter de se promener en portant de lourds sacs.

Comme il ne savait pas où tout se trouvait, il passa un peu de temps marchant à travers le Chemin de Traverse, observant les vitrines de magasins. Il n'avait jamais été à un endroit aussi intéressant. Son favori jusqu'à maintenant a été la librairie; il y avait tellement de livres qu'Harry était sûr qu'il dépenserait une petite fortune là-bas. Il finit par apercevoir un magasin nommé ' _Sacs et Malles pour toutes occasions'_ et rentra à l'intérieur. Il y avait un comptoir en face de la porte et les murs étaient couverts d'étagères qui affichaient un grand nombre de sacs et de malles. Ne sachant pas la différence entre eux, il s'approcha du comptoir afin de voir s'il pouvait appeler quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Avant qu'il ne puisse appeler quelqu'un, la porte qui était derrière le comptoir s'ouvrit et un homme dans la cinquantaine en sortit.

« Je suis désolé j'étais derrière à l'atelier en train de travailler sur une malle. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » L'homme demanda sur un ton amical.

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes, » Répondit Harry, en maintenant un air amical et polit mais avec un sourire innocent sur son visage, il ne pouvait pas apparaitre trop enfantin, mais se comporter comme il l'a fait dans la banque n'était pas acceptable. « Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais pourriez-vous me dire quel type de malles vous avez ? J'ai été informé de tout juste hier et je n'ai pas encore eu l'opportunité d'apprendre beaucoup. Pour autant que je sache une de ces malles pour me manger. » Conclu Harry avec un petit rire.

L'homme rit et dit, « Pas de problème. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Bien, je suppose que vous vouliez un sac à dos pour l'usage journalier et une malle pour l'école afin de ranger toutes vos affaires, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry acquiesça et l'homme continua, « Les sacs à dos ont tous les mêmes enchantements, la seule différence est dans l'apparence. Ils sont plus grands à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et ont tous le charme de poids-plume appliqué dessus peu importe combien de livre vous mettez dedans, ils ne pèseront jamais plus qu'une plume. Les malles ont plus de variété. Nous avons la malle basique, les étudiants normaux achètent celle-ci, qui a un compartiment qui est deux fois plus grand à l'intérieur. Ensuite nous avons celle qui a trois compartiments, dans laquelle ils sont tous deux fois plus grand à l'intérieur. Parfois, les étudiants qui n'ont pas de problème d'argent achètent celle-ci afin d'avoir leurs vêtements, les ingrédients de potions et leur fournitures scolaires dans différents compartiments.

Ces deux-là sont celles que les étudiants achètent. Mais nous avons deux autres modèles une avec cinq compartiments et une autre avec sept. Ces modèles sont beaucoup plus chers que les autres. Celle avec cinq compartiments a trois compartiments basiques, comme la malle avec trois compartiments. Ensuite elle a un quatrième compartiment, celui la possède l'option d'être une bibliothèque ou un laboratoire de potion et ensuite, elle en a un cinquième qui est un appartement qui a un salon/ salle à manger, une cuisine, une chambre, un bureau et une salle de bain.

Celle avec sept compartiments est identique à celle avec cinq mais elle a la bibliothèque et le laboratoire et potion avec un second appartement. »

Harry était très intéressé dans la malle à cinq compartiments, il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi l'appartement ressemblait ou comment ils pouvaient simplement mettre un appartement dans une malle, mais ça ne pouvait pas être possiblement pire que la petite pièce dans laquelle il dormait.

« Puis je voir une malle à cinq compartiments ? »

« Bien sur mon garçon. Viens là. » Le marchand le guida jusqu'à une malle sur le sol par la porte par laquelle il est passé.

Pour Harry, c'était une malle comme les autres sur les étagères. Elle était faite en bois sombre, avec du métal sur les coins, la poignée était dans le même métal, ainsi que le fermoir, mais sur le fermoir se trouvaient cinq pierres. Harry n'était pas sur mais elles ressemblaient à des émeraudes pour lui.

« C'est une malle à cinq compartiments. Nous pouvons modifier l'extérieur aux gouts du client, c'est l'apparence de base pour ainsi dire. Vous voyez ces émeraudes sur le fermoir ? » Voyant l'affirmation d'Harry, il continua, « Eh bien, si vous appuyez sur une d'entre elles ça ouvrira le compartiment respectif. Regardez, » Et l'homme appuya sur la première pierre, le fermoir s'ouvrit et il fit glisser le dessus en arrière, montrant à Harry l'intérieur. Harry vit que c'était un compartiment normal, plus gros qu'à l'extérieur mais néanmoins normal. Le marchand ferma le couvercle et appuya sur la quatrième pierre. Il ouvrit encore une fois et cette fois ci Harry put voir les étagères à l'intérieur du compartiment et sur le couvercle se trouvait un parchemin et une plume.

« Ah celui-ci est avec une bibliothèque. Laissez-moi vous expliquer comment ça marche. Les étagères que vous voyez ici ne sont pas les seules disponibles. Quand ces étagères sont pleines, les premières disparaissent et une nouvelle apparait en bas. Cette bibliothèque peut contenir jusqu'à 5000 livres. Le parchemin qui est sur le couvercle est lié à la bibliothèque. Imaginez que vous voulez un livre spécifique, mais que vous avez déjà 1000 livres, recherchez à travers tous ces livres serait une longue et ennuyeuse entreprise. Pour faciliter le processus, nous avons créé ceci, vous écrivez le nom du livre dessus et le livre apparaitra sur la première étagère. Si vous écrivez le nom de l'auteur, tous les livres que vous avez dans votre bibliothèque écris par cette auteur apparaitront. Si, par exemple, vous écrivez le mot 'eau', tous les livres contenant le mot 'eau' apparaitront, mais si vous écrivez 'sortilège eau' tous les livres contenant des sorts qui concernent l'eau apparaitront. Compris ? Que vous pensez vous ? »

Harry était plutôt impressionné et même si habituellement il ne montrait pas ses émotions, c'était difficile de contenir son enthousiasme.

« Je pense que c'est brillant, » Il finit par dire sincèrement, « Pensez-vous que je puisse voir l'appartement ? Je suis très intéressé dans cette malle et si l'appartement est aussi bien que la bibliothèque, je suis positif que je vais l'acheter. »

L'homme sourit et ferma le couvercle.

« Je n'ai pas de problème à vous la montrer, mais quand j'ai dit que ces malles étaient bien plus chères, je ne rigolais pas. Etes-vous sûr que vous pouvez en acheter une ? »

« Je pense, oui, » Répondit Harry avec confiance, « De ce que j'ai vu, j'ai plus qu'assez mais même si c'était un peu plus que ce que je pense, ça vaudrait quand même le coup. »

« Très bien, si vous êtes si sûr. Allons donc voir le cinquième compartiment. »

Et il ouvrit le couvercle encore une fois. La première chose qu'Harry remarqua était la cage d'escalier qui apparut dans la malle. Voyant le marchant aller à l'intérieur de la malle, il le suivit, dès que sa tête était passée à travers l'entrée le couvercle se referma et des petites lumières apparurent sur les murs sur les côtés, éclairant le chemin. Il descendit quelques marches de plus jusqu'à qu'il atteigne la fin des escaliers et qu'il vit une avec des murs et des meubles blancs. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas aveugle par tout ce blanc était parce que tout était différentes teintes de blanc.

« Alors voyons voir, » Dit joyeusement le marchand, « Je sais que ça ne ressemble pas à grand-chose avec tout ce blanc mais c'est pour une bonne raison. L'appartement a un enchantement qui laisse le client choisir les couleurs qu'il veut, l'enchantement laisse tout dans ces teintes de blanc jusqu'à ce que le client le change. Pour le changer vous n'avez qu'à mettre le bout de votre baguette sur les meubles ou les murs et penser à la couleur que vous voulez. Mais l'enchantement ne marche que cette fois ci donc il serait mieux que vous ayez déjà une idée de ce que vous voulez. Ensuite vous ne pourrez le changer qu'avec les bons sorts mais je pense que vous n'apprenez ces sorts qu'à partir de la quatrième année. Vous pouvez changer les formes des meubles, vous pouvez en achetez et les mettre ici mais ceux-ci ne pourront pas être changés avec l'enchantement. Vous ne pourrez que les changer avec de la métamorphose et ces sorts ne sont appris qu'aux plus vieilles années à Poudlard. Mais à part ça c'est un appartement normal qui peut être décoré comme la personne le souhaite. Voulez-vous voir le reste de l'espace ? »

Harry acquiesça et regarda autour. Maintenant qu'il savait la raison pour autant de blanc il payait beaucoup plus d'attention. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait avait la même forme que la malle, un rectangle ou le plus petit mur, celui où se trouvaient les escaliers, faisait un peu moins de cinq mètres et le plus grand mesurait approximativement huit mètres. Il y avait deux portes sur le mur de gauche et celui sur sa droite possédait une porte et une voute d'entrée. Sur le mur de devant se trouver une cheminée de marbre noir.

« Les choses qui ne sont pas blanches ne peuvent pas être changées, l'enchantement ne marche pas pour elles. » L'informa l'homme quand il vit ou Harry regardait. Harry acquiesça et continua à inspecter la pièce. C'était à moitié salon et à moitié salle à manger. Près de lui se trouvait un canapé, suffisamment grand pour trois personnes. Devant se trouvait une table aussi longue que le canapé et deux fauteuils à l'opposé. Près de la cheminée se dressait la table de la salle à manger avec quatre chaises autour. Et deux grands tapis étaient sur le sol, un dans la zone du salon et l'autre dans la zone salle à manger.

Voulant voir le reste, Harry ouvrit la première porte sur la gauche et vit qu'elle donnait sur le bureau. Les murs de chaque côté de sa position étaient couverts d'étagères, sur le mur opposé se trouvait un bureau et au milieu se trouvait un tapis avec deux fauteuils et un divan dessus.

« Derrière le bureau, sur le mur, se trouve un parchemin et une plume qui marchent de la même manière que ceux dans la bibliothèque. Ces étagères sont aussi reliées à la bibliothèque. »

« Plutôt ingénieux. » Le loua Harry.

Fermant la porte, Harry ouvrit la suivante. C'était la chambre, elle avait un lit double, une penderie, une petite bibliothèque et un divan.

« La bibliothèque n'est pas reliée à la principale. » L'informa le marchand, et Harry 'humma'. Il ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention à la chambre même si elle ne possédait qu'un lit, elle était toujours bien meilleure que sa chambre à l'orphelinat. Il devait admettre que c'était bien mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

La cuisine et la salle de bain étaient complètement équipées et les seules choses qui étaient blanches étaient les murs de la cuisine et les chaises hautes à côté de l'ilot de cuisine. Les placards dans la cuise étaient faits de bois sombre et de marbre gris. Et la salle de bain était en carreaux bleus, noirs et gris.

Quand ils quittèrent la malle, Harry était plutôt intéressé. Il ne savait pas que la magie avait tant de possibilités, il pouvait à peine attendre de savoir tout ce qu'il était possible de faire avec la magie. Avec la magie il pensait que même le ciel ne serait pas une limite.

« Je veux acheter une malle à cinq compartiments avec une bibliothèque. J'ai une question ou deux et si vous pouviez y répondre, j'apprécierai. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux. Allez-y. »

« Y-a-t-il un moyen pour rendre les autres incapables d'ouvrir ma malle ? Et comment puis-je empêcher quelqu'un de bouger ma malle quand je suis à l'intérieur ? » Demanda Harry.

« Tout ceci est facilement résolut. Si vous achetez notre pack de sécurité, les enchantements qui empêchent ces choses sont jetés sur la malle et cela inclut l'option pour ouvrir chaque compartiment avec un mot de passe différent. Pour mettre un mot de passe vous devez mettre le bout de votre baguette sur la pierre du compartiment visé et dire le mot de passe mais uniquement une fois que le pack de sécurité est sur la malle. Le pack contient aussi l'option pour réduire ou agrandir la malle avec seulement une touche de votre baguette. »

« Et combien tout cela coutera-t-il ? »

« La malle est à 5800 galions et le pack à 100 de plus. »

Harry n'eut pas à y réfléchir longtemps. Voyant combien il avait dans sa voute, 6000 galions n'entameraient même pas le montant qu'il possédait.

« Très bien, et l'extérieur de la malle ? »

Les yeux du marchand s'écarquillèrent manifestement il ne pensait pas qu'Harry allait réellement l'acheter. Après 6000 galions était un beaucoup d'argent mais il se ressaisit rapidement et répondit.

« Vous n'avez qu'à me dire l'aspect que vous aimerez. »

« Je la veux doublée de cuir noir. Les coins de métal, les poignées et le fermoir, je les veux en argent. Et les pierres peuvent rester émeraudes. Gravé sur le couvercle, je veux les initiales H.J.P en émeraude et argent. Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il avant que ce ne soit fini ? »

« Etant donné que la malle est déjà finie, nous aurons juste besoin de changer l'extérieur et installer le pack de sécurité dessus, cela devrait prendre 10 ou 15 minutes au maximum. »

« C'est parfait. Et si ce n'a pose pas trop de problèmes, j'aimerais un sac à dos avec le même aspect. »

« Pas de problème. » Répondit le marchand et prenant le sac à dos de l'étagère à sa droite, il retourna sur la table de travail en lui disant qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

Harry prit le temps d'organiser ses pensées. Il dut se immensément se contrôler pour ne pas monter à quel point il était stupéfait de voir un appartement dans une malle. Peu importe de quel point de vue on se place, ça ne devrait pas être possible, mais il supposait qu'avec la magie le taux de choses que l'on considère impossibles baissait immédiatement. Il pouvait à peine attendre de voir toutes les autres possibilités. Harry était extrêmement heureux que le début de l'école était encore dans un mois, comme ça il pourra apprendre les basiques.

Un peu plus de 15 minutes plus tard, le marchand revint avec sa malle et son sac à dos.

« Et voilà, » Proclama-t-il avec un sourire, « Comment voudriez-vous payer ? »

« Avec une carte Gringotts. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Vous n'avez qu'à signer ici, » Dit-il, indiquant un parchemin sur le comptoir avec le sceau de Gringotts, « Et voyez-vous le rectangle dans le coin à droite ? Vous devez placer la carte ici, coté de devant en bas. »

Harry fit comme on lui dit et une douce lumière verte enveloppa la carte pour une seconde ou deux, montrant les objets qui ont été achetés. Le marchand regarda la signature et il resta bouche bée à le regarder. Saisissant sa chance, Harry prit sa malle et son sac à dos et commença à partir du magasin avec un rapide au revoir. Quand il fut presque sortit il entendit le marchand exclamait.

« Bon retour parmi nous Mr. Potter ! »

Harry lui sourit et partit. Il avait beaucoup d'autres choses à acheter et il ne savait pas où la majorité des magasins se trouvaient. Dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur il mit son sac à dos dans sa malle et explora l'allée un peu plus.

Le second magasin dans lequel il entra était un magasin de vêtements nommé 'Madame Malkins' ou il dit simplement qu'il voulait un uniforme pour Poudlard dans le meilleur matériau qu'elle possédait. Il demanda aussi pour une entière nouvelle garde-robe dans tons sombres, préférablement noir, gris, vert, bleu et rouge.

Après que Mme. Malkins ait prit ses mesures, il fallut un peu plus d'une demi-heure pour finir la garde-robe qui consistait de sept pantalons noirs, un gris sombre et un bleu sombre. Il acheta aussi trois chemises dans différents tons, deux rouges, encore dans différents tons, deux bleus et un noir. Il prit aussi cinq robes, une noire, une grise, une bleue, une verte et une rouge. A la fin, il avait plus de vêtements que ce qu'il a possédé toute sa vie mais il était plutôt satisfait.

Plaçant tout dans sa malle, il opta ensuite pour aller chez l'apothicaire. Après tout il savait qu'il passerait beaucoup de son temps dans la librairie donc il serait mieux d'aller aux endroits qui prendront le moins de temps en premier.

L'apothicaire était son magasin le plus rapide, il marcha simplement jusqu'au comptoir et dit à l'employer qu'il voulait trois kits de première année et en moins de cinq minutes il avait tout, simple et effectif en son opinion. Ensuite il alla acheter du parchemin, des plumes et de l'encre. Il acheta de large quantités des trois il n'avait jamais écrit sur du parchemin avant et encore mois avec une plume, il devait s'entrainer. Et finalement il ne restait que deux choses sur sa liste à acheter. Une baguette, qu'Harry décida d'acheter en dernier, et ses livres.

Harry retourna à l'endroit où il vit la librairie et rentra. Heureusement, la boutique n'était pas pleine et il pouvait regarder les livres en paix. Harry voulait mettre tous les livres disponibles dans son panier mais il résista à la tentation et arriva à acheter tous les livres d'école de première année. Après qu'il se soit occupé de ça, il passa à travers la librairie section par section.

Il commença avec la rangée Histoire ou il n'acheta que deux livres, un titré 'L'histoire de Poudlard' et l'autre appelé 'Evènements importants des derniers siècles'.

Ensuite il se dirigea vers la section appelée Défense, ou il acheta cinq livres de plus. Deux d'entre eux parlaient des points basiques de la défense et les trois autres semblaient intéressants. Un était à propos des duels et les deux autres parlaient des sortilèges d'attaques, comment les contrer et les boucliers.

Dans les parties Sortilèges et Métamorphose il choisit deux livres, un de chaque. Ce n'est pas pour dire qu'aucun autre n'a capturé son œil, mais il doutait qu'il serait capable de les comprendre. Il pensait fermement que vous devez d'abord apprendre à marcher avant de pouvoir courir. Donc il utilisait la même philosophie quand on parlait de magie.

Dans la rangée Botanique, il n'acheta rien. De ce qu'il avait vu, ce n'était pas une matière qui l'intéressera et il pensait que lire le livre d'école sera suffisant.

Dans la section Potion, il acheta cinq livres supplémentaires, deux d'entre eux contenant les basiques, comment couper, la différence entre les différentes façons de couper les ingrédients et toutes ces informations. Les trois autres étaient à propos d'ingrédients et des réactions qu'ils pouvaient avoir lorsque mélangés, il contenait aussi un grand nombre de potions en eux qui allait de l'utilisation médicale jusqu'aux farces.

Dans la partie Astronomie, il ne choisit rien et quand il passa celle appelée Divination, il ne regarda même pas. Harry pensait fermement qu'une personne créait son propre futur.

Il trouva la section à propos des Créatures Magiques fascinante et acheta quelques livres qui avaient retenu son attention, principalement parce qu'ils parlaient d'animaux qu'il pensait jusqu'à maintenant être des mythes, qui aurait cru que les dragons étaient vrais.

Il ajouta à sa collection deux livres sur l'Arithmancie et les Runes Anciennes, les livres apprenaient les basiques et expliquaient ce qui était possible avec cette branche de la magie.

Il finit avec plusieurs livres de culture générale et quelques livres de lois et de savoir quotidien du monde magique et termina son shopping. Il avait assez de livres à étudier et il pouvait toujours en acheter plus si besoin. Il paya pour toutes ses affaires, mit tout dans sa malle et quitta la libraire en recherche du magasin de baguettes.

Il était curieux à propos de ces soit disant baguettes, pourquoi les sorciers les utilisaient-elles ? Etaient-elles toutes les mêmes ? Est-ce que tous les sorciers exigeaient une baguette ? Il avait beaucoup de question, peut être que quand il trouvera la boutique il pourrait obtenir des réponses.

Il trouva le magasin plutôt rapidement. Dès qu'il entra dans la boutique il sentit un frisson dans son dos. L'air était saturé de quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait définir que comme étant de la magie.

« Bonjour. »

Quelqu'un dit derrière lui, et s'il n'avait pas tant l'habitude de se contrôler, il aurait sauté de peur.

Se retournant, il vit un vieil homme avec une chevelure blanche qui défiée les lois de la gravité et des yeux gris pale qui ne semblaient pas pouvoir se focaliser.

« Bonjour à vous aussi. » Répondit Harry, essayant de garder un aspect innocent et poli sur son visage, même si il voulait se renfrogner au vieil homme, il détestait être surpris.

« Ah…Mr. Potter, je me demandais quand j'allais vous rencontrer. » Le vieil homme commença à parler à propos des baguettes de ses parents, il lui dit même qu'il était celui qui avait vendu la baguette qui lui avait donné sa cicatrice. Pendant qu'il faisait cela, il répondit à plusieurs des questions d'Harry sans qu'il n'ait à les poser.

Mais même comme ça, il y avait toujours des choses qu'il voulait savoir, mais Ollivander, le nom du vieil homme qu'Harry découvrit durant le discours de l'homme, commença à lui donner des baguettes. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'attendait Ollivander, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait faire avec les baguettes que le vieil homme lui donnait, mais à chaque fois qu'il en touchait une quelque chose explosait, était mis en feu ou tout simplement, rien n'arrivait.

Ollivander, d'un autre côté, apparaissait de plus en plus excité à chaque baguette qu'Harry essayait. Quand la vingtième arriva et repartit Harry commença à penser qu'aucune de ces baguettes ne lui conviendrait mais Ollivander prit un regard pensif et partit à l'arrière du magasin d'où il revint avec une boite couverte de poussière dans ses mains. Il donna la baguette à Harry et dès que ses doigts touchèrent la baguette, il put dire la différence immédiatement, alors que les autres paraissaient comme des bouts de bois dans ses mains, celle-ci projetait une chaude vague qui traversa jusqu'en haut de son bras puis se répandit à travers son corps. Mais même ainsi, Harry pouvait sentir que quelque chose manquait.

« Hmm… étrange. » Murmura Ollivander, regardant Harry avec curiosité.

« Qu'est ce qui est étrange ? » Demanda Harry en retirant ses yeux de la baguette et les concentrant sur le fabricant de baguette magique.

« J'étais sûr que celle-ci serait la bonne, Houx et plume de Phoenix, 27,5 cm. Mais apparemment j'avais tort, mais ce qui est étrange c'est que le cœur s'est lié à votre magie mais pas le bois. »

« Et est-ce que c'est réparable ? » Interrogea Harry, il n'avait aucun savoir en fabrication de baguette, pour tout ce qu'il savait cela pouvait être un évènement quotidien, basé sur la réaction du vieil homme il suspectait que ça ne l'était pas mais il ne pouvait pas être sur.

« Oui, bien sûr que ça l'est, c'est juste étrange. » Commenta Ollivander, « Venez, allons dans mon atelier s'occuper de ça, amenez la baguette. » Et n'attendant pour s'assurer qu'Harry le suivait, Ollivander se dirigea vers l'arrière du magasin. Ne voyant aucune autre option, Harry le suivit.

L'arrière pièce était l'endroit ou Ollivander faisait ses baguettes et Harry trouvait l'endroit plutôt intéressant.

« Mettez la baguette sur le comptoir. » Lui dit le vieil homme en lui pointant l'endroit devant lui, « Bien, ce que nous allons faire maintenant est voir quel bois est le bon pour vous. C'est un procédé simple, étant donné que le cœur s'est déjà lié à vous, vous n'avez qu'à prendre le cœur dans votre main droite et avec votre main gauche, vous devrez ressentir le bois dans les boites sur le comptoir. Quand vous sentirez la même chose que vous avez sentit avec le cœur, nous saurons que c'est le bon bois. Donnez-moi quelques minutes afin d'extraire le cœur. »

Ollivander se concentra sur sa baguette encore une fois et Harry paya une très proche attention à sa manière de travailler. Avec grandes précautions Ollivander mit le bout de sa baguette magique sur le bout de celle sur le comptoir et la traça jusqu'à la base, de chaque cotés. Après ceci, il utilisa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un scalpel mais avec une lame différente, c'était plus fin et plus long et Harry pouvait voir plusieurs choses gravées sur la lame, et traça les mêmes lignes que ça baguette précédemment. Et le moment suivant la baguette fut coupée en deux avec une plume rouge et or au milieu des deux moitiés.

« Vous pouvez ramasser la plume Mr. Potter, dans votre main droite, n'oubliez pas. Maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à aller voir quel bois dans ces bois vous répondra. »

Harry fit juste ça et un peu plus de cinq minutes plus tard il sentit la même chose que quand il toucha la baguette de houx pour la première fois. Quand il donna le bois à Ollivander, il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller et une émotion similaire à de l'inquiétude croisa son visage.

« Très bien, » Il murmura, « Vous pouvez me donner le cœur et dans approximativement deux heures, j'aurais la baguette prête. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas explorer le Chemin de Traverse ou aller manger au Chaudron Baveur. »

« D'accord, à dans deux heures. »

Maintenant qu'Harry y pensait, c'était presque l'heure du repas de midi et il n'avait rien mangé de la matinée, pas étonnant qu'il avait un peu faim. Alors Harry alla au Chaudron Baveur et choisit un table un peu cachée dans un coin, il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Quelques instants plus tard, le barman qui lui avait ouvert la voute d'entrée ce matin vint prendre sa commande et Harry passa les prochaines deux heures à lire un de ses livres sur le savoir général du monde magique et à manger un bon repas.

Harry trouva le livre plutôt intéressant, ce n'était pas un chef d'œuvre mais il possédait le savoir fondamental sur le monde sorcier, par exemple, les moyens de communications et transportation, des choses basiques mais pour quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer dans le monde magique, elles étaient intéressantes et plutôt informatives.

Il était si absorbé dans le livre qu'il ne remarqua presque pas que les deux heures étaient quasiment passées. Payant pour son repas, Harry demanda à Tom d'ouvrir la voute d'entrée encore une fois et se dirigea vers le magasin de baguette.

Il rentra et quelques instants plus tard Ollivander arriva de l'arrière du magasin, dès qu'il le vit, il dit.

« Ah, Mr. Potter je venais de finir. »

Il mit une boite sur le comptoir, l'ouvrit et en sortit la baguette. Elle était complètement blanche avec la poignée en forme de serpent, il avait sa bouche entrouverte et il était possible de voir sa langue et ses crochets. Harry était captivé, c'était une pièce d'art.

« If et plume de Phoenix, 27,5 cm. » Ollivander murmura si bas qu'Harry ne l'entendit presque pas.

Harry prit la baguette et il sut immédiatement que c'était la bonne baguette pour lui. Des étincelles de toutes les couleurs sortirent du bout de la baguette mais plus important encore était le sentiment qui envelopper son entier être, il se sentait chaud et de l'énergie circulait en lui et en cet instant il sentit comme si il avait le monde entier à ses pieds, c'est une sensation presque addictive.

« Curieux…très curieux… »

Entendant le murmure d'Ollivander, Harry le regarda et demanda.

« Qu'est ce qui est curieux ? »

Ollivander le regarda pendant quelques instants et Harry eut le sentiment qu'il débattait intérieurement s'il devait partager l'information ou pas. Harry n'était pas sur mais il apparaissait comme s'il avait une expression résignée pendant quelques moments mais ce fut vite caché.

« C'est curieux que cette baguette vous soit destinée alors que sa jumelle vous a donné cette cicatrice », Il finit par dire, « Oui, If et plume de Phoenix, 33,75 cm. »

« Et est ce rare pour des baguettes d'être…jumelles ? » Demanda Harry en trouvant le terme particulier quand on parlait de baguettes.

« C'est plutôt rare. Des baguettes sœurs ne sont pas si rares, cela signifie qu'un animal qui a donné un cœur pour une baguette en donna un autre pour une autre baguette, normalement cela arrive plus souvent avec les baguettes qui ont des cœurs de crin de licorne ou de ventricule de dragon. Le crin de licorne car elles en donnent en général plus d'un et le ventricule de dragon parce qu'un cœur peut être utilisé pour plus d'une baguette. Cela arrive quelque fois chaque siècle, usuellement les membres d'une même famille finissent par acheter des baguettes qui sont sœurs car ils ont des caractéristiques similaires. Si la baguette de houx et plume de Phoenix s'était lié à vous complétement alors vous auriez eu la baguette sœur de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais elle ne l'est pas et maintenant elles sont jumelles. Dans les dernières 500 années, il n'y eut qu'un seul cas enregistré de baguettes jumelles. Et contrairement aux baguettes sœurs, les baguettes jumelles sont extrêmement rares. Pour devenir jumelles, elles doivent avoir plus que des cœurs provenant de la même créature, elles doivent être faites du même bois, provenant du même arbre, extrait en même temps. C'est pour ça qu'elles sont rares, même si le bois est le même, c'est extrêmement rare que ce soit du même arbre et obtenu en même temps. Normalement les fabricants de baguettes magiques ne prennent suffisamment de bois que pour une baguette, et reviennent plus tard pour plus s'ils veulent utiliser le bois du même arbre. La plupart des fabricants préfère avoir le même type de bois provenant de plusieurs arbres différents. »

« Hmm… je vois. » Dit Harry quand Ollivander finit de parler. Harry était plutôt intéressé de savoir ce que ça signifiait, mais il n'y avait aucune raison de montrer à Ollivander à quel point il trouvait l'information intéressante.

Payant pour sa baguette, Harry quitta le magasin, ne payant pas attention aux yeux gris pale qui le suivaient avec une trace de peur en eux. Dès qu'il fut près du Chaudron Baveur, il sortit sa baguette et toucha sa malle avec et il ne put arrêter le sourire qui apparut sur son visage quand sa malle rétrécit à la taille du boite d'allumettes. Il devait toujours faire du shopping dans le monde moldu, c'était le nom que les sorciers donnaient aux gens sans magie, selon le livre qu'il a lu, et il n'avait aucune intention de traîner sa malle d'un endroit à l'autre. Avec sa baguette et sa malle en place dans sa poche, il quitta le Chaudron Baveur et alla dans le monde moldu.

Harry se dirigea vers le centre commercial le plus proche maintenant qu'il avait de l'argent il n'avait aucune intention d'utiliser des vêtements de seconde main. Il acheta cinq pairs de jeans, deux en noir, un en gris et deux autres en différents tons de bleu. Il acheta aussi deux pulls, les chemises et t-shirts qu'il avait acheté dans le magasin sur le chemin de traverse apparaissait suffisamment moldu pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'en acheter d'autres.

Harry acheta aussi de la nourriture, il avait maintenant un appartement qu'il pouvait utiliser, simplement parce qu'il retournait à l'orphelinat ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait pas passer plus de temps qu'absolument nécessaire en compagnie de moldus.

 _Moldus,_ il aimait beaucoup ce nom, il montrait à quel point ils sont dégoûtants, à quel point ils sont différents, il montrait aux petits insectes leurs places.

Il acheta aussi plusieurs produits d'hygiènes, à l'orphelinat ils devaient toujours partager il n'avait aucune intention de faire ça encore une fois.

Ayant terminé ses courses, Harry prit le bus qui le ramènerait à l'orphelinat. Il n'était pas heureux de devoir y retourner mais au moins il avait plusieurs livres à lire, plusieurs nouvelles choses à apprendre avant de retourner là où il appartenait vraiment.

La première chose que fit Harry fut de mettre un mot de passe sur sa malle et après qu'il l'ait confirmé et qu'elle ne puisse plus être ouverte sans, Harry commença à l'organiser. Dans le premier compartiment, il mit tous ses livres d'écoles, ses parchemins, ses plumes et son encre. Dans le second compartiment, il plaça tout ce qui allait avec les potions, sans inclure les livres. Dans le troisième compartiment, il mit son uniforme scolaire et quelques pantalons, pulls, chemises et t-shirts. Il avait prévu de garder le reste de sa garde-robe dans sa nouvelle chambre. Ensuite il organisa la bibliothèque était donné qu'il ne possédait pas beaucoup de livre, ce fut plutôt rapide. Il avait aussi quelques livres moldu, mais étant donné qu'il ne pensait pas trop les utiliser, il décida de les mettre dans la bibliothèque de sa chambre.

Quand il finit avec la bibliothèque principale, la prochaine chose fut la partie la plus compliquée, décorer son appartement. Non pas que ce soit une chose difficile à faire, mais c'était quelque chose dont il n'avait aucune expérience et il n'avait qu'une chance, si il n'aimait pas le résultat il sera bloqué avec. Avec ça en tête, il choisit les mêmes couleurs que ses vêtements, au moins il savait qu'il les appréciait, et il avait des douzaines de tons de gris, vert, bleu et rouge.

Les murs de la salle à manger étaient vert pâle et les deux tapis étaient noirs. Le canapé devint vert émeraude et les deux fauteuils, vert foret. Les tables avaient un dessus de vert et il choisit une couleur argent pour les pieds. Pour les chaises, il choisit le même vert émeraude que pour le canapé pour les coussins et la même couleur argent que la table pour les pieds.

Pour les murs de son bureau, il choisit une couleur bleue-grise. Le tapis en bleu foncé et les deux fauteuils en noir. Pour le canapé, il opta pour un gris foncé avec deux coussins bleu ciel.

Sa chambre fut un peu plus compliquée, il ne voulait pas choisir de couleurs trop clairs mais si c'était trop sombre, il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas. Avec ça à l'esprit, il essaya de faire un compromis acceptable. Il fit les murs en vert clair, les meubles en noirs souligné d'argent et les draps en vert foncé, les coussins devinrent gris avec des sutures verts et couvre-lit noir avec des sutures verts. Pour le divan, il choisit un vert foncé avec un coussin noir. Il considéra ça un bon travail, la pièce avait des couleurs mais pas trop.

La salle de bain était complètement faite donc il alla directement à la cuisine, qui était en son opinion la pièce la plus simple. Les murs devinrent un rouge très clair, presque blanc et les coussinets sur les chaises hautes un rouge foncé et c'était fini.

Quand tout fut terminé, il rangea sa nourriture, plaça ses vêtement dans sa garde-robe et ses produits hygiéniques dans la salle de bain et il était prêt à apprécier dans le nouvel appartement.

Harry passa le mois suivant à étudier ses nouveaux livres et la plupart de son temps dans sa malle. Il sortait juste chaque matin pour le petit déjeuner et quelque fois pour le dîner. Il faisait ça uniquement afin que Mrs. Brown le laisse tranquille, ils devaient prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble donc ce n'était pas étranger si il ne se montrait pas pour le repas de midi ou le dîner. Tant qu'il était dans sa chambre à 21h, c'était l'heure à laquelle Mrs. Brown faisait ses rondes pour voir si tout le monde était bien dans leurs chambres, ensuite il pouvait passer pratiquement tout son temps à profiter de sa malle et apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la magie.

Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, c'était le premier Septembre et il prenait le bus pour King's Cross.

En suivant les instructions que Dumbledore lui a données, Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver la bonne plateforme. Quand il eut finalement traversé la barrière et vit le train rouge qui disait 'Poudlard Express' il ne put stopper le grand sourire qui s'étira sur son visage. Finalement, il était là ou il appartenait.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et 90 % de l'histoire et de la ligne de complot appartient à LittleMissXanda**

* * *

Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à embarquer dans le train, bien qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde sur le quai personne ne lui prêta attention. Et même si il y avait des personnes recherchant ' _Harry Potter'_ , ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée de ce à quoi il ressemblait et ça lui allait très bien. Il n'avait aucun désir de divertir le _public adorateur._

Ne voulant pas être entouré d'enfants, il se dirigea vers le dernier compartiment du train, ferma la porte et espéra que personne ne le gênerait. Il sortit la malle de sa poche, l'agrandit et se changea directement dans son uniforme. Voyant que le train allait prendre un bon moment pour arriver, il choisit également de sortir un livre. Ayant fait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire, il plaça sa malle sur le support au-dessus de son siège, s'assit dans une position confortable et commença à lire son livre.

C'est un bouquin à propos des runes pour les débutants qu'il a acheté mais n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de finir. Il trouva cela plutôt fascinant et pouvait à peine attendre d'avoir ce sujet. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne commençaient ça qu'à partir de la troisième année. Bien sûr que c'était un peu difficile, mais c'était comme apprendre une nouvelle langue, le plus tôt vous commenciez et le plus facile ce sera pour votre cerveau de créer les chemins nécessaires pour la parler.

Environ 20 minutes après qu'il soit arrivé, il entendit le sifflement signalant le départ du train et Harry sentit son excitement grandir. Il allait enfin à Poudlard !

Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps à penser à comment il allait se comporter. Il finit par conclure que la meilleure chose à faire était d'attendre et observer. Les livres qu'il a lus indiquaient qu'il était vu comme un genre de héro et qu'il était plutôt célèbre. Cela signifiait qu'il allait avoir du monde qui allait garder leurs yeux sur lui et que chaque petite chose qu'il ferait sera jugée et discutée entre eux. Quelque chose qu'il méprisait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas changer alors il devra simplement être plus prudent, il était sûr qu'il pouvait le faire.

Il découvrit aussi que la plupart de la population possédait un grand nombre de préjugés contre les sorciers venant de familles moldues et ceux qui étaient de sang-mêlé. C'était plutôt stupide en son opinion, pour lui le sang magique était du sang magique il se fichait d'où ils venaient tant qu'ils étaient utiles.

Mais tout ceci contribua à sa décision. Il allait attendre, en apprendre plus sur la société, voir comment ils allaient réagir par rapport à lui et ensuite choisir son chemin. Il était encore jeune, il avait du temps.

Harry appréciait plutôt son voyage en train, un garçon blond avait ouvert la porte de son compartiment, regardé son livre et était directement parti, à part ça il n'y avait que la femme qui distribuait les sucreries qui avait dérangé sa paix ce qui le rendait vraiment heureux.

Malheureusement, sa chance ne pouvait pas durer éternellement et sa paix et son silence furent rudement interrompus. La porte de son compartiment fut violemment ouverte, frappant le mur et une fille avec des cheveux bruns touffus, suivie par un garçon au visage bien rond qui apparaissait au bord des larmes, entra dans son compartiment.

Harry les regarda sans la moindre expression, il était un peu agacé de l'interruption et aussi à propos de la manière par laquelle ils étaient rentrés dans _son_ compartiment.

« As-tu vu un crapaud ? » Lui demanda la fille et Harry remarqua qu'elle possédait de très larges dents de devant, « Neville a perdu le sien, nous essayons de le trouver. »

Harry assumait que Neville était le garçon au visage rond. Qui voudrait un crapaud comme animal domestique ? Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui alors il répondit par un simple « Non. » et retourna promptement à sa lecture. Si ces deux-là était un minimum intelligents, ils réaliseraient qu'il les rejetait et qu'il voudrait être seul.

Cependant, il semblait qu'aucun des deux ne comprenaient ce qu'il impliquait. Oh Seigneur, il espérait que tous les étudiants n'avaient pas leur niveau d'intelligence.

« Oh, ce livre n'était pas sur la liste des étudiants, n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu auras fini, pourras tu me le prêter ? Mes parents son moldus, tu sais ? Je ne savais rien à propos de la magie. Mais j'ai lu tous mes livres et tous les sorts que j'ai testés ont marché, bien sûr. »

Harry dut se contrôler pour ne pas maudire la fille. Il ne pouvait pas supporter son type. Il y en avait quelques-uns comme elle dans son ancienne école. Ils pouvaient être relativement intelligents mais ils avaient trop de foi dans les livres et les figures d'autorités, ils n'avaient aucune idée originale dans leur esprit. Et ils avaient toujours cette attitude supérieure, comme s'ils étaient les dons de Dieu aux mortels. Et si quelqu'un avait des meilleurs notes qu'eux alors il devait avoir triché puisque c'était impossible d'être meilleur qu'eux. Et cette fille avait le même air et c'était plus que suffisant pour qu'Harry ne veuille rien faire avec elle, en prenant tout en considération, il n'y avait vraiment qu'une seule réponse possible qu'Harry pouvait lui donner.

« Non. »

Il ne le regarda même pas. Harry assumait qu'au moins maintenant la fille allait comprendre le message et partir, voyant qu'il avait fait parfaitement clair qu'il n'avait absolument aucun intérêt en leur compagnie. Apparemment la fille était particulièrement lente. Elle sniffa et parla dans un ton extrêmement arrogant et prétentieux.

« Tu es plutôt impoli, le savais tu ? »

Cette fois ci, Harry leva la tête de son livre, haussa un sourcil mais ne montrant aucune autre émotion, il répondit en monotone.

« Oh ? Je suis impoli ? C'est étrange, tu vois, je considère impoli de foncer dans le compartiment d'un étranger sans frapper à la porte ni demander si tu pouvais rentrer. Je considère aussi impoli de rester dans le compartiment de cet étranger alors que c'est parfaitement clair qu'il n'a absolument aucun souhait de subir ta compagnie. »

La fille rougit et se prépara clairement à piquer un long et inutile caprice quand le garçon qui était avec elle la tira par le bras et en dehors du compartiment.

« Viens Hermione. Il vaut mieux… »

Harry n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase puisque le garçon avait fermé la porte. Harry en relâcha presque un soupir de soulagement. Finalement seul. Seigneur, il espérait que les autres étudiants étaient plus tolérables, et s'ils ne l'étaient pas, Harry n'aura qu'à la rendre plus tolérables, n'est-ce pas ? Un sourire cruel et un sombre rire échappèrent ses lèvres. Cependant il quitta rapidement ses songes et se rappela qu'il a décidé d'attendre et observer. Enseigner à des petits morveux comment ils devraient réagir envers lui n'était malheureusement pas dans la catégorie 'attendre et observer'. Mais pouvait-on vraiment le blâmer en voyant à quel point les étudiants apparaissaient lents ? Etait-ce sa faute s'ils étaient presque en train de le supplier de leur montrer comment agir ? Bien sûr que non, ça ne l'était pas. Néanmoins il a décidé d'attendre et il avait un plutôt bon contrôle. Il allait se garder à son plan à moins que quelque chose de drastique n'arrive.

Approximativement une heure plus tard, il sentit le train freiner et il entendit une voix à travers le train.

« Nous allons arriver à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans le train. Ils seront amenés à l'école séparément. »

Harry sortit sa malle et mit son livre dans la bibliothèque, quand il eut finit il sentit le train s'arrêter complètement et entendit des centaines d'élèves commencer à quitter leurs compartiments. Ne voulant pas être écrasé par des étudiants surexcités, il resta dans son compartiment pour un moment à attendre que la plupart d'entre eux ait quitté le train pour qu'il puisse en sortir lui aussi.

Dès qu'il quitta le train il entendit une voix crier.

« Premières années ! Premières années par ici ! »

Se retournant, Harry vit le plus gros homme qu'il ait jamais vu, on pouvait à peine voir son visage avec toute cette barbe et ces cheveux. Harry pensait qu'il avait un aspect sauvage.

« Allez, suivez-moi – d'autres premières années ? Faites attention ou vous marchez ! Premières années suivez-moi ! »

Harry prêta une très proche attention aux endroits dans lesquels il marchait, le chemin sur lequel ils étaient ne semblait absolument pas sûr. L'homme géant dit quelque chose qu'Harry n'entendit pas mais la seconde suivante Harry entendit les autres premières années relâcher des 'oooohhh' et Harry regarda et ce ne fut qu'avec beaucoup d'effort qu'il évita de faire la même exclamation que ses camarades.

Le chemin s'ouvrait soudainement sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. Perché en haut de la montagne de l'autre côté, avec ses fenêtres qui brillaient dans le ciel étoilé, se trouvait un vaste château avec un grand nombre de tourelles et de tours. C'était à couper le souffle et Harry se sentait à la maison.

Suivant les instructions de l'homme, Harry s'assit dans un des bateaux, il fut suivit de deux filles et un garçon. Pour Harry, les deux filles s'asseyaient aussi loin possible de l'autre garçon qu'elles le pouvaient. Il se demandait si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec les conneries qu'il a lu sur la pureté du sang mais voyant que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui, il l'ignora.

Il remarqua aussi que les deux filles lui lançaient des regards plutôt appuyés et dès qu'il se tournait vers elles, elles regardaient ailleurs avec un rougissement sur les joues. La première des filles et celle qui était la plus insistante sur ses regards était magnifique, même pour Harry qui d'habitude ne lui aurait pas donné un second regard, elle avait les cheveux blonds qui retombaient jusqu'aux épaules, un visage parfaitement proportionné avec des pommettes saillantes et de beaux yeux bleus-gris. La seconde fille était plutôt mignonne mais ne se comparait pas à l'autre, elle avait les cheveux et les yeux bruns et un visage avec encore quelques rondeurs.

Durant tout le reste du trajet, il pouvait sentir les yeux de la fille blonde sur lui et étrangement, Harry appréciait l'attention.

Les quelques moments suivants n'étaient rien de plus que de vagues images pour Harry, il se rappelait traverser le lac et une certaine professeur McGonagall ouvrant les portes et donner un petit discours sur les maisons et la famille, il se rappelait aussi de fantômes qui se sont montrés dans le couloir dans lequel ils attendaient. En revanche, la seule chose dont il se rappelait sans le moindre souci était quand le professeur McGonagall les amena dans la Grande Salle.

Harry n'avait jamais rien vu de plus fascinant. La pièce était éclairée par les milliers et des milliers de bougies qui flottaient dans à mi-hauteur au-dessus de quatre longues tables, ou le reste des étudiants était assis.

La professeur McGonagall guida les premières années jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent en ligne en faisant face aux autre élèves, ensuite elle plaça silencieusement un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les premières années. Sur le tabouret, elle plaça un chapeau de sorcier.

Harry l'observa curieusement, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'ils voulaient qu'ils fassent. En revanche avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de plus y penser, le chapeau se contracta et une déchirure s'ouvrit comme une bouche près du bord et le chapeau commença à chanter.

' _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaitre votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !'

Dès que le chapeau s'arrêta de chanter, l'intégralité de la salle commença à applaudir. Harry admit que c'était une façon ingénieuse de répartir les élèves mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être nerveux. Le chapeau pouvait voir ce qui était dans son esprit ? Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Et si le chapeau révélait ses secrets ? Il y avait des choses qui sont arrivées à l'orphelinat qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir apparaitre, des choses qu'il a faites qui peuvent ne pas être légales.

Bien sûr ils n'étaient que des moldus, mais ça allait attirer plus d'attention indésirable sur lui. Si le pire arrivait, il pouvait toujours dire que c'était de la magie accidentelle, il n'y avait personne là-bas pour le confirmer ou le nier, pratiquement tout le monde le croirait, il n'était qu'un enfant après tout, il ne pouvait pas possiblement avoir torturé un autre orphelin jusqu'à la folie alors qu'il était enfermé dans ses plus grandes peurs, n'est-ce pas ? Non, bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas, il n'était rien de plus qu'un enfant après tout, leur parfait petit sauveur. Les gens étaient pathétiques vraiment, tant que ça maintenait leur illusion de normalité et de paix ils préfèreront croire un mensonge que la vérité, même si la vérité se trouvait devant leur yeux.

Alors qu'Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'occupa pas de la répartition sauf pour un nom.

« Greengrass, Daphné »

Immédiatement, la magnifique fille blonde de tout à l'heure sortit du rang et se dirigea vers le chapeau, il put même la voir lui faire un petit sourire avant d'être couverte par le vieil artéfact. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour qu'elle soit envoyée dans sa maison.

« Serpentard ! »

Il bloqua le reste de la cérémonie de son esprit et avant qu'il ne prenne le temps de penser à autre chose il entendit le professeur McGonagall appeler.

« Potter, Harry »

La Grande Salle devint presque immédiatement silencieuse, Harry fut incapable de contenir un soupir, il ne supportait pas la célébrité.

Ne montrant aucune émotion et avec des pas assurés et confiants il marcha vers le tabouret. Il n'y avait aucun besoin de montrer à quel point il s'inquiétait à l'idée d'avoir quelque chose regardant dans son esprit, il ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un suspecte que quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne faudrait pas qu'un professeur fouineur vienne poser des questions auxquelles il ne veut pas répondre.

Durant sa marche, il put quand même croiser une paire d'yeux bleus-gris totalement écarquillés de choc et surprise. Harry dut encore une fois contenir un soupir, lui qui souhaitait se faire une alliée, elle devait être comme le reste.

Pour tous ceux qui regardaient, et en particulier une certaine fille blonde de Serpentard, Harry ressemblait au parfait héritier de sang-pur, il avait une grâce que très peu pouvaient rêver d'atteindre et que la plupart des anciennes familles de sang-purs essayaient d'apprendre à leurs enfants. Plus d'un de ces sang-purs se demandaient si les rumeurs qu'Harry Potter avait vécu avec des moldus étaient en fait des mensonges. Même s'il n'avait que onze ans, ils ne pouvaient pas dénier qu'il posait une image plutôt intimidante. Sa beauté était angélique, mais quand la lumière des bougies brillait sur ses cheveux ils gagnaient une couleur rouge sang, avec son visage sans expression et sa démarche régale lui donnait un aspect cruel. Il apparaissait froid, intouchable et plus d'une personne dans la Grande Salle sentit un frisson lui courir dans le dos.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était assis sur le tabouret et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que McGonagall ne lui place le chapeau sur la tête était les étudiants commençant à murmurer entre eux et essayant de mieux l'observer.

« _Hmm…Qu'avons-nous là_ _?_ » Il entendit une voix dans son esprit, Harry assumait que c'était le choixpeau, « _Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas vu un esprit comme le tien. Immense pouvoir et talent, intelligence au-dessus de la moyenne. De ce que j'ai vu tu as le courage de combattre pour ce que tu veux. Tu travailles dur pour accomplir tes objectifs. Tu as un esprit brillant et l'amour d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Je pense honnêtement que tous les fondateurs voudraient t'avoir dans leur maison. Une préférence ?_ »

Préférence ? Ils pouvaient choisir ? Honnêtement il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Harry supposait que ça n'importait que très peu, il était sûr que peu importe la maison dans laquelle il allait se trouver définira la manière avec laquelle les gens le verront, au moins au début, il pouvait toujours modifier leur perception de sa personne plus tard dans l'année, mais pour le moment il allait attendre et observer, peu importe la maison dans laquelle il se trouverait. Tant qu'il était laissé seul, il serait satisfait avec la technique du 'attendre et observer' et seulement après allait il agir. D'une façon ou d'une autre, les membres de sa maison dans laquelle il allait aller suivront ses règles.

Harry entendit un petit rire dans son esprit.

« _Je vois_ , » Dit le choixpeau, « _En prenant en considération ce que j'ai vu, je pense que c'est dans les meilleurs intérêts de tout le monde que tu sois un_ …Serpentard ! »

Harry entendit la voix du choixpeau crier le 'Serpentard' dans toute la Grande Salle et enleva le chapeau de sa tête. Il se mit presque à rire quand il vit les visages de certains élèves. Ils le regardaient comme si il était la racine du mal. C'est un regard avec lequel il était plutôt familier étant donné que presque tout le monde à l'orphelinat le regardait de la même manière.

Remettant le choixpeau sur le tabouret, Harry se retourna et alla rejoindre la table des Serpentard. Il ne manqua pas le fait que la Grande Salle était complètement silencieuse, même les élèves de Serpentard le regardaient avec curiosité, au moins quelques-uns l'étaient en tout cas, d'autres le regardaient avec dédain et quelque chose de très proche de la haine.

Sauf une. Une paire d'yeux bleus-gris le regardait avec un certain respect et une curiosité bien cachée, le laissant penser que tous les élèves n'étaient pas complètement stupides. Il lui envoya un petit sourire qu'elle retourna.

Mais il retourna son regard sur les autres et Harry se retenu de soupirer, il ne semblait pas que les autres membres de sa maison allaient le laisser tranquille. Apparemment son plan d'observer en premier n'allait pas marcher très longtemps. Au final ça n'avait pas d'importance, il allait s'en occuper quand le temps viendra, ça l'ennuyait un peu cependant, il n'aimait pas quand quelqu'un venait perturber ses plans.

Professeur McGonagall sembla finalement se remettre et appela le prochain étudiant, attirant de nouveau l'attention du reste de la Salle sur le tri, quelque chose qu'il le rendait plutôt reconnaissant.

Le reste du tri des élèves se passa sans problèmes et bientôt le festin débutait. Harry n'avait jamais vu autant de variété de nourriture de toute sa vie. Les élèves autour de lui parlaient entre eux mais n'essayaient jamais d'entamer une conversation avec lui. Non pas qu'Harry s'en formalisait, il n'était pas à Poudlard pour se faire des amis. Cependant durant l'intégralité du repas, il avait le sentiment qu'il était observé pourtant à chaque fois qu'il essayait de repérer son mystérieux 'observateur', personne ne le regardait, c'était extrêmement frustrant. Il avait cependant le sentiment la description de cette personne commence par des cheveux blonds.

Quand le diner fut terminé, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva et s'adressa aux élèves.

« Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir. Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers les jumeaux Weasley. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. » _Texte original tiré du livre._

Quelques élèves rirent mais ils ne furent pas nombreux, Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait se trouver dans une école qui donnait aux étudiants une mort douloureuse. Peu importe à quel point il pouvait être curieux, son instinct de survie était bien plus fort et donc il se fit une note mentale de rester le plus loin possible du couloir au troisième étage. Il aimait être en vie, merci beaucoup.

Après avoir chanté une horrible chanson, le Directeur leur souhaita une bonne nuit et les étudiants commencèrent à quitter la Grande Salle. Harry suivit une fille de sa maison qui était en train de rassembler les premières années. Ils allèrent aux donjons et s'arrêtèrent devant un mur de pierre. La fille se tourna vers eux et expliqua.

« Ici se trouve l'entrée de notre Salle Commune. Comme vous pouvez le voir elle ressemble à un simple mur, pourtant dans le coin en haut à droite, si vous regardez bien, vous serez capable de voir une gravure en forme de serpent, et c'est ce qui montre la porte. Pour rentrer vous devez dire le mot de passe, il change tous les premiers du mois. Quand vous vous réveillerez le matin, vous aurez un bout de parchemin sur votre table de nuit, il sera vierge. Pour que le nouveau mot de passe apparaisse, vous n'aurez qu'à placer le bout de votre baguette sur le parchemin et dire le précédent mot de passe, le parchemin s'autodétruira à la fin de la journée. Des questions ? »

Voyant que personne ne dit rien, la fille se retourna vers le mur et dit.

« Belladonna. »

Le mur coulissa sur le côté devant leurs yeux et révéla l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard.

Harry se sentit immédiatement à la maison, c'était décoré en noir et en plusieurs tons de vert. Les meubles étaient intégralement en noir et avaient plusieurs reflets en vert et argent. Les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient en pierre mais plusieurs tapis étaient étendus à travers la pièce lui donnant un sentiment de bienvenue. Il y avait deux grandes cheminées de chaque côté de la pièce et un mur était couvert d'étagères à livres. Il y avait plusieurs canapés et fauteuils dans la pièce ainsi que quelques tables de travail et des chaises.

La fille qui les avait guidés jusqu'à la salle commune se tourna pour leur faire face encore une fois, mais cette fois ci il y avait un garçon à ses côtés.

« Bienvenue à Serpentard. Je suis Alexis Rosier et voici Malcolm Linndon et nous sommes les préfets de cinquième année. Si vous avez des questions, ou des problèmes vous pouvez venir nous parler, si nous ne savons pas comment vous aider nous parlerons aux préfets de l'année au-dessus de nous. Vos dortoirs sont derrière ces portes, » Leur dit Alexis en pointant vers la première porte sur la gauche de la cheminée de droite (confus hein ?), « C'est le dortoir pour les garçons et les filles. Vous avez tous des chambres personnelles et elles seront vos chambres jusqu'à ce que vous quittiez Poudlard à la fin de votre septième année. Vous pouvez les modifier comme vous le souhaiter, même quand vous retournez chez vous pour les vacances d'été les chambres ne changeront pas. Comme je l'ai dit, vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez dans votre chambre, par exemple, les pièces n'ont pas de fenêtres, mais si vous apprenez l'enchantement pour en créer des fausses avec une vue artificielle ou pour montrer la météo dehors, vous êtes libre de l'utiliser dans votre chambre. Personne ne peut rentrer dans votre chambre sans votre permission, excepté les professeurs bien sûr. En revanche si vous voulez ajouter des sorts de protections plus offensifs ou défensifs, vous êtes libres de le faire, vous n'êtes cependant pas autorisés à ajouter des protections qui tuent immédiatement, à part ça, tout passe. Et finalement, je vous veux tous dans la salle commune demain à sept heure trente pour que nous puissions vous accompagner jusqu'à la Grande Salle, nous ferons ça pour les trois prochains jours, afin d'être surs que vous pouvez retrouver le chemin. Votre chambre aura une plaque sur la porte avec votre nom dessus, vous êtes libre de partir. »

Harry fut le premier à la porte qui guidait aux dortoirs le côté droit du couloir avait les chambres des garçons et le gauche avait les filles. Sa porte était la dernière dans le couloir.

La chambre était plutôt spartiate elle avait un grand lit à baldaquin, une étagère, un bureau et une garde-robe. Les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient en pierre donnant à la pièce un aspect plutôt sombre ça n'aidait certainement pas que les meubles étaient en bois sombre. La seule chose qui n'était pas noire ou sombre dans la chambre était les draps et les couvertures. Ils étaient gris clair, et les coussins étaient vert clair. Harry pensait qu'apprendre les sorts pour changer sa chambre était plutôt haut sur sa liste des choses à faire, il devrait passer sept ans ici après tout. Il y avait une porte qui menait à la salle de bain, dedans, il y avait une baignoire avec une douche et la pièce était décorée en argent et vert clair, Harry la trouvait luxuriante comparée à la chambre. Etant bien trop fatigué pour examiner plus en détail la pièce, il se changea en pyjamas et alla au lit, sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut qu'il était finalement à la maison.

* * *

Le bureau du Directeur était plein. Tous les professeurs impliqués dans la protection de la Pierre Philosophale étaient présent, signifiant, Flitwick, Chourave, McGonagall, Quirell et Snape, même si Hagrid a aussi contribué à la protection de la pierre il n'était pas présent puisqu'il n'y avait rien à changer dans sa défense.

Cependant, au lieu de discuter la protection de la Pierre, comme l'avait prévu Albus, ils discutaient le tri des élèves, ou plutôt le tri d'un élève particulier, un certain Harry Potter.

Severus était particulièrement vocal à propos du problème. Albus ne savait pas s'il était en déni ou s'il avait vraiment pensé qu'Harry n'irait pas à Serpentard. Ce qu'Albus trouvait plutôt étrange étant donné que Severus a été à l'orphelinat avec lui, sérieusement le garçon criait Serpentard.

« Je ne veux pas croire que le morveux est dans ma maison. Dans ma maison ! »

« Vraiment, je ne pensais pas voir le jour ou un Potter irait à Serpentard. » Acquiesça Minerva, même si elle était bien plus contrôlée que son collègue.

Flitwick acquiesça lui aussi et finit par dire.

« Je suppose que tout le monde pensait qu'il serait un Gryffondor comme ses parents. »

« Je paris que le morveux est aussi arrogant que son père. Il doit penser qu'il que le château est sa propriété juste parce qu'il a un peu de célébrité. » S'exclama Severus.

Albus, voyant que la situation n'allait nulle part, se préparait à intervenir quand ils entendirent un rire venant de l'étagère qui avait le choixpeau dessus. Ceci captura l'attention de tout le monde, même celle de Chourave et Quirell, qui étaient restés silencieux durant la conversation.

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle Alistair ? » Demanda Albus en regardant le chapeau curieusement.

« Oh rien, rien du tout, » répondit Alistair, le choixpeau, « Je trouve juste très amusant que Severus est si étonné à propos de la répartition du jeune Potter, après tout il est allé à l'orphelinat avec vous pour l'informer à propos de Poudlard. »

« Orphelinat ? Que voulez-vous dire orphelinat ? » S'exclama Minerva, choquée, et elle n'était pas la seule, les autres professeurs étaient dans des états similaires. Ils avaient tous pensés qu'Harry vivait avec sa famille, avec sa tante et son oncle du côté de sa mère.

Albus sembla prendre de l'âge devant leurs yeux.

« Les Dursleys laissèrent Harry à la plus proche station de police avec son nom et sa date de naissance, rien d'autre. Harry a vécu à l'orphelinat pratiquement l'intégralité de sa vie. »

« Oui, et comme je disais, » Continua Alistair, « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si surpris Severus. J'ai vu la réaction que tu as eue face au jeune Potter. Seulement des années et encore des années d'Occlumancie t'empêchèrent de montrer le choc que tu ressentais. »

« Bien sûr que j'étais choqué, » Cria presque Severus, « En voyant le morveux qui ne le serait pas ? A part ça, je suis certain qu'il est un ignorant et incapable morveux. »

Le Choixpeau soupira et s'il avait une tête, Albus était sûr qu'il serait en train de la secouer.

« Severus, je te recommande de laisser la haine que tu portes pour tout ce qui est Potter mourir. Je ne pense pas que ce Potter tolérera tes attaques et je ne suis pas sûr que tu remporterais une confrontation contre lui, il y a une raison pour laquelle je l'ai mis à Serpentard. »

Severus rougit de colère et Albus, voulant empêcher une autre explosion de son Maitre Potionniste, dirigea la conversation dans une autre direction.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu placé le jeune Harry à Serpentard ? »

Tout le monde prêta attention au Choixpeau, même Snape, ils voulaient tous savoir pourquoi le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier avait fini dans la maison depuis laquelle venait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Tu sais que ne peux révéler les secrets d'un élève Albus, » Répondit le chapeau dans un ton presque plein de regret, « Mais je peux garantir que Serpentard est la meilleure option. »

« Je ne te demande pas de révéler ses secrets Alistair. Mais pourquoi Serpentard était-elle la meilleure option pour Harry ? Et quelles étaient les autres options ? »

« Le jeune Potter aurait pu aller dans chacune des maisons. Je n'ai pas dit que Serpentard était la meilleure option pour lui. Juste que c'était la meilleure option. »

Severus ne pouvait simplement plus se contrôler et demanda.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu placé dans ma maison alors que ce n'était pas la meilleure maison pour lui et qu'il y avait d'autres options. »

Severus savait qu'il était en train de perdre son masque mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Potter lui donnait un sentiment de malaise, il ne voulait pas le garçon dans sa maison, Merlin il ne le voulait pas à Poudlard alors surtout pas dans sa maison.

« Ayant vu de quoi il était capable, Serpentard était la seule maison qui pourrait survivre plus ou moins intacte. S'il était allé à Gryffondor comme tout le monde l'attendait, il aurait été le parfait Sauveur du Monde Sorcier… »

« Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas mis là-bas !? » S'exclama Severus en interrompant le choixpeau magique, apparaissant encore plus agité qu'avant.

« Tu n'écoutes pas Severus ! » Hurla le chapeau, surprenant tout le monde dans le bureau, « Il aurait été le parfait petit Gryffondor, le parfait Sauveur et quand il aurait quitté l'école il aurait eu une armé qui lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil pour faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait, et considérant le fait qu'il était le parfait Sauveur les gens le suivraient sans une seconde pensée, il pourrait leur dire qu'exterminer tous les moldus était la bonne chose à faire et les gens le croiraient. Et ceux qui ne le croiraient pas seraient sans pouvoir pour faire quoi que ce soit contre lui. Et il pourrait arriver à ça plutôt facilement étant donné que tout le monde le voyait comme étant le Sauveur, le parfait Gryffondor ils lui donneraient le pouvoir avant même qu'il puisse le demander.

Si je l'avais envoyé à Poufsouffle, la plupart des gens l'auraient sous-estimé, personne ne considère vraiment les Poufsouffles comme des menaces et il aurait pu utiliser ce fait à son avantage jusqu'à la fin. Il aurait disparu dans le décor, travaillé depuis les ombres. En sept années il aurait eu plus qu'assez de temps pour faire les Poufsouffles loyaux à lui. Imaginez une armée de gens si loyaux qui si il leur disait de ne pas bouger pendant qu'il leur lançait un 'Avada Kedavra', ils le feraient sans y penser à deux fois. Et jamais personne ne le suspectera étant donné que, supposément, les Poufsouffles ne sont pas dangereux.

Et Serdaigle n'aurait pas été bien mieux, leur soif de savoir les auraient fait extrêmement faciles à manipuler.

Serpentard est la meilleure maison pour nous. A Serpentard il aurait beaucoup plus de difficultés pour gagner la confiance des autres maisons et même de ceux dans sa maison, avec tous les préjudices contre les non-sang-purs. En revanche s'il y arrive à Serpentard, je n'ai absolument aucun doute qu'il sera magnifique. » Conclu gravement Alistair, essayant de leur montrer à quel point la situation était sérieuse. Il ne pouvait peut être pas leur dire ce qu'il a vu dans l'esprit de Potter mais il pouvait essayer de les prévenir. C'était vrai que le garçon avait le caractère qui le rendait capable d'aller dans toutes les maisons, mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il se serait si bien adapté. La raison pour laquelle il serait si bien adapter et s'adaptera si bien dans chacune d'entre elles était parce qu'il était un maitre manipulateur et un caméléon. Il pouvait et allait utiliser toutes les situations qui servaient ses intérêts, et s'adapter à chaque situation. Cela fait des années déjà qu'il le fait, dans l'orphelinat dans lequel il vivait, à l'école à laquelle il est allé et le choixpeau magique savait qu'il ferait la même chose à Poudlard.

Le choixpeau savait qu'il a fait un pari très risqué. La vérité était que même si Serpentard était la meilleure maison pour eux, c'était aussi la maison parfaite pour le garçon. Serpentard l'aiderait à perfectionner ses talents, le rendrait formidable. Mais seulement si le garçon pouvait faire face aux façons par lesquelles marchait Serpentard et seulement s'il utilisait tout le potentiel qu'il possédait, mais s'il le faisait, Alistair était certain que le monde deviendrait son terrain de jeu et les gens y vivant deviendraient ses marionnettes. Il ne savait simplement pas ce que ça signifiait pour le monde sorcier, cela sera-t-il sa chute ou son salut ?

Il supposait que c'était la part de Salazar en lui qui pouvait à peine attendre de voir ce que le garçon allait réussir et la partie de lui qui était pure Godric qui essayait d'avertir ceux qui étaient dans le bureau à propos du danger que le garçon pouvait représenter. Il espérait que ce serait suffisant. Mais il a existé pour un millénaire et il savait comment la plupart des humains pensait. Il espérait juste que cette fois ci, ils lui donneraient tort. Cependant il ne fut prouvé juste et si il pouvait il se serait effondrer sur son étagère quand il entendit ce que dit Pomona.

« Il n'a que onze ans. Peut-être que… »

Et il blâmait la partie de lui qui était Helga pour la réponse qu'il donna.

« Je ne dis pas que ce sont ses plans. Je dis juste qu'il a les capacités de le faire. Mais ça ne signifie rien, Albus a la capacité de jeter le sort de la mort mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il le fait. Juste parce que quelqu'un a les capacités de faire quelque chose ne veut pas dire qu'il va le faire. Tu as raison Pomona, pour le moment il n'est qu'un garçon de onze ans qui veut apprendre la magie. »

Presque tous les professeurs se relaxèrent visiblement quand le choixpeau dit ça, il avait raison bien sûr, juste parce quelqu'un a la capacité de faire quelque chose ne veut pas dire qu'il va le faire.

Albus et Severus, en revanche, échangèrent un regard, ils allaient garder un œil sur Potter. La rencontre à l'orphelinat était encore fraiche dans leur esprit et contrairement aux autres professeurs ils ont vu la vrai peur dans les yeux de Mrs. Brown. Ils n'étaient pas surs qu'ils voulaient savoir quel type de garçon de onze ans était capable d'évoquer un tel regard dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

Personne ne remarqua le regard sur le visage du professeur Quirell, montrant à quel point il était intrigué par ce qu'il a entendu à propos du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, le supposé Sauveur du Monde Magique.

Albus ramena de nouveau l'attention sur la Pierre Philosophale, la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là et les mots parlés par le choixpeau magique furent bientôt oubliés par ceux dans le bureau, sauf pour trois. Chacun d'entre eux se demandant ce que cette année allait révéler à propos du jeune Serpentard.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et une grande partie de l'histoire appartient à LittleMissXanda**

* * *

La première semaine de cours était intéressante mais pas très difficile. Harry s'attendait à plus, mais il supposait que chaque sujet deviendrait plus dur dans les mois suivants, au moins il l'espérait.

Comme l'a dit la préfète Rosier, ils aidèrent les premières années à trouver leur chemin pour les quelques premiers jours, quelque chose qui rendait Harry reconnaissant, Poudlard était énorme et il était sûr qu'il se serait perdu au moins une fois en essayant de trouver une salle de cours. Cependant il voulait explorer le château, il était magnifique et Harry était sûr qu'il contenait des centaines de secrets, il pouvait à peine attendre de les découvrir.

Les cours eux-mêmes étaient quelque chose qu'il trouvait aussi frustrant qu'intéressant, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela changerait. C'était quand même une chose à laquelle il était habituée, à l'école moldue il trouvait toujours les classes ennuyeuses et il devait toujours trouver quelque chose de nouveau à étudier afin de se divertir.

Sa première classe était Sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick et même si ça avait le potentiel pour être une classe intéressante, ils n'ont rien fait de plus que de la théorie, théorie qu'il connaissait déjà, et il ne lui semblait pas que cela changerait dans le futur proche. Harry, lui, voulait avancer jusqu'aux classes pratiques, il voulait utiliser des sortilèges, il voulait faire de la magie mais sachant que ça n'arriverait pas avant un moment il décida qu'il le ferait dans sa propre chambre, au moins comme ça il pourra apprendre quelque chose.

La classe de Métamorphose était bien plus intéressante pour lui et il devait admettre qu'il appréciait beaucoup ce cours. Ils ont eu beaucoup de théorie au début, mais après ça le professeur McGonagall leur donna une allumette chacun et leur dit de la changer en une aiguille. Harry pointa sa baguette à l'allumette, incanta le sort et strictement rien ne se passa. Il fronça les sourcils, il a fait exactement ce que disait le livre, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas marché ?

Théoriquement une aiguille était supposée se trouver sur son bureau, mais nooooon, sur son bureau se trouvait toujours une allumette, qui était pratiquement en train de rire de lui. A part ça, il n'avait rien sentit du tout. A chaque fois qu'il utilisait de la magie il a senti quelque chose, juste en dessous de sa peau, tout autour de lui, ce n'était pas toujours le même sentiment mais il ressentait toujours quelque chose, là il n'y avait rien. Quelle était la différence ? Il était toujours en train de regarder son allumette quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ça lui prit un peu de temps mais il savait ce qui était différent. C'était si évident qu'il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'a pas remarqué avant. Chaque fois qu'il a fait de la magie il se concentrait sur ce qu'il voulait, se concentrait sur sa volonté, et quand il essaya de transformer son allumette en aiguille il a simplement dit le sort sans même penser à sa volonté. Etait-ce là la raison pour laquelle ça n'a pas marché ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir. Essayant encore une fois, Harry non seulement dit le sort mais il se concentra aussi sur sa volonté, sur la façon dont il voulait changer l'allumette en aiguille. Pour son plus grand plaisir, l'allumette se changea complètement et sur son bureau se trouvait une aiguille.

« Bien joué Mr. Potter. » Dit une voix depuis derrière lui, faisant se retourner Harry qui vit le Professeur McGonagall en train de le regarder, « Maintenant essayez de retransformer cette aiguille en allumette. »

Comme il ne semblait pas que le professeur allait partir, Harry se retourna vers son aiguille et dit le sort encore une fois, en n'oubliant pas de se concentrer sur sa volonté, et l'aiguille se rechangea en allumette.

« Magnifique Potter, » lui dit le professeur McGonagall avec un petit sourire au visage, « Je n'ai jamais eu un élève capable de réaliser les deux métamorphoses durant le premier cours, 20 points à Serpentard. Continuez à transformer votre allumette jusqu'à la fin de la classe, essayez de la changer en aiguille, puis d'ajouter des motifs sur le métal ou quelque chose de similaire. Le sort est le même, tout est juste une affaire de visualisation.

Ayant terminé de parler, le professeur McGonagall continua à marcher à travers la classe en aidant les élèves qui en avaient besoin.

Visualisation ? Harry prit un moment afin de pondérer ce que voulait dire le professeur. Quand il pensa qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle impliquait, il admit que ça avait beaucoup de sens. Le sort qu'il a utilisé pour transformer l'allumette en aiguille et l'aiguille en allumette était le même, donc logiquement si il voulait une aiguille différente il devait imaginer que l'aiguille était différente. Quand il métamorphosait son allumette en aiguille il n'a pas du tout pensé à l'aiguille puisque elles étaient toutes les deux déjà plutôt différentes, mais parce qu'il n'a pas visualisé l'aiguille elle se changea en une aiguille basique, il supposait que s'il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait une aiguille ça n'aurait pas marché. Mais étant donné qu'il savait ce qu'était une aiguille son subconscient a dû fournir l'image dont il avait besoin pour compléter le sort.

Satisfait de son raisonnement il se concentra sur l'allumette et jeta le sort. Cependant cette fois ci il se concentra non seulement sur sa volonté mais aussi sur la visualisation de l'aiguille, il imaginait qu'elle avait des dessins de fleur gravés dessus. Il fut plutôt heureux quand l'allumette se métamorphosa en aiguille avec un dessin sur le métal. Cependant quand il inspecta le dessin il remarqua qu'à certains endroits il était plus vague et moins défini. Il supposait qu'il avait besoin d'une image plus claire de toute l'aiguille pour que ça marche comme il le faut. Ayant une meilleure compréhension de ce qu'il devait faire il entreprit de rechanger son aiguille en allumette et d'essayer encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un résultat avec lequel il était satisfait.

A la fin du cours, quand le professeur McGonagall leur demanda de lui retourner les allumettes/aiguilles il n'y avait qu'un autre élève à part lui qui avait été capable de changer son allumette en aiguille mais pas dans l'autre sens, c'était la fille qui avait déboulée dans son compartiment dans le train. Harry en revanche rendit une aiguille qui ressemblait à un serpent, elle avait des écailles parfaitement détaillées et avait la langue sortie, qui était le chas de l'aiguille (coté perforé dans lequel on passe le fil), et sa queue en était la pointe. Sur la tête du serpent se trouvait ses initiales dans une magnifique écriture. En somme c'était un travail exceptionnel. Le Professeur McGonagall passa presque une minute à la regarder les yeux écarquillés avant de réagir.

« Dix points de plus pour Serpentard, je n'ai jamais vu un élève faire quelque chose comme ça avec leur aiguille et encore mois durant le premier cours. Très bon travail Potter. »

Et elle se dirigea vers le prochain bureau pour récupérer l'allumette de l'élève suivant, laissant les étudiants avec leur regard fixé sur Harry. Il ne leur accorda pas la moindre attention, il était habitué à la plupart des regards qu'il recevait, après tout les élèves de son ancienne école étaient eux aussi jaloux de lui. C'était normal qu'il en soit de même à Poudlard, il était après tout meilleur qu'eux et ils commençaient à le réaliser.

Il fut quand même heureux de constater que Daphné Greengrass, qui était assise deux rangées derrière lui, ne le regardait pas avec jalousie mais plutôt avec une sorte de fierté extrêmement bien cachée. Il ne savait pas d'où ces sentiments venaient mais il se sentait toujours plus content de lui-même quand elle l'observait avec ce genre de regard. Il recherchera plus tard, serait-il possible qu'il soit malade ?

En revanche, alors qu'il était heureux à propos du fait que même dans ce nouveau monde il était meilleur que la moyenne, non pas qu'il accepterait autre chose, cela ralentira son plan. Il était sûr que quelques élèves allaient bientôt le confronter à propos de ça. Il devra s'occuper d'eux quand le temps viendra, après tout ce qu'ils faisaient n'importait que très peu, tant qu'ils connaissaient leurs places à la fin.

L'histoire de la magie était un de ses plus grands intérêts. Même si l'histoire était biaisée envers le vainqueur elle contiendra toujours des faits qui ne pourront pas être altérés et il avait hâte d'en apprendre plus à propos de ce monde qu'il a soudainement découvert. Et peut-être pourraient-ils apprendre des choses à propos d'obscures magies qui étaient utilisées il y a des siècles. Peut-être que la magie était comme la technologie et était en permanence en train d'évoluer. Il a remarqué que le monde magie préférait les outils plus anciens, comme les plumes ou les parchemins, cependant ça ne voulait pas dire que les sorts et enchantements ne changeaient et n'évoluaient pas au cours des siècles, il était impossible qu'une société n'évolue absolument pas, elle stagnerait et mourrait. C'était toutes ces petites choses qu'il pouvait à peine attendre de découvrir.

En revanche la classe d'Histoire prouvera être une déception. Quand Harry découvrit pour la première fois que leur professeur était un fantôme, il fut plutôt excité, l'homme aura des expériences de son propre point de vue sur les faits historiques qui se sont déroulés au fil des ans et pourra donc les instruire avec du vrai savoir. Cependant le fantôme ne parlait que des guerres gobelines, il ne vérifia même pas la classe à laquelle il enseignait, il flotta simplement à travers le tableau et commença à parler d'une des guerres gobelines, en ne leur disant même pas de quelle guerre il parlait ou quand elle commençait. Harry parvint à passer 20 minutes à écouter le fantôme avant qu'il n'en puisse simplement plus et sorte un livre de son sac. Il avait compris qu'il apprendrait plus s'il lisait simplement les livres de la section histoire de la bibliothèque alors il pouvait au moins faire un usage productif de son temps.

La botanique était intéressante, cependant ça ne deviendrait jamais un de ses sujets favoris. Il pouvait voir à quel point il était avantageux de connaitre le sujet, et rien ne l'empêchera de faire de son mieux et avoir les meilleures notes possibles, mais ce n'était pas à un sujet auquel il prêterait plus d'attention qu'il le devait et il n'utiliserait jamais de très grands moyens pour trouver les livres les plus intéressants sur le sujet.

Il trouva l'astronomie une perte de temps, c'est pathétiquement simple. Il ne les aimait peut-être pas mais il savait très bien que les moldus s'étaient développés bien plus que les sorciers dans ce département en termes de savoir.

Potions en revanche, il appréciait beaucoup, même s'il ne supportait pas l'homme qui était supposé leur enseigner. A la fin de la classe il remerciait Merlin pour avoir pensé à lire tous ses livres de potions. Le professeur Snape était peut-être leur directeur de maison mais Harry n'avait aucun problème à dire que cet homme n'était pas un professeur. Mettre une recette de potion sur un tableau et leur dire de commencer n'était pas enseigner. Mais peu importe à quel point l'homme était incapable, c'était la dernière des raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait pas le supporter, avoir affaire à des incompétents était une partie de la vie et il s'y ait habitué au fil des ans. En revanche la manière dont l'homme le regardait était lentement mais surement en train de lui taper sur les nerfs. La plupart du temps le professeur Snape semblait heureux de le laisser seul, mais quelques fois quand il pensait qu'Harry ne le regardait pas, il le regardait avec mépris et ouvrait sa bouche comme pour lui dire quelque chose qui serait sans le moindre doute malicieux ou humiliant, mais ensuite il fermait sa bouche et regardait Harry avec dédain avant de se tourner dans l'autre direction. Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'être un génie pour réaliser que l'homme haïssait Harry.

Harry ne savait juste pas pourquoi. Oui il était vrai que l'homme a été à l'orphelinat avec Dumbledore, et il a fait plusieurs erreurs devant eux, cependant il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'homme le traitait de cette manière juste à cause d'une rencontre. Même si Mrs. Brown leur a dit quelque chose, il n'y avait absolument aucune preuve, d'autant plus qu'il s'est bien comporté à Poudlard. Il n'a blessé, torturé ou tué personne, par l'enfer il ne planifiait même pas de le faire dans le futur proche. Il se comportait pratiquement comme un petit ange, en observant et rien d'autre, alors il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison aux regards. Malgré cela, la vérité était que les regards commençaient à l'ennuyer. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait y faire quelque chose bien sûr, il n'était pas idiot et il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire à l'homme, du moins pas encore. Cependant ça ne l'empêchait pas de rêver à ce qu'il lui fera une fois qu'il aura fini l'école, ou peut-être comme un cadeau d'anniversaire pour lui-même quand il aura 17 ans. Oh, les possibilités étaient infinies.

Alors à la fin de la classe Harry avait un petit sourire sur son visage quand il rendit une potion parfaitement brassée. Il pouvait à peine attendre le prochaine cours, apparemment il pouvait devenir plutôt imaginatif quand il fantasmait à propos d'idées pour faire du mal à son estimé professeur. Qui sait peut-être que ses idées pourront être utiles un jour.

Snape ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était sûr que ce sourire ne signifiait rien de bon, et il dut réprimer le frisson qui voulait lui courir le long du dos.

La classe qu'Harry trouva la plus intéressante fut la Défense contre les Forces du Mal aussi appelée Défense contre les Arts Noirs. Harry fut un des premiers à arriver et prit un siège sur la première rangée. C'était la première classe pour laquelle Harry avait beaucoup de questions. Le fait qu'il ne puisse trouver aucune réponse ni d'indication concernant leur emplacement le frustrait à n'en plus finir. Avec ceci à l'esprit il opta pour demander au professeur, il espérait que l'homme puisse au moins l'éclairer sur quelques-unes d'entre elles ou lui pointer la bonne direction.

Donc quand le professeur eut fini de s'installer, Harry leva la main et dit.

« Professeur, j'ai une question. »

Le professeur Quirell sembla surpris qu'Harry était en train de lui parler et plus d'un élève le regardait avec curiosité, ils venaient juste commencer après tout, quelles questions pouvait-il avoir ?

« O-o-oui P-p-potter ? »

« Pourquoi alors que cette classe est appelée 'Défense contre les Forces du Mal' apprenons nous à nous défendre uniquement contre les Arts Noirs ?

Harry entendit les Gryffondors rire et même quelques Serpentards le regardaient comme s'il était un idiot, par contre il fut intéressé de constater qu'une petite partie de Serpentards, incluant Daphné Greengrass, le regardait avec encore plus de curiosité qu'avant. Quirell en revanche avait arrêté de trembler et le regardait directement dans les yeux.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Harry ne savait ce que c'était mais quelque chose avait changé dans la voix du professeur, et il ne parlait pas du manque de bégaiement. Sa voix était plus profonde, plus lisse et plus sombre. Cette voix ne semblait pas appartenir au professeur, c'était comme si l'homme était en train de porter un costume et avait mis le mauvais masque, ça ne correspondait simplement pas.

« J'ai demandé, » Harry répondit en mettant la question de la voix de l'homme de côté pour y réfléchir plus tard, « Pourquoi ne nous apprenons nous qu'à nous défendre contre les _'Arts Noirs'_ ? J'ai lu notre livre du début jusqu'à la fin et le livre ne nous apprends que quelques sorts, bons ou mauvais, deux ou trois malédictions et beaucoup de théorie. Les sorts ont aussi les contre-sorts dans le livre, je suppose que c'est la partie défense, cependant si cette partie est sur la défense, à moins que les sorts soient de la Magie Noire, je ne vois pas comment nous pouvons nous défendre contre les Arts Noirs. Et s'ils sont des sortilèges de Magie Noire pourquoi sont-ils enseignés s'ils sont supposément illégaux ? Et tant qu'on y est, que sont les Arts Noirs et qui décide ce qui est classifié comme Art Noir ? En revenant sur la question originale, si nous apprenons à nous défendre contre de la magie qui n'est pas noire, pourquoi la classe est-elle appelée 'Défense contre les Forces du Mal' avec la partie 'Forces du Mal' qui désigne les Arts Noirs ? Est-ce que ça ne nous donnerait pas un faux sentiment de sécurité, sans mentionner à quel point tout cela est biaisé, de dire aux élèves qu'ils n'ont besoin de se défendre que contre les Arts Noirs, ne serait-ce pas donner l'idée que tous les types de magie sont surs, qu'il n'y a que les Arts Noirs qui sont mauvais ? »

Quand Harry finit de parler aucun élèves de riait, les Serpentards qui ne sont pas moqués de lui le regardaient avec choc et surprise ainsi qu'une note d'approbation dans le cas d'une certaine sorcière blonde et Quirell le regardait avec curiosité. Harry attendait calmement la réponse du professeur, il était parfaitement conscient que les élèves le regardaient étrangement, surtout les Gryffondors, mais il ne se soucia jamais de ce que les autres pensaient de lui, ce qui lui importait maintenant était de savoir comment obtenir tout le savoir qu'il désirait, après tout le savoir était le pouvoir et Harry ne dira jamais que ce pouvoir ne l'intéressait pas immensément.

Le professeur Quirell sembla sortir de sa stupeur et répondit.

« Le Ministère sont ceux qui classifient ce qui fait partie de la magie Noire et ce qui n'en fait pas partie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le sujet est appelé comme il l'est et pourquoi il pointe directement vers la magie noire. La définition des Arts Noirs est plutôt complexe, cependant la plupart des gens associent le terme 'Arts Noirs' aux sorts et malédictions qui blessent ou tuent. »

Harry attendit que le professeur continue mais quand il devint apparent qu'il n'allait pas continuer, il fixa incrédulement l'homme.

« Les Arts Noirs sont le mal pur ! » un roux de Gryffondor s'exclama et Harry eut presque un arrêt cardiaque quand il vit que plusieurs élèves acquiesçaient de la tête, en revanche il vit que les Serpentards, tous ce coup-ci, les observaient en fronçant les sourcils et avec une touche de dégout dans les yeux.

«Tu plaisantes j'espère.» Se murmura Harry à lui-même mais tout le monde l'entendit et le professeur se concentra encore une fois sur Harry, ayant été précédemment concentré sur l'abruti roux.

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela Mr. Potter ? » et Harry remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui n'était pas là avant.

« C'est une des choses les plus irrationnelles que j'ai jamais entendue. J'ai toujours sur que j'étais bien plus intelligent qu'une personne normale mais la stupidité que montrent les gens dans le monde magique est étonnante. Quand j'ai entendu parler des Arts Noirs je pensais que c'était quelque chose qui était relaté à notre magie, avec la magie dans notre noyau et la manière dont on la manipulait mais si c'est vraiment le Ministère qui décide ce qu'est la Magie Noire alors c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? » Demanda Quirell sans retirer ses yeux de ceux d'Harry.

« Le Ministère est constitué de gens, et les gens sont fondamentalement effrayés de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, ou ce qu'ils ne sont pas capables de faire, ou ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas contrôler. Avec ça à l'esprit, quelle garantie avons-nous que les choix qu'ils ont fait ont été faits pour les bonnes raisons ? Et si quelqu'un n'était pas capable d'utiliser un sort, et il ou elle était effrayé de ce sort, et ne pouvait pas se défendre contre ce sort, ils pourraient simplement le classer comme un Art Noir et ce sera fini. Et ce n'est pas tout, et si une guerre éclatait, que se passerait il ? Sommes-nous sensés envoyer des sortilèges d'allégresse ou des sorts de stupéfixion et espérer qu'ils ne s'en remettent pas ou que quelqu'un de leur camp ne soit pas à leur côté et ne retire pas le sort ? C'est la stupidité humaine à son maximum. »

Quirell continua de le fixer pendant quelques moments, puis il regarda autour et apparu se rappeler ou il était et se concentra sur sa classe encore une fois. Le reste du cours se passa plutôt rapidement, même si le professeur bégayait tellement qu'il devenait difficile de le comprendre. Harry cependant ne payait pas attention. Les réponses qu'il a obtenues concernant les Arts Noirs ne le satisfaisaient pas le moins du monde. Il se fit la promesse à ce moment précis qu'il trouverait un moyen d'acquérir le savoir qu'il voulait tant, et il se fichait royalement des moyens utilisés. Il était si plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas que les yeux du professeur Quirell ne le quittèrent quasiment pas durant l'intégralité du cours.

* * *

Durant le jour suivant la classe de Défense, Harry remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé dans la manière qu'avaient les étudiants de le regarder. Au début les élèves le pointaient du doigt, murmuraient entre eux derrière leurs mains et le passaient plusieurs fois dans le couloir en essayant d'avoir un meilleur regard sur sa cicatrice, mais comme il était un Serpentard ils le faisaient quand ils pensaient qu'il ne regardait pas. Mais maintenant, maintenant il y avait une nouvelle émotion dans les yeux des élèves qui le regardaient. C'était une émotion qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, il ne manquait jamais une occasion de la provoquer chez les moldus qui vivaient à l'orphelinat. La peur, c'était une émotion si magnifique.

Harry savait que la conversation qu'il a eue dans son cours de Défense s'était répandue et l'opinion générale était qu'il était le prochaine Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne pouvait arrêter le sourire qui lui venait au visage à chaque fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un murmurer à propos de ça. Honnêtement il ne savait absolument pas comment un garçon de onze ans pouvait être un Seigneur Sombre, mais au moins tout cela lui fournissait les divertissements.

Les Gryffondors étaient les pires, surtout le roux qui était dans sa classe de Défense, qu'il avait appris été nommé Ronald Weasley. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de l'appeler un traire, un sorcier noir et un mangemort à chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry dans les couloirs. Harry ne le remarquait presque pas, pour Harry il était comme une mouche, il le gênera quelques fois mais jamais assez pour recevoir plus qu'un regard passant. Il ne fallait pas oublier la stupidité dont il faisait preuve aussi, Harry ne pensait sincèrement pas que c'était possible d'avoir moins de cerveau que le Weasel.

Quoique si Harry était honnête, il n'y avait que très peu de choses qui pouvaient gagner et garder son attention, surtout les gens. Ils étaient si ennuyeux, si inintéressants, était-ce réellement étonnant s'il ignorait la plupart d'entre eux ? Il y en avait qui étaient quand même utiles alors il les tolérait mais s'il pouvait à peine tenir son attention. Il a espéré que cela changerait dans le monde magique, qu'il trouverait quelqu'un qui l'intéresserait vraiment, quelqu'un comme lui mais avec suffisamment de différences pour qu'ils puissent se défier entre eux. Etrangement, quand il pensait à ça, il voyait l'image d'une tête blonde dans son esprit. Cependant tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé quelqu'un comme ça, il sera plutôt heureux avec quelqu'un qui pourra être utile et assez intéressant pour au moins le divertir.

Ce fut aussi ce jour-là qu'Harry trouva ce qu'il cherchait, dans les deux cas. Les gens diront que ce furent les premiers amis d'Harry mais il ne le voyait pas vraiment comme ça. Il est vrai que la première personne deviendrait une amie, sa meilleure amie même, mais les deux autres correspondaient plus à des animaux de compagnie pour Harry.

C'était à l'heure du repas de midi et la Grande Salle était à moitié pleine, Harry était assis dans son siège habituel à l'écart du reste des élèves. Il était en train de lire un livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque à propos des runes quand il sentit plusieurs présences près de lui. Même s'il ne le montrait, il était plutôt curieux, normalement personne ne s'assoit près de lui. Maudissant sa curiosité, Harry baissa son livre et regarda d'abord sur sa droite et ici se trouvaient deux filles, mais pas n'importe quelles filles, c'était les deux qui avaient pris le bateau avec lui. Il observa d'abord la brune qui se nommait apparemment Tracy Davis, elle avait toujours quelque rondeurs d'enfance mais avait aussi un air malicieux et mignon autour d'elle, elle le regardait curieusement et avec une pointe de respect qui plut beaucoup à Harry. Il tourna ensuite son regard sur la blonde et comme sur le bateau, il fut ébloui. Daphné Greengrass était définitivement toujours aussi belle, elle possédait une beauté que l'on voulait fixer pendant des heures juste pour s'en rappeler et elle semblait brillait à la lumière. Encore une fois, une image comportant lui et Daphné adultes et enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre apparut dans son esprit, mais il la bannit tout aussi vite, ne voulant pas s'embarrasser publiquement. Il remarqua aussi que contrairement à Tracy, elle ne le regardait pas curieusement mais plutôt avec une touche d'affection et une grande admiration, il pouvait aussi voir qu'elle l'inspectait autant que lui mais s'en cachait tout aussi bien. Il les fixa curieusement pendant quelques instants avant qu'elles ne comprennent l'indice et ne commencent.

« Je m'appelle Tracy Davis et voici mon amie Daphné Greengrass, nous en avions assez des conversations de la table tournant essentiellement autour de toi qui ne comportaient pas la moindre intelligence alors nous sommes venues vers la seule personne dans la Grande Salle qui semblait en possédait, cela te dérange-t-il ? » Lui dit la brune avec un ton de dégout quand elle parlait des autres élèves.

Harry décida instantanément qu'il la tolérerait étant donné qu'elle ne semblait pas être trop stupide. Il fixa un œil curieux sur Daphné qui acquiesça, signalant son accord avec Tracy. Il leur envoya un petit, et très faux, sourire qui les fit se relaxer instantanément et répondit.

« Mon nom est Harry Potter, et je vous souhaite la bienvenue ici, mesdemoiselles. » Répondit-il de sa voix musicale avec un sourire charmant.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la gauche afin d'observer l'autre 'intrus' qui était resté silencieux durant son discussion avec les filles et ne vit donc pas les rougissements présents sur les joues des jeunes femmes à sa droite. Il vit que l'autre personne était un garçon. Il était un peu plus grand qu'Harry, avec des cheveux ondulés d'un brun foncé et des yeux bleus, avec un visage aristocratique, des pommettes saillantes, de fines lèvres et un nez parfaitement droit. Il était plutôt beau remarqua Harry, il était loin d'être aussi magnifique que lui, mais toujours beau.

« Théodore Nott. » Se présenta le garçon quand il vit qu'il avait l'attention d'Harry.

Harry leva un sourcil montrant sa confusion, mais il se présenta quand même, c'était la moindre des politesses après tout.

« Harry Potter. »

Nott semblait plutôt content avec ça mais demanda avant qu'Harry ne retourne à son livre.

« Est-ce que ça te gênes si je m'assois ici ? »

« Non, » Répondit Harry après avoir échangé un regard avec les filles qui regardaient elles aussi Nott avec curiosité et avaient acquiescées devant son regard interrogateur, il maudit sa curiosité encore une fois et ajouta, « Cependant il semble plutôt curieux que tu le veuilles, après tout les autres Serpentards ne m'ont pas réellement accueillis avec les bras ouverts. »

Nott sembla inconfortable mais Harry s'en fichait, cependant quand l'amertume et la rage apparurent sur le visage du garçon, l'intérêt d'Harry grandit un peu.

« Mon père est à Azkaban pour avoir été un mangemort. Le Ministère a confisqué bien plus que la moitié de nos biens. Evidement les enfants de citoyens exemplaires qui n'ont servis le Seigneur des Ténèbres que parce qu'ils étaient sous un sort ne peuvent pas être vues en compagnie du fils d'un mangemort connu et loyal. » Finit par répondre Nott sans retirer ses yeux d'Harry.

« Je vois » Murmura Harry, et il voyait vraiment. Maintenant qu'il y pensait il se rappelait voir Nott s'assoir à l'écart des autres, il ne les a jamais vus parler non plus, il apparaissait plutôt isolé dans la Maison, et il n'avait pas d'amis dans les autres Maisons puisqu'il était un Serpentard donc cela voulait dire qu'il devait être quelqu'un de mauvais.

Pourtant il était quand même étrange que le fils d'un mangemort connu choisisse de s'associer au Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. N'étaient-ils pas supposés le détester pour avoir détruit leur seigneur ? D'autant plus qu'il était un sang-mêlé, et il savait que beaucoup croyaient aux conneries sur la pureté du sang. Mais il ne pouvait voir aucune haine dans les yeux de Nott. Puis il vit quelque chose dans son expression qui expliquait pourquoi il était là. Il était seul.

C'était un sentiment qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. Il avait ce regard dans ses yeux quand il était à l'orphelinat. Avant que tout ne change, avant qu' _il_ ne change. Il se rappelait comment c'était avant, vouloir appartenir, vouloir avoir quelqu'un qui soit fier de lui, par l'enfer même quelqu'un à qui parler. Mais peu importe combien il espérait, ce qu'il faisait n'importait pas, il était toujours le _monstre_ pour eux. Il pouvait toujours se rappeler parfaitement de toutes les fois où ils l'ont blessé, toutes les fois où ils l'ont humilié et personne ne fit jamais rien.

Il avait pris l'habitude de prier que quelqu'un vienne et l'amène à la maison, que quelqu'un soit son père ou sa mère, que quelqu'un veuille de lui. Et parfois quelqu'un le ramenait à la maison, et pour quelques moments il pensait que tout irait bien, qu'il pourrait être heureux et avoir une famille. Mais ça ne durait jamais. Ils le ramenaient toujours à l'orphelinat, il y avait toujours un problème avec lui. Un couple particulièrement religieux lui a même dit qu'il était l'enfant du Diable.

Les autres garçons à l'orphelinat ont utilisé ça à leur avantage et lui dirent qu'il ne méritait pas d'amour, pas de famille. Que peu importe ce qu'il ferait il ne serait jamais assez bien et personne ne le voudrait jamais. Et après quelques temps il les crut. Il arrêta de prier, il arrêta d'espérer puisque, clairement, ça ne servait à rien.

Mais ensuite il eut sept ans, et tout changea.

C'était pourquoi il ne fit qu'un signe de la tête montrant son accord et retourna à son livre. En plus Nott pourrait être utile, il a été élevé dans le monde sorcier et pourrait lui donner des informations qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir autrement, la même chose était vraie pour les deux filles à sa droite. En parlant d'elles, il pouvait voir que Davis apparaissait aussi confuse qu'auparavant et le regardait lui et Nott alternativement comme si elle espérait voir les réponses à ses questions, Daphné en revanche le regardait _lui_ avec compassion comme si elle avait savait ce qu'il avait vécu dans son enfance et voulait lui dire qu'elle était là pour lui, d'habitude un regard de la sorte l'aurait faire sortir de ses gonds et lui aurait donné une envie irrépressible de lui briser la nuque mais venant de Daphné, ce regard lui donna un sentiment inconnu au fond du ventre et une étrange chaleur se répandit dans son corps, il lui envoya simplement un sourire en remerciement et étrangement ce sourire était totalement vrai. Il vit qu'elle le retourna immédiatement ce qui fit augmenter la chaleur.

Il se retourna vers la gauche et vit que Nott apparaissait satisfait de rester assis et manger son repas et Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, il appréciait le silence et ne voyait aucun besoin à avoir d'inutiles conversations. Il vit aussi que Daphné et Davis avaient suivi l'exemple de Nott et restaient silencieuses, échangeant seulement quelques mots entre elles et à voix basse de temps en temps.

Vers la fin du repas, Nott brisa le silence.

« Que lis-tu ? Ça doit être plutôt intéressant, tu n'as pratiquement pas mangé à midi. »

Harry releva sa tête du livre et regarda autour, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait voir que de la curiosité dans les yeux de Nott et des filles Harry répondit.

« Je suis en train de lire ' _Runes et leurs applications basiques'_ par Shane Willis. C'est plutôt intéressant, par contre étant donné que ce ne sont que les applications basiques, ce sont des choses plutôt simples. Mais je pense que dans un ou deux mois je serai capable de comprendre des runes plus avancées.

Harry allait continuer à parler à propos du livre quand il vit que les yeux des trois personnes assises autour de lui étaient totalement écarquillés.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Il finit par demander, même s'il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. En tout cas dans les cas de Nott et Davis, pour quelque raison étrange il se souciait énormément de Daphné.

« Runes ? » S'exclama Nott, heureusement ils étaient loin des autres Serpentards donc ils n'entendirent pas, « Tu étudies les runes ? Nous ne commençons les runes qu'en troisième année ! Je savais que tu étais bon, je veux dire, en te voyant en cours il n'y avait pas de doute à propos de ça, mais des runes ? Et tu penses que tu pourras comprendre des runes plus avancées dans quelques mois ? C'est incroyable ! »

Harry sourit presque quand il vit les regards sur les visages de ses trois 'amis'.

« J'ai fait une erreur quand j'ai acheté les livres d'école, » Admit Harry, « Je n'ai acheté que les livres pour notre année et quelques autres. Mais je les ai déjà tous lus. Et nos livres de première année ainsi que nos cours sont extrêmement faciles. Je devais trouver quelque chose pour me divertir, et c'est là qu'apparaissent les Runes. »

Aucun des trois ne parla pendant quelques instants, puis Davis commença à rire et à secouer sa tête.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette réponse ne me surprend pas vraiment. »

Ils retournèrent à leur repas, enfin Harry le commençait voyant que son plat était plein. Cependant après quelques minutes Daphné commença à soupirer et Harry ainsi que les deux autres la regardèrent en relevant un sourcil. Sachant ce que demandait Harry, elle expliqua.

« Ils n'ont pas arrêté de nous fixer depuis que nous nous sommes assis ici et quand ils ont vu que j'ai remarqué ils regardent ailleurs et commencent à murmurer entre eux. C'est très irritant. »

« Hmm, étant donné que je suis apparemment le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres ils doivent se demander si vous êtes mes premiers partisans. » Remarqua un hautement amusé Harry mais en maintenant un ton sérieux, en regardant de nouveau son livre.

Les trois autour de lui ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes puis commencèrent à rire en même temps, gagnant l'attention de quelques Serpentards qui étaient assis plus près d'eux.

Il leur fallut quelques instants pour se contrôler puis ce fut finalement Nott qui parla pour les trois.

« Vraiment ? Faut que l'on t'adresse en disant ' _Mon Seigneur'_ dans ce cas-là ? »

Quand Harry les regarda, il fut impossible de nier l'amusement dans leurs yeux et Tracy Davis et Théodore Nott furent les premiers, à part Daphné Greengrass, à voir un vrai sourire sur le visage d'Harry.

« Non je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Au moins à Poudlard, Potter ou Harry suffiront. Cependant en dehors de Poudlard je suppose que vous pouvez m'adresser en utilisant ' _Votre Grace'_ , ça sonne bien, non ? »

En revanche les trois étaient encore une fois en train de rire et ne purent lui donner de réponse. Harry sourit et finit son repas, peut-être qu'avoir des gens autour de lui ne serait pas si mal après tout.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Salut à tous ! Bon je sais que la plupart d'entre vous ne m'aime probablement pas beaucoup en ce moment et je vous comprends étant donné que j'ai n'ai rien fait depuis plus de 3 mois. Je ne vais même pas essayer de me justifier en vous sortant des excuses pourries genre j'ai trop de travail, j'ai mal à la main etc, non la vérité c'est que je suis débile et têtu. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire je me suis promis de finir mes deux histoires actuelles avant de passer à autre chose et je déteste briser des promesses alors je m'y suis collé mais voilà le problème : au bout de 20 jours, j'avais envie de faire d'autre trucs donc je me suis bloqué tout seul comme un débile et voilà le résultat. Enfin bref, je vais essayer de continuer à poster des chapitres mais il est possible que je change d'histoire de temps en temps. Sachez simplement que je n'arrêterai pas cette histoire ou aucune des autres tant que je ne l'aurais pas fini donc même si je m'arrête pendant un mois ou deux de temps en temps, je reviendrai tout le temps.**

 **J'ai aussi pris en compte les reviews de la dernière fois notamment celles m'informant des 'and' que j'avais tendance à placer, j'ai essayé de tout relire cette fois ci pour empêcher ce problème d'arriver encore une fois.**

 **Voili voulou, en espérant que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

* * *

Un mois était passé avant même qu'Harry ne le remarque, rien n'avait changé, les cours continuaient d'être si faciles qu'Harry les trouvait presque ennuyeux et il continuait à ne pas interagir avec les autres élèves. Non pas qu'ils le souhaitaient, ils pensaient toujours fermement qu'il était le prochain Seigneur Noir alors la plupart préférait l'éviter, sauf Théo, Tracy et Daphné. Ces trois-là étaient presque en permanence dans son ombre, il était devenu très rare de voir Harry sans Théo, Tracy et Daphné.

Au début Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire avec ces trois autres personnes, il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, ou quelqu'un à qui parler, alors Harry ne savait pas quel masque utiliser avec eux. Il ne voulait pas se comporter comme un petit enfant innocent durant chaque minute qu'il passait avec eux, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il était prudent de montrer sa vraie personnalité non plus. Donc durant les quelques premiers jours, il resta silencieux la plupart du temps et laissait Théo et Tracy faire la conversation. Non pas que Théo était du type bavard mais ça aidait Harry à voir qui il était. Tracy en revanche était extrêmement bavarde et pouvait tenir des heures entières à parler sans interruptions à propos de tous les sujets qui lui passaient par la tête mais étrangement, Harry trouva que ça ne le dérangeait pas étant donné que même si elle parlait beaucoup, aucun des sujets qu'elle abordait n'était pour les enfants, la plupart du temps elle discutait de philosophie, d'histoire ou de magie. Il découvrit qu'elle était de sang mêlé comme lui et qu'elle partageait sa haine des moldus alors la plupart du temps il agissait comme Daphné et faisait semblant de tout écouter en acquiesçant de temps en temps sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit. Ensuite il y avait Daphné, Harry trouva qu'il appréciait sa compagnie bien plus que celle des deux autres et pouvait parler presque librement avec elle. Il découvrit aussi qu'elle portait souvent des masques exactement comme lui afin de cacher la plupart de ses émotions, en revanche quand ils étaient seuls, ils pouvaient se révéler entièrement. À la fin de la seconde journée après les cours, Daphné et Harry étaient les deux derniers élèves dans la salle commune et ils commencèrent à parler, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas ou en tout cas pas très bien ils se sentaient en sécurité et en confiance avec l'autre, après plus de deux heures de discussion plus aucun des deux ne portait de masque, ils étaient réellement Harry Potter et Daphné Greengrass parlant entre eux et pas les personnalités qu'ils employaient au quotidien pour cacher leurs émotions. Ces discussions devinrent un rituel entre eux et chaque soir depuis ils se retrouvaient ensemble soit dans la chambre de Harry, soit dans la salle commune quand elle était vide. Ce fut aussi Daphné qui donna Harry le premier câlin qu'il ait jamais reçu de sa vie.

Si Théo et Tracy étaient rarement vus sans Harry, il était littéralement _impossible_ de voir Daphné sans Harry ou Harry sans Daphné. Ils étaient totalement inséparables et faisaient tout ensemble. Et, à l'insu de tout le monde, ils n'étaient pas rare de les retrouver enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le lit de la malle d'Harry après qu'ils aient passé une de leurs soirées spéciales. Bien sûr tous deux étaient bien trop jeunes pour penser à devenir un couple ou tous ce qui allaient avec le domaine romantique mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'appréciaient pas la compagnie de l'autre plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Même pour Daphné qui, elle, avait une famille.

Le 'Quatuor de Serpentard' comme ils étaient appelés passait la plupart de leur temps à la bibliothèque, Théo et Tracy à travailler sur leurs livres de premières années et Daphné et Harry à rechercher les choses qui avaient capturé leurs intérêts respectifs. Après les quelques premiers jours, Harry trouva qu'il appréciait la compagnie de Théo autant que celle de Tracy. Il était silencieux, plus mature que la plupart des enfants de son âge et Harry pouvait avoir une conversation intelligente avec lui, peut-être pas au niveau de Daphné, ou Daph comme il l'appelait, mais toujours une conversation intelligente. Il ne voulait peut être pas montrer sa vraie personnalité au garçon mais au moins il pouvait être plus comme le 'vrai lui'.

Aujourd'hui était un des quelques moments ou Théo et Tracy n'étaient pas avec Daphné et Harry. Théo avait oublié qu'ils avaient des devoirs pour le lendemain et décida de le faire dans sa chambre, les taquinant en disant qu'à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la librairie il était distrait par les choses qu'étudiaient Harry et Daphné, les trouvant bien plus intéressantes que ses devoirs. Tracy, elle, devait envoyer une lettre à sa famille et était donc partie en direction de la volière dès qu'elle avait fini ses devoirs.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Harry et Daphné, bien au contraire, cela signifiait plus de temps rien juste à eux deux et même s'ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit, ces moments étaient pour chacun les meilleurs de la semaine. D'autant plus qu'Harry était peut être devenu habitué à la présence de Théo et Tracy mais il était toujours quelqu'un de très indépendant et solitaire et appréciait être seul, Daphné étant la seule exception. Il n'aimait pas les gens en général alors le simple fait qu'il passe autant de temps avec Théo et Tracy était, en son opinion, quelque chose proche d'un miracle. Le fait qu'il appréciait ces moments n'était rien de moins qu'époustouflant.

Voyant qu'il était presque l'heure du couvre-feu, Harry et Daphné se regardèrent et se comprirent instantanément, il était temps de partir. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent la bibliothèque. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la salle commune et une fois devant ce fut Daphné qui s'avança, dit le mot de passe et rentra en première, Harry rentra quelques secondes plus tard.

Dès qu'il entra Harry sut quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sentit un frisson lui courir dans le bas du dos et il observa rapidement et discrètement la salle à la recherche de Daphné et du danger. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'aucun Serpentard de première année n'était présent. La seconde chose qu'il remarqua était que la salle commune était divisée en deux, ce n'était pas évident à première vue mais pour quelqu'un qui savait observer, c'était visible. La troisième chose qu'il remarqua était le groupe de cinq garçons plus âgés qui était à l'écart des deux autres groupes, ils portaient des sourires cruels au visage et le regardaient avec haine et mépris. Mais ce qui scella leur sort dans l'esprit d'Harry fut la quatrième chose qu'il remarqua, à côté des cinq garçons se trouvait un autre élève de serpentard, lui aussi plus âgé qu'Harry, il avait un sourire de pure satisfaction et dans ses bras se trouvait Daphné, il l'entravait complètement et la forçait à regarder dans sa direction. Malgré le masque qu'elle essayait de porter, Harry pouvait voir dans ses beaux yeux bleus la terreur et la honte qu'elle ressentait.

Harry sut immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Apparemment quelques Serpentards n'allaient pas le laisser continuer ses observations en paix, quelque chose qui l'irritait légèrement. Maintenant il n'avait que quelques secondes pour décider de la manière avec laquelle il allait réagir et comment tourner la situation à son avantage. Il n'avait que quelques instants pour décider comment il voulait qu'ils le perçoivent, doux et innocent ou sombre et dangereux ? Ou quoique ce soit entre les deux. Il pourrait fonctionner avec tous les scénarios, il devait juste décider lequel serait le plus avantageux.

Avant qu'il ne puisse y penser un peu plus, les cinq élèves étaient autour lui et l'un d'entre eux le poussa contre le mur, le faisant se taper la tête contre la pierre et le rendant un peu étourdi. Deux des garçons lui attrapèrent les bras et les trois autres formèrent une barrière devant lui.

Harry reconnut le garçon qui se trouvait au milieu, c'était un élève de sixième année du nom de Jugson, il avait un sourire vicieux au visage et Harry était sûr qu'il était le chef de ce petit gang.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que tu apprennes comment les choses marchent par ici Potter, » dit-il sur un ton qu'il pensait très certainement menaçant, Harry dut se contrôler pour ne pas rouler des yeux, c'était complètement ridicule, « Il est temps que tu apprennes ou se trouves ta place. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un sang-mêlé dégoutant qui n'aurait pas dû être autorisé à Poudlard et encore mois dans la noble Maison de Serpentard. Tu ne vaux rien. Ta place est à mes pieds, à lécher mes chaussures, c'est la seule chose pour laquelle tu es utile. Et tu vas apprendre ça, d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Et Jugson et ses deux amis sortirent leur baguette de leur poche.

Avant que Jugson ne commence à parler Harry allait se retenir et faire le minimum afin que lui-même et Daphné se sortent de cette situation sans blessure, mais maintenant il était en colère. Il ne valait rien ? Sa place était à ses pieds ? S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne tolérait pas, c'était d'être traité comme ça, comme s'il était leur inférieur. A l'orphelinat, les autres enfants le faisaient parce qu'il était différent et ici, ils allaient le faire à cause de ses origines, à l'orphelinat ils ont appris à ne pas le croiser, ceux de Poudlard allaient recevoir la même leçon.

« Je vois », murmura Harry, mais tout le monde dans la salle commune l'entendit et plus d'un élève frissonna, « en supposant que tout se passe bien pour vous, qui serait la personne à me remettre…euh…à ma 'place' ? »

« Moi ! » Gronda Jugson en pointant sa baguette à Harry.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry fit quelque chose qui surprit tout le monde, il rit. Harry rit et la plupart des élèves sentirent leur sang se geler dans leurs veines, c'était un rire froid et cruel et qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'un rire devrait être. Et quand Harry releva la tête Jugson et ses deux amis reculèrent d'un pas presque instinctivement. Les yeux d'Harry brillaient de magie et un sourire sadique transformait son visage d'ange en celui d'un démon.

Harry leva les mains, le mouvement suivit par tous ceux présent, et plaça chaque main sur les bras de deux garçons qui le tenaient, la seconde d'après le silence dans la salle commune fut brisé par deux hurlements d'agonie provenant des garçons. Les deux lâchèrent Harry immédiatement, tenant leur bras contre leur torse, les élèves les plus proches pouvaient voir les chemises des deux garçons se tremper de sang et quelque uns virent même des bouts d'os sortirent de la chair. Harry pointa les deux garçons du doigt et ils s'évanouirent.

S'étant libéré en moins de 10 secondes, Harry tourna son attention vers Jugson et ses trois copains. Les deux premiers, ceux qui se trouvaient aux cotés de Jugson, levèrent leur baguette dans sa direction mais avant qu'ils ne puissent ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer les sorts, Harry avait déjà agi et deux cris jumeaux remplirent la salle commune. Les deux étaient au sol avec leurs jambes brisées. Harry pointa encore une fois dans leur direction et les cris s'arrêtèrent, montrant que les deux étaient inconscients.

Harry se tourna ensuite vers le dernier des amis de Jugson, celui qui tenait Daphné. C'était la première fois depuis le début du 'combat' qu'il regardait dans leur direction et il ne fut pas déçu. Apparemment Daphné avait réagi quand elle l'avait vu prendre la main et s'était débarrassée de son agresseur puisque celui-ci était au sol avec une main sur ses parties génitales qui avaient sans doute était attaquées et l'autre main sur son nez qui saignait abondement. Daphné, quant à elle, se tenait au-dessus du garçon tombé et pointait sa baguette vers la foule d'élèves qui les regardait en les défiant presque du regard de l'attaquer. Elle se retourna néanmoins un instant et lui envoya un petit sourire pour lui assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle donna ensuite un puissant coup de pied sur la tête du garçon qui perdit immédiatement conscience.

Harry se reconcentra donc sur Jugson, en revanche il ne perdit pas de vue le reste de la salle, ne manquant donc ni les visages pâles des élèves ni la peur que la plupart d'entre eux ne pouvait pas cacher. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'appréciait pas ça. La peur était une tellement belle émotion.

« Tu vas me remettre à ma place ? » Demanda doucement Harry, sans retirer ses yeux de ceux de Jugson. Se déplaçant à une vitesse surprenante, il se trouvait devant Jugson et lui retira la baguette de la main, « Puis-je savoir comment tu comptes faire ça ? »

Même si son ton était parfaitement amical, ses yeux promettaient de la douleur et Jugson perdit toute couleur qu'il avait sur le visage.

Voyant que Jugson n'allait pas répondre, Harry concentra sa magie afin de mettre l'adolescent devant lui à genoux, tant que c'était quelque chose de simple, il n'avait pas besoin de baguette ou de sorts, sa magie agirait selon ses souhaits.

Avec Jugson à genoux devant lui, Harry n'avait aucun mal à caresser son visage, c'était un geste tendre, doux et presque mignon et cela ne faisait que rendre son expression encore plus diabolique pour Jugson.

« Je suis un peu ennuyé avec ce que vous alliez faire Jugson et surtout que vous vous soyez servis de Daphné, » Harry informa l'autre garçon sans enlever sa main de la joue de Jugson, et adorant la façon dont les yeux de Jugson s'écarquillèrent et se remplirent de peur, « J'étais parfaitement satisfait en observant et en étudiant mais tu m'as forcé la main, ce qui, je dois l'admettre, m'ennuie un peu. »

Quand Harry finit de parler il avait sa main droite sur le bras de Jugson, avait retroussé la manche du garçon jusqu'à son coude et était en train de faire des dessins invisibles avec le bout de son doigt sur l'avant-bras de Jugson.

« Et tout ça pour quoi ? » continua Harry, « A cause du sang ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix douce en rassemblant sa magie dans le bout de son doigt afin de couper le bras de Jugson partout où son doigt passait, « Dis-moi, est ce que ton sang pur t'aide en ce moment ? » Lui demanda Harry, son doigt créant un dessin particulièrement laid sur la peau de l'autre garçon, ignorant complètement les gémissements de douleur que l'autre produisait.

« Ce qui importe ce n'est pas le sang, c'est la magie. Est-ce que tu comprends ? » Demanda Harry, comme s'il était un professeur demandant une question à un élève.

Malgré la douleur Jugson leva la tête et regarda Harry dans les yeux, il ne savait pas c'était une question rhétorique mais il y répondit malgré tout.

« Je c-c-comprends. » Et regardant dans les yeux de l'enfant devant lui, comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ?

« Bon garçon, » murmura Harry en caressant sa joue, comme s'il était un animal de compagnie qui avait fait plaisir à son maître en apprenant à nouveau tour, « juste pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucun doute, où se trouve ma place ? »

Jugson ne perdit pas de temps pour répondre.

« Au-dessus de moi. » Dit-il avec conviction et il laissa passé un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que les yeux d'Harry avaient perdu leur regard froid.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu intelligent. Malheureusement ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne m'as pas ennuyé, tu sais que tu dois en subir les conséquences, pas vrai ? »

Jugson acquiesça et baissa la tête, il était peut-être en sixième année, mais il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui-même qui lui criait de se soumettre, d'obéir et ce qu'il a fait, il s'est soumis, en baissant la tête et en attendant sa punition.

« Hmm… j'espère que tu ne me feras pas regretter de te donner une si petite punition. » Dit Harry avec une voix qui n'était qu'un tout petit peu au-dessus d'un murmure, en touchant la main gauche de Jugson, il brisa tous les os de sa main. Heureusement pour Jugson il ne sentit la douleur que pendant quelques secondes car Harry ne perdit pas de temps pour le rendre inconscient.

« Vous, » dit Harry en regardant un garçon et deux filles qui étaient proches, « emmenez-les à l'infirmerie. »

Les trois Serpentards ne réfléchirent même pas avant de lui obéir et quelques secondes plus tard ils avaient quitté la salle commune avec les six garçons flottants devant eux.

La situation entière n'avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes. Cinq minutes fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Harry pour définir la hiérarchie de Serpentard. Lui-même tout en haut, suivi par tous les autres, dépendant de leur utilité et de leurs relations avec Harry ils pouvaient se rapprocher du haut, ils pouvaient se battre entre eux pour ça. Tout ça fut défini en cinq minutes, sans qu'Harry n'ai à dire un seul mot sur le sujet, ils étaient des Serpentards après tout.

Maintenant que Daphné n'avait pas à surveiller le garçon qu'elle avait rendu inconscient ni le reste de la salle, elle rangea sa baguette et vint se placer sur la droite d'Harry montrant ainsi sa place dans la hiérarchie en tant que bras droit et de personne proche la rendant ainsi intouchable. Tout au fond d'elle-même elle savait que c'était sa place et qu'elle venait juste de la trouver, elle savait aussi que jamais elle ne la quitterait mais ça lui allait, Harry était son meilleur ami et la personne qui en savait le plus sur elle dans me monde entier. Durant ce mois passé et tout ce temps à ses côtés elle s'était vue se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui et ne le regrettait pas même pendant une seule seconde, Harry était sa famille, et même si elle aimait son père, sa mère et sa sœur, ce n'était pas le même amour, si elle les perdait elle pourrait continuer à vivre en revanche elle ne pourrait pas supporter la perte d'Harry. Et même si elle n'était pas encore complètement sur de ses sentiments, elle commençait néanmoins à atteindre sa puberté et à s'intéresser aux garçons et là encore elle savait que le seul garçon avec lequel elle pourrait être sera Harry, elle n'acceptera simplement personne d'autre. Quand elle avait été attaquée à l'entrée de la salle commune, elle avait eu peur mais malgré sa terreur elle avait confiance en Harry et elle savait qu'il viendrait la chercher et c'est ce qu'il a fait, en plus de s'établir comme le chef de la maison Serpentard.

Harry et Daphné observait la salle commune côte à côte, leurs visages ne montraient aucune émotion, ils ne semblaient pas se soucier de ce qu'ils avaient fait, et quand Harry prit la parole sa voix était douce et mélodieuse, poussant quelques-unes des personnes dans la salle à se demander comment une voix aussi magnifique pouvait être aussi froide et cruelle quelque secondes auparavant. D'autres pensaient que sa voix s'accordait avec lui, elle était comme son apparence, à cacher un démon cruel et sadique, c'était bien plus terrifiant que s'il ressemblait à un monstre.

« J'espère que le reste d'entre vous est aussi intelligent que Jugson, étant donné que je ne serai absolument pas heureux si à cause de votre stupidité, je me retrouvais blessé de quelque manière que ce soit, et cela va de même pour Daphné. » dit-il en la pointant du doigt alors que la désignée foudroyait du regard toutes les personnes de la salle.

Harry fut plutôt satisfait quand il vit quelques-uns d'entre eux acquiescer et d'autres le regarder avec compréhension dans leurs yeux.

Ne perdons pas de temps, il se dirigea dans sa chambre, Daphné sur ses talons, il y avait un livre qu'il voulait dire et il avait déjà passé plus de temps dehors qu'il ne le voulait. La preuve que les autres élèves avaient compris leur leçon était le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait commenté le fait qu'il y ait une fille dans le dortoir des garçons. Lui n'était absolument pas gêné par cela puisque ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait dans la même chambre voir le même lit.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que dans une alcôve qui était cachée derrière une peinture, tous les Serpentards de première année sauf Théodore et Tracey avaient regardé tout ce qui s'était passé.

« T'as vu ça Draco ? » Demanda Blaise Zabini à son meilleur ami, « Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Draco regarda les autres Serpentards qui étaient là et tous, tout comme Blaise, le regardaient en attendant sa réponse. Cependant il ne savait pas quoi leur dire. Que pouvait-il leur dire ? Avant qu'il ne vienne à Poudlard, il avait tout prévu, il allait aller à Serpentard, il grimperait dans la hiérarchie de la maison avec facilité, il était après tout un Malfoy et un sang pur, et il finirait par régner sur Serpentard, tout comme son père avant lui. Mais cinq minutes, juste cinq minutes, avaient changé tout ça. Peut-être que la meilleure option était de parler à son père et de demander son opinion, il était sûr que son père saurait quoi faire.

« Nous ne faisons rien. Nous observons et ne faisons rien. À Noël je parlerai à mon père, je suis sûr qu'il saura quoi faire. »

Le reste de Serpentards de première année acquiescèrent et discrètement quittèrent leur cachette afin d'aller dans leur chambre, ils devaient réfléchir à beaucoup de choses.

Cette nuit il n'y eut que quatre Serpentards qui passèrent une nuit paisible et leurs noms étaient Harry Potter, Théodore Nott, Tracy Davis et Daphné Greengrass, tous les autres ne pouvaient fermer les yeux sans voir un visage angélique avec un sourire sadique et des yeux de la couleur de la mort.

* * *

Le jour suivant rien n'apparut avoir changé dans la maison Serpentard. Harry, Daphné, Tracy et Théo continuèrent à s'asseoir à l'écart des autres serpents et les étudiants de Serpentard continuèrent d'avoir un air supérieur et arrogant autour d'eux. Pour pratiquement tout le monde dans le château rien n'avait changé. Severus Snape en revanche n'était pas un de ceux qui ne voyaient rien de différent à propos de la maison Serpentard.

Pour commencer, cette nuit il avait reçu un appel de cheminette de la part de Poppy, l'informant que six de ces serpents étaient à l'infirmerie. Severus ne l'admettra jamais mais quand il vit qui étaient les étudiants en question, il fut plutôt surpris. Jugson et sa bande était parmi les meilleurs étudiants de leur année. Quand il leur demanda ce qui était arrivé, il fut encore plus surpris quand ils refusèrent de dire quoi que ce soit. Frustré mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il alla se coucher en faisant une note mentale d'observer de très près les élèves le lendemain matin afin de voir s'il pouvait avoir plus d'informations sur la raison pour laquelle six de ses Serpentards ont fini à infirmerie. Il savait que si c'était des Gryffondors qui l'avaient fait ils ne seraient pas capables de le cacher les Gryffondors ne connaissaient pas le sens du mot subtilité.

Le matin suivant il ne remarqua rien de différent à propos des autres maisons et au premier regard il n'y avait rien de différent avec sa maison non plus, mais pour quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un qui était habitué à remarquer tous les détails sur son environnement et sur les autres personnes afin d'assurer sa survie, il était plutôt facile de voir que tous ses Serpentards se forçaient à se comporter normalement, tous sauf quatre. Harry Potter, Daphné Greengrass, Tracy Davis et Théodore Nott. Tous les quatre se comportaient exactement comme habituellement, ils étaient les seuls Serpentards qui ne semblaient pas se forcer. Il pouvait néanmoins remarquer que Greengrass semblait un peu moins froide que d'habitude et en particulier avec Potter. L'étrange comportement de ces serpents et les six à l'infirmerie le faisaient les observer avec bien plus d'attention que d'habitude.

Les Serpentards semblaient nerveux, quelques-uns parmi les plus jeunes ne pouvaient cacher la peur qui apparaissait de temps en temps dans leur expression, alors que d'autres parmi les plus âgés ne pouvaient cacher leur admiration, leur respect et dans certains cas leur révérence qui apparaissaient de temps à autre.

Severus remarqua aussi que ces émotions n'apparaissaient que quand ils regardaient furtivement les quatre Serpentards de première année et en particulier le garçon aux cheveux noirs et la fille aux cheveux blonds.

Severus du faire beaucoup d'efforts pour cacher son choc. Non ! Non, ça ne se pouvait pas. C'était complètement impossible. La conclusion qu'il avait atteinte devait être fausse. Potter était un élève de première année, il était impossible qu'il ait pu envoyer six étudiants plus âgés à l'infirmerie. ' _Mais,'_ murmura une petite voix dans son esprit, ' _tes Serpentards se comporte bizarrement et tous ces regards… en plus tu te rappelles de l'orphelinat, pas vrai ?'_ Il était sûr que la voix se moquait de lui, il ne pouvait trouver aucun argument valide et il se rappelait de l'orphelinat, il aimerait que ce ne soit pas le cas mais il s'en rappelait.

Il continua à observer ses serpents et les regards dans la direction de Potter et de Greengrass ne s'arrêtèrent pas. À midi, quand les six Serpentards quittèrent l'infirmerie et rejoignirent le reste de la maison dans la grande salle Severus aux interactions entre eux et le reste de la maison et il en resta presque bouche bée quand il vit qu'ils ne s'assirent, et les autres ne firent de l'espace pour eux que quand ils reçurent un signe de la tête positif de la part de Potter.

C'était la confirmation qu'il avait besoin, mais comment ? Comment Potter l'avait-il fait ?

C'était une des pensées qui le tourmentaient durant le reste de la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait cours avec les premières années de Serpentard.

Potter et Greengrass comme dans toutes les classes précédentes rendirent une potion parfaite et Severus ne fut pas capable de contenir le désir de les confronter, surtout Potter. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait afin de trouver un moyen de mettre le morveux en retenue et c'était l'opportunité parfaite et même si Daphné Greengrass devait être punie elle aussi, il considérerait ça comme une punition adéquate pour être proche de Potter.

« Potter, Greengrass, restez après la fin du cours. »

Potter acquiesça simplement et rangea ses affaires alors que Greengrass parut surprise qu'il demande à la voir elle aussi mais elle cacha rapidement cette émotion et elle aussi acquiesça et rangea ses affaires, en disant au passage à Nott et Davis qu'ils les rattraperaient plus tard. Quand tous les étudiants quittèrent la salle, les deux Serpentards se rapprochèrent côte à côte de son bureau et le regardèrent en silence.

« La nuit dernière six étudiants ont fini à l'infirmerie avec des os brisés et l'un d'entre eux avait un traumatisme crânien, » commença Severus en espérant voir quelque chose d'incriminant dans leur posture, en revanche la seule réaction qu'il obtint fut un haussement de sourcil de la part de Potter et un regard sans émotion de la part de Greengrass, « y a-t-il quelque chose que l'un d'entre vous voudrait me dire à propos de cette affaire ? »

Severus savait que ces deux-là étaient responsables, il ne savait pas comment, et il n'avait absolument aucune preuve mais c'était Potter et Greengrass. Hier il avait aperçu Davis près de la voilière et Nott sur le chemin entre la bibliothèque et la salle commune alors il savait que ces deux-là étaient innocents mais il avait la certitude que les deux gamins devant lui étaient dangereux. Il avait espéré que s'ils étaient poussés dans un coin, l'un d'entre eux dirait la vérité ou au moins laisserait passer quelque chose d'incriminant.

Durant un court instant Severus aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres du garçon et une petite lueur amusée briller dans les yeux bleus de la fille, mais quand il regarda encore la seule chose visible sur le visage de Potter et Greengrass était de la confusion.

« Quelque chose à propos de si étudiants ? Non professeur, honnêtement je pense que je n'ai parlé qu'à un seul d'entre et je suis sûr que c'était pour moins de cinq minutes. Daphné et moi avons entendu dire ce matin au petit déjeuner que c'était à propos d'un duel entre amis qui avaient débordé… »

« De plus, » continua Greengrass avec son visage sans la moindre émotion mais de sa voix mélodieuse, « ces six élèves étaient de cinquième année il me semble… »

Si c'était une situation différente avec une personne différente, Severus aurait admiré les habilités en mensonge de ses deux élèves, Potter avait répondu toute une phrase en mentant sans mentir et Greengrass avait continué sur sa lancée avec une suggestion pour effacer leurs traces. Severus était un excellent Legilimens et en identifiant les choses autant qu'il le pouvait, sans entrer dans l'esprit Potter, le garçon avait dit la vérité, pas toute la vérité mais la vérité néanmoins.

Severus savait qu'il fallait être un manipulateur exceptionnel pour être capable de mentir tout en disant la vérité et il ne savait pas quoi penser par rapport au savoir que le garçon et la fille devant lui étaient capables de le faire. Des enfants de 11 ans.

Peu importe à quel point il essayait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'orphelinat, à la conversation avec Mrs. Brown est à la conversation qui a suivi avec Potter. Ça ne pouvait pas être normal qu'un enfant ressemble autant au Seigneur des ténèbres.

« Dégagez. » Murmura Severus en regardant le visage angélique en face de lui et ce qui était sans doute sa première partisane, cette fois-ci Severus était sûre qu'un sourire était apparu sur leur visage, cependant c'était le rire qui l'entendit quand la porte se referma qui le fit trembler. Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que Severus maudira le jour où ils sont allés à l'orphelinat.

* * *

Albus était dans la salle du staff attendant que tous les professeurs arrivent afin qu'ils puissent commencer la réunion. Alors qu'il attendait Il remarqua que son maître des potions semblait distrait et un peu agité, faisant une note mentale de lui parler à la fin de la réunion, Albus appela l'attention de ses collègues afin qu'ils puissent commencer.

Comme d'habitude ils commençaient avec les plus vieilles années, comme ça les professeurs qui n'avaient cours qu'avec les années à partir de la troisième étaient libres de partir quand ils arriveraient aux élèves de deuxième et première année, étant donné qu'ils ne voyaient quasiment jamais ces élèves.

Après environs deux heures ils arrivèrent enfin aux élèves de première année et Albus devait admettre qu'il était curieux de voir comment le jeune Harry s'était adapté.

Harry n'était absolument pas comme il se l'était imaginé et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux à propos du garçon.

« Et y a-t-il un élève première année qui a montré un talent particulier ? » Demanda Albus.

C'est une question habituelle, il l'a posé chaque année, comme faisait chaque directeur avant lui. Il n'y avait pas toujours un étudiant qui avait plus de talent que ses camarades mais occasionnellement il y avait un élève qui était particulièrement talentueux dans un champ ou un autre de la magie et les professeurs gardaient un œil sur lui et l'encourager à travailler indépendamment dans ces champs. Albus se rappelait parfaitement de quelques-uns de ses étudiants, Severus Snape était un génie en potion, il faisait des potions quand il avait 11 ans que la plupart des élèves de sixième année n'étaient pas capables d'accomplir. James Potter en n'était un autre, cependant son champ était la métamorphose, il pouvait créer des choses grâce à la métamorphose qui le surprenait même lui, Albus Dumbledore. Et bien sûr il y avait Lily Potter, les sortilèges étaient son champ de magie favori, il n'existait pas un seul sort qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire.

Mais cette année, même si c'était une question habituelle, Albus était particulièrement intéressé dans la réponse. Est-ce qu'Harry avait hérité du talent de sa mère ou de son père ? Ou peut-être ce que sa force se trouverait dans un champ de la magie totalement différent ? Il pouvait à peine contenir sa curiosité, cependant il remarqua que les professeurs semblaient bien plus animés qu'avant mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vouloir commencer. Minerva finit par être la première, elle sortit quelque chose sa poche et le posa au milieu de la table.

« Minerva ? » Demanda Albus, en se demandant lui-même ce que son amie de longue date faisait.

« Ceci a été fait par un élève durant sa première classe de métamorphose. »

Albus haussa un sourcil et ramassa ce qui apparaissait être une aiguille, et dès qu'il la vit de plus près ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. L'aiguille était un chef-d'œuvre.

Les regards curieux de ses collègues lui dirent qu'il n'avait pas été capable de caché son émerveillement. Sachant que s'ils ne voyaient pas l'aiguille ils ne seraient pas capables de comprendre, Albus passa l'aiguille à Filius qui était à sa gauche. Albus fut content de voir que le professeur de sortilèges n'était lui aussi pas capable de contenir sa stupéfaction. Une fois que l'aiguille avait fait le tour des professeurs, il demanda à Minerva.

« Qui ? »

« Vous n'avez pas connu les initiales ? » Demanda Minerva avec un petit sourire, « HJP Harry James Potter. Potter était capable d'accomplir la métamorphose à son premier essai et il retransforma aussi l'aiguille en une allumette dès le premier essai. Ensuite il passa le reste du cours à jouer avec son aiguille, la transformant autant qu'il pouvait l'imaginer. Je lui ai dit d'essayer de modifier son aiguille mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de talent. »

Albus n'avait pas vu Minerva aussi excitée depuis longtemps, elle en tremblait presque.

Il entendit Filius glousser et vit le petit professeur secouer la tête.

« Apparemment ce n'est pas que mon cours qui est un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Je vous jure qu'il s'ennuie en classe. Malgré tout ce que je leur ai donné à faire je ne pense pas qu'il y avait réellement quelque chose qui représentait un défi pour lui. »

Les autres professeurs joignirent la conversation, tous disant clairement qu'Harry était parmi les meilleurs sinon le meilleur de son année. Severus était un des seuls qui n'avaient rien dit à propos d'Harry, il en était de même pour Quirell mais Albus pensait que ça avait plus à voir avec son bégaiement qu'autre chose. Après environ une demi-heure, dont 10 minutes avaient été consacrées à parler de l'Harry et près de cinq minutes sur une jeune fille du nom de Daphné Greengrass, Albus termina la réunion et congédia les professeurs, en demandant à Severus de rester.

« Tu sembles distrait, quelque chose de va pas ? » Demanda Albus dès qu'ils étaient seuls.

« Le morveux, toutes les potions qu'il a fait étaient parfaites, pareil pour la gamine Greengrass. »

Albus soupira, avoir un ou plusieurs élèves aussi talentueux dans plus d'un sujet étaient rare, le dernier datait d'il y a plus de 50 ans, c'était étrange comment les similarités entre les deux continuaient à apparaître.

« C'est tout ce qui te gênait ? »

Albus était sûr qu'il y avait plus que ça, cependant il ne demanda pas étant donné qu'il était sûr que Severus ne répondrait pas.

Severus le regarda dans les yeux et soupirant, il finit par dire.

« Six Serpentards ont fini à l'infirmerie la nuit dernière. Je sais que c'était lui directeur. Je suis certain que c'était lui. Et je sais aussi qu'il a eu de l'aide en la forme de Mademoiselle Greengrass, ces deux-là sont inséparables. »

Albus fut plutôt surpris, en son temps Tom ne s'était attaché personne étant donné qu'il considérait tout le monde en dessous de lui, et cette information lui donna beaucoup d'espoir étant donné que peut-être Harry pouvait encore aimer.

« As-tu des preuves ? » Demanda Albus calmement, il doutait que soit le cas, Tom n'en avait jamais laissé lui non plus.

« Des preuves !? Bien sûr que je n'ai pas de preuve ! » Gronda pratiquement Severus, « Albus il y a quelque chose à propos de ce garçon qui me dérange. » Finit-il par admettre dans une voix juste un peu plus haute qu'un murmure et Albus dut s'empêcher de sourire.

Il y a 50 ans c'était lui qui était à la place de Severus Snape ayant des pensées similaires à propos d'un autre garçon avec des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus glacés et un visage qui n'était qu'un peu moins parfait que celui d' Harry Potter.

Les similarités entre les deux étaient extrêmement nombreuses, malgré tout Albus avait toujours de l'espoir parce que même s'il y avait des similarités il y avait aussi beaucoup de différences. Peut-être qu'il serait mieux de se concentrer sur les différences et d'espérer que l'histoire ne se répéterait pas, après tout la plus grande différence était que l'un d'entre eux était un Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'autre était le Sauveur du monde magique.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Salut tout le monde, vous avez vu j'ai posté un autre chapitre sans attendre 50 ans, c'est bien non ? NON ? Dans tous les cas, le voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je ne sais pas si le chapitre suivant arrivera aussi vite, j'ai un essai complet à rédiger sur le Général de Gaulle et ça me prend tout mon temps mais je vais quand même essayer de le finir avant mercredi de la semaine d'après.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews et à bientôt !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire jusqu'au chapitre 22 appartient à LittleMissXanda.**

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de nuque, en ne comprenant pas réellement pourquoi avant de se rappeler où il était.

La veille a été le dernier jour d'école avant les vacances de Noël et après avoir dit au revoir à Théo, Tracy et Daphné et étant le seul Serpentard qui restait à Poudlard, il avait décidé de prendre un long bain dans sa malle. Après son bain il avait décidé de rester dans sa malle, alors il avait pris un livre et s'était assis sur un des fauteuils de son salon, où il s'était apparemment endormi et s'était de là que venait son torticolis.

Il se rappelait aussi des longues heures qu'avait passées Daphné à essayer de le convaincre à venir chez elle pour fêter Noël avec sa famille, apparemment elle les avait contactés une semaine auparavant pour leur demander la permission, permission qu'ils lui avaient immédiatement donnée. Malheureusement, même s'il considérait Daphné son amie, il préférait toujours être seul et malgré le fait qu'elle lui a assuré que sa famille s'entendrait bien avec lui, il ne voulait vraiment pas passer autant de temps avec des inconnus.

Les mois précédents étaient passés sans rien de plus excitant que les leçons de vol et Harry était plutôt content avec ça. Il semblait que les élèves de sa Maison avaient appris leur leçon, au moins pour le moment. Il était sûr qu'il devrait renforcer la leçon sur un idiot tôt ou tard. Il espérait que ce sera tard, considérant les circonstances. Après la classe de potion durant laquelle Snape leur avait demandé à lui et à Daphné de rester après le cours l'homme ne lui avait plus parlé et quand il avait demandé à Daphné, elle lui avait dit la même chose, cependant Harry savait que Snape passait la plupart de son temps à l'observer. Il savait que le professeur ne l'aimait pas et il savait que Snape pensait qu'il avait été celui qui avait envoyé Jugson et ses amis à l'infirmerie donc il garda son comportement enfantin la plupart du temps et surtout quand il voyait le professeur dans les environs. À cause de tout ceci, il espérait que personne ne lui causerait de problèmes, ce serait très mauvais pour lui si il dérapait encore plus devant Snape.

Jugson en revanche, Jugson l'a surpris. Au lieu de l'éviter comme la peste et de préparer sa revanche, il a décidé de passer du temps avec lui. Il était à ses côtés pratiquement autant que l'étaient Théo et Tracy.

Au moins deux fois par semaine, il les rejoignait dans la bibliothèque et faisait ses devoirs. En revanche, une fois, il vit ce sur quoi Harry travaillait et remarqua son intérêt dans les runes et lui offrit de l'aider, de voir quelles runes il avait déjà dessinées ou gravées et lui offrit même ses notes de cours afin qu'Harry puisse mieux comprendre le sujet.

Il promit aussi de ramener ses notes en Arithmancie pour Daphné mais lui dit qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aider plus étant donné que ce n'était pas une de ces matières fortes.

Harry et Daphné acceptèrent, curieux de voir ce que voulait Jugson, mais jusque-là il ne fit que ses devoirs, discuta avec Harry sur le sujet des runes et donna ses calculs d'Arithmancie à Daphné. Harry admettait que les conversations avec Jugson étaient intéressantes, les runes étaient l'un des sujets favoris de Jugson donc il savait beaucoup de choses sur elles.

Harry s'étira et alla prendre une douche. Il adorait le château mais il était heureux de finalement passer un peu de temps seul et d'avoir l'opportunité de perdre tous ses masques dans la sécurité de sa malle.

Même s'il le voulait vraiment il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas passer les vacances entières dans sa malle, mais il ne sortait quand même que pour le repas de midi.

Étant donné qu'il n'y avait que très peu d'étudiants qui étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances, les professeurs décidèrent qu'ils mangeraient tous ensemble à la même table. C'était soi-disant pour que les quelques élèves qui restaient pouvaient être plus à l'aise les uns avec les autres et passer du temps ensemble, peu importe leur maison.

Pour Harry tout cela ne fit pas différence, les autres élèves restaient loin de lui, la plupart pensait encore qu'il était le prochain seigneur noir, même si, aussi loin qu'ils savaient, il n'avait rien fait de mal depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Il devait réellement se demander s'ils étaient réellement si stupides ou s'ils faisaient semblant de le croire afin de ne pas être vus du côté du _maléfique Serpentard_. Honnêtement il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, la stupidité ou le manque de cran. Il avait 11 ans ! Pensaient-ils réellement que durant la nuit il s'asseyait dans sa chambre avec ses trois 'partisans' Daphné, Théo et Tracy et préparait des plans pour la domination du monde ?

Bougonnant à propos de la stupidité humaine il choisit un siège près des professeurs et s'assit à côté du professeur Quirell. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le professeur avait une aura qui le calmait, il supposait que c'était la magie de l'homme. Harry avait le sentiment que cet homme utilisait autant de masques que lui.

Tout en souhaitant aux professeurs une bonne journée il commença son repas. Ne voulant pas passer plus de temps qu'il n'en avait absolument besoin dans la grande salle, il finit plutôt rapidement et se dirigea directement à la bibliothèque. Maintenant que le château était presque vide il pouvait explorer la bibliothèque autant qu'il le voulait. Il se lamenta sur le fait qu'il ne puisse pas accéder à la réserve, mais il ne pensait pas qu'aucun des professeurs ne lui donnerait d'autorisation signée, peu importe à quel point il était doué il était toujours un élève de première année et ils penseront sans le moindre doute qu'il était bien trop jeune pour être là. Au moins il avait toujours les milliers de livres à sa disposition, quelque chose qu'il ne gâchera pas.

Dans un des coins les plus éloignés de la bibliothèque, Harry trouva une petite table de travail à côté d'une fenêtre avec un fauteuil qui semblait très confortable. C'était assez éloigné des principales parties de la bibliothèque pour donner une illusion d'intimité c'est rapidement devenu l'endroit préféré d'Harry.

Dès les premiers jours Harry établit une routine il passait ses matins et ses soirées dans sa malle, son repas de midi et son dîner dans la grande salle et ses après-midi à la bibliothèque.

C'était l'une de ses après-midi durant laquelle Harry était absorbée dans un livre sur la Défense contre les forces du mal que le professeur Quirell le trouve. Harry était si distrait par son livre qu'il ne remarqua le professeur qu'après que celui-ci l'ait appelé trois fois.

« Harry… »

Harry leva la tête de son livre et regarda dans la direction par laquelle la voix est venue, il fut un peu surpris quand il vit que c'était le professeur Quirell. Sa voix était un peu différente, plus grave, et elle contenait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier, c'était comme le premier jour dans le cours de Défense.

« Professeur, » dit-il, en laissant tomber le livre sur la table et en s'enfonçant dans le coussin du dossier de sa chaise.

« Je t'ai appelé deux fois et tu n'as pas remarqué. » L'informa le professeur en haussant un sourcil montrant qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« Oh, je suis désolé professeur, » dit Harry avec un petit sourire au visage, « j'étais complètement absorbé dans ce livre. »

Quirell sortit sa baguette, fit apparaître un fauteuil similaire à celui d'Harry et s'assit en regardant le livre et Harry avec curiosité.

« ' _Formes de Défense Magique t. II',_ je n'ai jamais pensé que j'allais voir un élève de première année lire ce livre, et encore moins le comprendre. Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu es ici à lire ce livre, au lieu d'être dehors avec les autres élèves à jouer dans la neige ? »

Harry observa le professeur attentivement, il aurait juré avoir vu un éclat rouge dans ses yeux marrons. À part ça Quirell semblait être vraiment intéressé à sa réponse et pour une raison ou une autre Harry ne se sentait pas obligée d'utiliser un de ses masques d'enfants avec lui.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de social. » Finit-il par répondre sans la moindre émotion dans la voix.

Quirell haussa un sourcil.

« Oh ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il me semblait, » dit-il sans enlever ses yeux de Harry, « la plupart des professeurs disent que Greengrass est ton autre moitié et de ce que j'ai pu voir Nott et Davis sont pratiquement ton ombre et autant que je sache Jugson passe aussi beaucoup de temps avec toi. »

Harry concentra toute son attention sur son professeur, il savait que Snape avait presque toujours un œil sur lui, mais il ne savait pas que Quirell l'observait lui aussi et il ne savait pas réellement quoi penser de cette information. Il était aussi un peu gêné d'apprendre que les professeurs avaient remarqué la proximité entre lui et Daphné, mais ne comptait pas s'en cacher ni y mettre fin alors il ne dit rien.

« Hmm, je ne savais pas que vous prêtiez autant d'attention à ce que je faisais professeur, » remarqua Harry, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de son professeur et encore une fois il aurait pu jurer avoir vu un peu de rouge se mélanger avec le marron, cependant Harry continua sans donner à son professeur la chance de répondre, « dites-moi professeur, êtes-vous allés à Poudlard ? »

Quirell haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas réellement le rapport entre cette question et le sujet de la conversation, mais répondit malgré tout.

« Oui. »

« Je vois, » murmura presque Harry, « et dans quelle maison étiez-vous ? »

Quirell ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes mais finalement il donna sa réponse.

« Serpentard. »

Un minuscule sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry, il ne dura qu'un moment et la seconde suivante Harry était à nouveau sans expression.

« Alors vous devez savoir comment les choses marchent à Serpentard ; les hiérarchies, les masques, le pouvoir, les apparences et les alliances. Ce sont les choses fondamentales qui font les règles de la maison Serpentard.

Tracy Davis est une sorcière de sang mêlé, la rendant non seulement vulnérable de par son statut de femme mais en plus par son sang, il est donc normal qu'elle cherche à se réfugier avec quelqu'un de plus puissant magiquement et politiquement.

Daphné Greengrass est une sorcière de sang pur mais elle aussi est une femme, lui donnant le même statut qu'un objet pour la plupart des grandes maisons sorcières, et en plus de ça, en s'alliant publiquement avec Tracy et donc la maison Davis dont le patriarche est célèbre pour s'être marié avec une née–de–moldus, elle s'est attirée le titre de traîtresse à son sang chez les familles les plus radicales. Il est donc normal que, comme Tracy, Daphné opte pour s'aligner avec quelqu'un comme moi.

Le père de Théodore Nott est à Azkaban car il n'a pas nié avoir servi le seigneur noir, et même si ce genre de loyauté est louable, sa famille aussi a dû subir les conséquences de ses choix. Ils ont perdu la plupart de leurs possessions, confisquées par le ministère, et tous les amis qu'ils avaient leur ont tourné le dos le lendemain. Après tout, ils avaient dépensé des milliers de galions afin de corrompre les bonnes personnes pour qu'ils puissent rester en dehors de la prison d'Azkaban donc ça n'était simplement pas possible d'être vu avec les personnes qui n'avaient pas nié leur participation avec le seigneur noir.

Naturellement ces personnes apprirent à leurs enfants à faire la même chose, ce qui fit de Théodore Nott un élève qui était automatiquement en bas de la hiérarchie, sans le moindre pouvoir ou influence. Dites-moi professeur, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il soit naturel que Théodore opte pour former une amitié avec quelqu'un qui soit dans des circonstances similaires ? »

Pendant quelques instants aucuns d'entre eux ne parla, ils restèrent simplement comme ça à se regarder dans les yeux, puis Quirell acquiesça.

« Peut-être, cependant ça n'explique pas pourquoi Jugson passe autant de temps avec toi. Ça n'explique pas non plus pourquoi tu accepterais la compagnie de l'enfant d'un mangemort connu et loyal ou celle de deux filles qui ne constituent rien de plus que des problèmes au niveau politique ? »

Harry laissa apparaître un petit sourire sur son visage. Il appréciait la compagnie et c'était si difficile pour lui de simplement apprécier la compagnie quelqu'un, presque sans s'en rendre compte il laissa tous ses masques disparaître, mise à part Daphné il n'avait jamais fait ça avec personne.

« Il n'y a que quelques mois que j'ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier, il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas qui font partie du savoir commun pour les autres. Théodore, Tracy et Daphné ont été élevés dans le monde sorcier. » Lui dit Harry comme si cela expliquait tout et c'était presque le cas, en tout cas pour Théodore et Tracy, il s'était lié d'amitié avec Daphné simplement parce qu'il la trouvé intéressant et il n'y a pas eu une seule seconde durant laquelle il a regretté sa décision, mais s'il avait lu le professeur correctement alors il comprendrait, sauf pour Daphné mais Harry préférait garder sa relation avec elle plus secrète.

« Même si Nott est le fils d'un mangemort ? » Demanda Quirell en haussant un sourcil.

« Tant qu'ils sont utiles, je me fiche d'où ils viennent et qui ils sont. Quelle importance a le fait que le père est loyal à Voldemort si le fils m'est loyal ? » Harry avait un petit sourire au visage et ses yeux avaient commencé à briller, ce qu'il disait était vrai pour Tracy et Théo mais pas pour Daphné mais il n'allait certainement pas le révéler à ce professeur, peu importe à quel point il s'en sentait proche.

Le professeur Quirell était complètement concentré sur Harry, observant chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ces expressions, et ses yeux montraient son intérêt quand il entendit la réponse d'Harry.

« Et Jugson ? » Demanda le professeur, en ne cachant pas la curiosité qu'il ressentait. Ce fut plutôt dur pour Quirell de contenir le frisson qui le parcourut quand Harry laissa passer un petit rire. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre de la part d'un garçon de 11 ans. C'était cruel, froid et sombre, cependant c'était aussi tellement séducteur qu'il dut se rappeler qu'il était assis devant un garçon de 11 ans.

«Jugson… et bien Jugson était simplement mal informé. Cette mauvaise information lui faisait croire des choses ridicules, je l'ai simplement corrigé. »

Le sourire d'Harry était extrêmement sadique. Quirell n'avait aucun doute que la situation avait été gérée extrêmement violemment, il se rappelait que quelques élèves de Serpentard avaient fini à l'infirmerie vers le début de l'année. Quirell ignorait juste deux choses ; comment Harry avait combattu six Serpentards plus vieux que lui et gagné, et à propos de quoi était le conflit.

« Oh ?, » Demanda Quirell, il savait que l'enfant ne dirait rien, cependant il lui dirait peut-être la raison pour laquelle Jugson et sa petite bande ont fini aux soins de la guérisseuse de Poudlard, « et quelle information était-ce ? »

Harry rit encore une fois, le même rire qui avait fait trembler Quirell.

«Jugson…Jugson avait l'idée absurde que juste parce qu'il était un sang pur il était meilleur que moi, » le sourire sadique était de retour et cette fois-ci les yeux de Harry brillèrent, leur ressemblance avec le " _Avada Kedavra_ " était indéniable. Avec les rayons du soleil qui brillaient sur ses cheveux, leur donnant un éclat rouge sang, Harry ressemblait à un ange de la mort. Quirell ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux mêmes s'il le voulait, « je lui ai simplement montré qu'il avait tort. »

Un petit rire passa à travers les lèvres du professeur avant qu'il ne soit capable de l'arrêter, mais il se ressaisit plutôt vite et, sans regarder ailleurs que sur Harry, il répondit.

« Je vois. »

Et il voyait vraiment, il ne savait pas comment un élève de première année avait remporté une confrontation contre six étudiants plus âgés et il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il avait fait, ni même s'il l'avait fait seul. Mais peu importe que c'était, ça avait défini la hiérarchie de Serpentard, ce qui expliquait le comportement des élèves ces derniers mois.

Même si ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'a fait Harry a soumis un suprématiste de sang pur à un garçon de 11 ans et de sang mêlé.

Il y avait deux possibilités, soit Harry lui a fait tellement peur qu'il s'est soumis, soit Harry l'a tellement impressionné qu'il ne s'est simplement plus soucié de son sang.

Il suspectait que ça a été un peu des deux, et il voulait maintenant encore plus apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Qu'est-ce que l'enfant en face de lui a fait qui a terrorisé une maison entière ? Ce qu'il a vu de Harry montrait qu'il était le parfait Serpentard, et il ne doutait pas qu'il allait à un moment ou un autre diriger la maison, il ne s'attendait simplement pas à ce que ce soit si tôt.

Il savait que demander ne servira à rien, l'enfant ne lui dira jamais ce qu'il a fait. Peut-être plus tard, quand il ne sera plus son professeur, il lui dirait.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes en silence, chacun appréciant la présence confortable de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Quirell se rappelle de quelque chose que l'enfant a dit, et demande.

« Tout à l'heure tu as dit que le père de Nott _est_ toujours loyal au seigneur noir, et non pas qu'il était. Penses-tu que les mangemorts sont toujours loyaux à un maître qui est mort ? »

Quirell ne pouvait pas réellement décrire la façon avec laquelle Harry le regardait à ce moment-là, c'était en partie méfiance, en partie déception, en partie excitement, et en partie empressement.

« Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieusement en train de me dire que vous pensez vraiment que Voldemort est mort. Cet homme est un Seigneur des Ténèbres, de ce que j'ai lu il est le plus brillant et terrifiant seigneur noir de ces dernières 500 années, pensez-vous vraiment qu'il laisserait quelque chose aussi simple que la mort l'arrêter ? Et encore moins qu'un bébé d'un an puisse être capable de tuer ? Je ne doute pas pendant une seule seconde qu'il est en vie. »

Quirell du contenir le sourire suffisant qui voulait apparaître sur ses lèvres, le fait qu'Harry ne pense pas qu'il soit mort le rendait plus heureux qu'il l'aurait cru possible, et le fait qu'il pensait qu'il était brillant et terrifiant le rendait étrangement fier, par rapport à ce qu'il a appris de ses mangemorts, il trouvait que cette fierté s'apparentait à celle d'un père qui a rendu son fils fier de lui, et cette pensée le surprit grandement.

« Et cela ne te fait pas peur ? » Demanda-t-il curieusement à Harry, la plupart des gens serait en train de trembler simplement en pensant qu'un seigneur noir qui a essayé de les tuer était en vie, mais Harry était là, ayant l'air de ne se soucier de rien dans le monde.

« Pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait me faire peur ? » S'enquit Harry, et Quirell devait admettre que l'expression confuse sur son visage était plutôt drôle étant donné qu'il ne portait quasiment jamais d'expression.

« Il a essayé de te tuer. » Lui répondit Quirell avec un regard qui visait clairement qu'il pensait qu'Harry était fou, ou au moins en train de le devenir.

« Je sais ça mais dans tous les cas je ne vois aucune raison d'avoir peur de ça maintenant. J'adorerais savoir qui est Voldemort. Je veux dire, ça ne peut pas être son vrai nom, et je n'ai trouvé aucune information sur lui partout où j'ai cherché. Tout le monde dit juste qu'il se battait pour la pureté du sang mais je trouve ça dur à croire. S'il était un sang pur il ne cacherait pas son nom, pas vrai ? Il serait fier que sa lignée fût celle dont les autres avaient peur, qu'ils respectaient et vénéraient, pas vrai ? Et s'il était un sang mêlé ou un né-de-moldus pourquoi se battrait il pour une philosophie qui le considérerait un citoyen de seconde classe ? Ça n'a pas de sens. Vous savez j'adorerais parler avec lui, même s'il veut me tuer pour des raisons que je ne connais pas, j'aimerais toujours être capable de lui parler, pouvez-vous imaginer tout le savoir qu'il a ? »

Harry avait une expression un peu rêveuse sur son visage. Quirell suspectait que s'il savait qu'il parlait avec son 'idole', il serait mortifié.

« Même s'il a tué tes parents ? » Demanda Quirell, voulant connaître le raisonnement de l'enfant.

« C'était la guerre, » répliqua Harry en perdant son expression précédente et en adoptant une bien plus mature, la manière dont cet enfant se comportait le surprenait toujours, « Ils connaissaient les risques, c'était leur choix de combattre. Je ne peux même pas dire que je suis d'accord avec la cause pour laquelle il combattait, considérant que je ne sais pas ce que leur côté voulait. Je ne haïs pas Voldemort pour les avoir tués et je ne le blâme pas pour ça. Je respecte cet homme pour ce qu'il a réussi, et pour le savoir et le pouvoir qu'il a. Mais je ne peux pas dire que je suis d'accord avec lui non plus, étant donné que pour lui aussi je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait. »

« Même avec tous les meurtres ? Toutes les tortures ? » Demanda Quirell, Harry ne le haïssait pas. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas ça. Lui-même n'avait jamais connu sa mère et il haïssait toujours son père pour les avoir laissés, mais Harry ne le haïssait pas, ne le blâmait même pas. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à ça. Il avait l'habitude d'être haï et craint et pourtant l'enfant devant lui, qui avait des raisons pour ressentir les deux, ne les ressentez justement pas.

« Ça ne me gêne pas réellement, pour être tout à fait honnête, » répondit Harry et il y avait ce sourire encore, tellement sadique qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était possible pour un enfant, « je pense que Voldemort a toujours été plutôt clément. » Ajouta-t-il, et Quirell dut se retenir pour ne pas rester bouche bée. _Lui_ était clément !? C'était comme dire que les Basiliques étaient de petits serpents tout mignons, ou que les Détraqueurs étaient des êtres auxquels on avait envie de faire des câlins, ou que des dragons ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche, ce qui voulait dire que ça sonnait faux dans tous les sens possibles, peu importe de quel point on le regardait. Il suspectait que son incrédulité se montra sur son visage, et il ne pouvait pas être blâmé si c'était le cas, considérant ce qu'il avait juste entendu, car Harry ajouta, « peu importe qui ils étaient Voldemort les autorisait à chaque fois à mourir. Il y a des choses bien pires que mourir, je ne pense pas que je serais si clément. »

Et Quirell le croyait, même si la mort était quelque chose dont il avait toujours eu peur, il n'avait aucun problème à croire que le démon devant lui, parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait être, pouvait faire croire à n'importe qui que la mort était un cadeau. Que la mort était un sursis. Harry avait un regard tellement connaisseur dans ses yeux qu'il devait réellement se demander si l'enfant devant lui n'avait pas déjà tué, n'avait pas déjà torturé quelqu'un à tel point qu'ils le suppliaient de mourir, et il ne leur fit pas de quartier. Ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté à croire qu'il l'avait déjà fait et une partie de lui-même, la partie de lui-même qui était tout aussi sadique, tout aussi tordue, voulait rire de plaisir, le petit sauveur de la Lumière était exactement comme lui. Il ne fut pas capable d'arrêter complètement le rire froid et sombre qui lui échappa et il vit Harry lui sourire, ce n'était pas le sourire sadique qu'il avait juste avant, c'était un sourire chaleureux et cela le faisait paraître incroyablement innocent, Quirell savait que l'enfant serait bien plus dangereux que n'importe quelle personne qu'il ait jamais connu, après tout il n'y avait rien de plus terrifiant qu'un monstre qui ressemblait à un ange.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux pour un moment, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Quirell ne savait pas réellement combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça, quand il se rappela de quelque chose d'autre qu'Harry avait dit et qui l'avait intéressé.

« Tu as dit que ça ne fait que quelques mois que tu as découvert que tu étais un sorcier ? Que penses-tu du monde magique ? Est-ce que tu t'es bien adapté ? »

Harry se concentra de nouveau sur lui, et il était sûr que s'il était quelqu'un d'autre il aurait détourné le regard, il ne pensait pas que beaucoup de monde serait capable de regarder longtemps dans ces yeux.

Mais il ne détourna pas le regard donc il fut capable de voir plusieurs émotions défiler à travers ces yeux, Harry sembla arriver à une conclusion et répondit.

« J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat. Un orphelinat uniquement pour garçons qui arrivait difficilement à avoir suffisamment d'argent pour nous nourrir. Je n'ai jamais pensé, même pour une seconde, que la magie était réelle. Naturellement je savais que j'étais différent d' _eux_ , » Harry ne essaya même pas de caché son dégoût quand il prononça le mot 'eux', faisant Quirell le regarder avec curiosité, Harry remarqua et élabora, «Ils ne perdaient jamais une opportunité de me dire à quel point j'étais un monstre, ne manquèrent jamais de me rappeler à quel point j'étais inférieur à eux, que je ne valais rien. Ils ont appris la même chose que Jugson. »

Quirell sentit un petit sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, cet enfant était vraiment comme lui quand il était plus jeune, même s'il ne pensait pas qu'il était si assoiffé de sang à son âge, il n'était pas non plus capable d'apparaître si angéliquement innocent. Il avait une beauté plus ténébreuse quand il était plus jeune, et plus il vieillissait plus cette beauté ténébreuse grandissait.

« Je pense que je m'adapte plutôt bien, » continua Harry, « Les cours sont plutôt simples. Mais il y a plusieurs choses qui m'embrouillent. »

Quirell eu du mal à cacher la surprise qu'il ressentait, pour quelqu'un comme Harry, avouer quelque chose qui pourrait être une faiblesse demandait un certain niveau de confiance. Une part de lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fier que le jeune prodige ait cette confiance en lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'embrouilles ? » Demanda-t-il en voulant sincèrement connaître la réponse, peut-être serait-il capable de l'aider à mieux comprendre les choses. Il se rappelait comment c'était quand lui-même avait été introduit pour la première fois dans le monde sorcier. Quirell dut encore une fois cacher son choc quand cette pensée entra dans son esprit ; il ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois où il a voulu aider quelqu'un. Réellement aider quelqu'un et ne rien demander en échange. Maintenant qu'il y pensait vraiment il ne pouvait pas non plus se rappeler la dernière fois où il a voulu parler avec quelqu'un et s'était intéressé à la conversation, même si ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le surprenait vraiment. Il était devenu plutôt difficile d'avoir une conversation intéressante ou stimulante avec quelqu'un quand la moitié des personnes avec qui il parlait étaient à genoux devant lui à trembler peur, et l'autre moitié pleuraient, le suppliaient de les épargner ou l'appelaient un monstre.

« Et bien, votre sujet pour commencer. »

La voix mélodique d'Harry le sortit de ses pensées et il lui fallut un instant ou deux afin d'enregistrer ce qu'Harry a dit.

« Mon sujet ? » Demanda-t-il un peu confus, c'était quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne semblait pas être capable d'éviter, avec Harry il ne ressentait pas le besoin de cacher ce qu'il ressentait, avec lui il ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'utiliser des masques, « de ce que j'ai pu voir tu ne sembles pas avoir de difficultés dans mon sujet, c'est plutôt l'inverse en fait. »

« Et je n'en ai pas. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet en lui-même qui me gêne. Durant mon premier cours je vous ai demandé ce qu'étaient les Arts Noirs et les réponses étaient loin d'être satisfaisantes, et même si la notion ridicule que les Arts Noirs sont illégaux parce qu'ils peuvent être utilisés pour blesser les gens est vrai, tout ça me laisse simplement encore plus embrouillé. Où est la logique en interdisant quelque chose juste parce que ça _peut_ être utilisé pour blesser quelqu'un ? C'est complètement ridicule. Je peux penser à au moins quatre différente façons de tuer quelqu'un avec une plume et ils n'interdisent pas les plumes pour autant, pas vrai ? »

Quand Harry finit il était un peu essoufflé, ses joues avaient un peu rougies et ses yeux brillaient, c'était clair pour tout le monde que c'était quelque chose qui le frustrait et Quirell comprenait. Il se rappelait avoir des doutes similaires, il était juste un peu plus âgé quand il a commencé à se poser ce genre de questions.

« Oh, tu n'as trouvé que quatre façons de tuer quelqu'un avec une plume ? » Demanda-t-il curieusement, comme s'il demandait s'il faisait froid ou chaud dehors, cependant l'humeur dans ses yeux était impossible à nier.

Apparemment Harry fut capable de le voir puisqu'un sourire espiègle apparu sur son visage et il répondit.

« Eh bien, sans trop y penser je me rappelais juste les façons les plus basiques, vous savez ? Par exemple, poignarder quelqu'un à travers l'oreille, ou à travers un œil, à travers le nez et la bouche marchent aussi. »

«Hmm, très bien, mais tu en as oublié un autre qui est aussi plutôt basique, les poignarder dans le cou. »

« Vous avez raison professeur, je n'avais pas pensé à celui-là. Vous savez quoi, nous devrions prévenir le Ministère. Je suis sûr que si nous les informons ils rendront les plumes illégales en un rien de temps. Pour ma part je dormirai mieux la nuit en sachant qu'il y a moins de maléfiques artefacts noirs comme ceci dans le monde. »

Cinq secondes, il fallut cinq secondes pour qu'Harry perde son calme et commence à rire. Quirell ne fut pas non plus capable de contenir son amusement pour bien longtemps et pouffa, cela fait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été réellement amusé par quelque chose qui ne contenait pas torture.

Tout le deux se recomposèrent après quelques moments, cependant leur amusement était toujours visible dans leurs yeux. Quirell, après avoir vu qu'Harry s'était calmé, se concentra à nouveau sur leur conversation.

« Quand j'étais plus jeune j'ai posé les mêmes questions, » lui dit Quirell avec un ton sérieux, « les Arts Noirs sont une branche très dangereuse de la magie, c'est la raison pour laquelle le ministère les interdits. Certains sorciers sont plus inclinés vers les Arts Noirs, faisant d'eux des Sorciers Noirs. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont maléfiques. Leur magie est simplement plus compatible avec cette branche de la magie. Il est vrai que certains de ces sortilèges demandent plus de pouvoir et plus d'émotion, mais ça ne va pas plus loin que ça. Le fait que les sorts demandent des émotions pour qu'ils fonctionnent proprement est une autre raison pour laquelle le ministère les interdits, leur argument était que si le sorcier qui utilisait les sorts voulait causer cet effet alors il ne pouvait être que maléfique. Il disait que les sortilèges de la Lumière n'avaient pas besoin de ça, les rendant plus sûrs à utiliser. »

Quirell vit Harry incliner sa tête sur la droite et une expression confuse croisa son visage. Cette confusion ne resta que pour quelques instants et quelque chose comme de la réalisation apparut dans ses yeux.

Il fut un peu surpris quand il vit Harry chercher dans son sac à dos et en sortir une plume qu'il plaça au milieu de la table. L'instant suivant il avait sa baguette en main, Quirell eu beaucoup de mal à empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller quand il vit la baguette de près, et il la pointa sur la plume. Murmurant un sort, la plume se transforma en une boîte à bijoux, elle était dans des couleurs noires et argentées, avec des serpents vert ' _Avada Kedavra_ ' gravés sur le couvercle et ses initiales, dans le même ton de vert, au milieu de ce couvercle.

Quirell ne le montra pas mais il était impressionné, c'était une métamorphose parfaite. Quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas qu'un élève de première année serait capable de faire avant la fin de l'année, et encore moins avec autant de détails, les serpents étaient magnifiques, et avec une couleur si parfaite. Même s'il appréciait voir ce qu'Harry était capable de faire il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait à l'esprit en le faisant.

« Ceci, » dit Harry en pointant la boîte à bijoux, et en gardant sa baguette sur la table, « était une plume. Maintenant ça ne l'est plus parce que je _voulais_ que ce soit quelque chose d'autre. »

Et Harry ne dit rien d'autre, il continua simplement de le regarder. Il fallut presque 10 secondes à Quirell pour réagir, ce qui en son opinion était tout à fait normal, après tout un garçon de onze ans venait juste de briser en mille morceaux la logique du ministère avec un sort de première année et en moins d'une minute. Et la meilleure chose à propos de tout ça était qu'il avait complètement raison, ce n'était pas que les Arts Noirs qui demandaient des émotions et la volonté des sorciers, toutes les formes de magie le faisaient. Toutes les magies étaient basées sur la volonté et les émotions, c'était une règle fondamentale, une règle qui n'était pas enseignée à l'école mais une règle néanmoins.

Quirell secoua la tête et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

« Je sais, » murmura-t-il, sans retirer ses yeux de ceux de l'Harry, «Il n'y a pas de Bien ni de Mal, il n'y a que le Pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher. »

Quirell savait qu'il prenait un risque inutile, si Dumbledore entendait il comprendrait immédiatement qui il était, mais c'était un risque qu'il voulait prendre. Il était certain qu'Harry comprendrait, il savait qu'Harry était un de ceux qui seraient capables de réellement comprendre.

Alors il ne quitta pas Harry des yeux et il le vit sourire, ses yeux montraient sa compréhension et il acquiesça.

« Apparemment les Faibles ont été au pouvoir pendant bien trop longtemps si c'est une raison valide pour interdire les Arts Noirs. »

Quirell sourit. Harry comprenait. Pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas expliquer, le fait qu'Harry comprenne le remplissait d'une sorte de fierté paternelle qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

Il savait au moment même où il a vu Harry pour la première fois, quand il fut appelé pour être réparti, que cet enfant n'était pas le Gryffondor auquel le monde magique s'attendait, alors il a décidé attendre, d'observer l'enfant, au lieu d'attaquer. Il a été plutôt satisfait de ce qu'il a vu, et l'idée de recruter cet enfant lui est passée par l'esprit plusieurs fois. Mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il lui avait parlé il ne pensait pas que c'était une si bonne idée. Ce Harry Potter ne se soumettra jamais, ne s'inclinera jamais et ne suivra jamais. Il y a quelques mois cette pensée l'aurait enragé, mais maintenant elle le remplissait d'impatience, il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir à quoi ressemblerait Harry dans quelques années.

Quirell ouvrit sa bouche pour continuer la conversation avec Harry quand tous deux entendirent des bruits de pas arriver dans leur direction, et quelques secondes plus tard Snape apparut dans leur coin de la bibliothèque, Quirell dut s'empêcher de lui lancer un maléfice.

« Que faites-vous ici Potter ? » Gronda pratiquement Snape et Quirell ne fut pas aussi surpris qu'il aurait dû l'être quand il ressentit le besoin de lancer un _doloris_ à Snape pour parler Harry comme ça.

« J'étais en train de lire professeur. » Quirell entendu Harry répondre mais sa voix était différente, elle était plus innocente, plus enfantine et quand il regarda Harry il en resta presque bouche bée, pendant quelques instants il avait oublié qu'Harry n'avait que 11 ans et maintenant il ressemblait vraiment à l'enfant qu'il était supposé être.

Il sentit son respect pour Harry grandir, son masque était pratiquement parfait. Cela lui faisait se demander pendant combien de temps Harry a utilisé des masques pour les avoir perfectionnés autant à seulement 11 ans. S'il ne savait pas la vérité il aurait pu dire qu'il avait été entraîné par une très ancienne famille de sang pur.

« Ce livre n'est pas pour les élèves de première année. » Commenta Snape, le doute était clair dans sa voix, Quirell vit un éclair d'irritation apparaître dans les yeux d'Harry pour une seconde avant qu'un sourire innocent apparaisse sur son visage.

Pendant quelques instants Quirell voulut voir Harry en colère, il était certain que ce serait magnifique et il serait prêt à parier que la plupart de ses partisans se recroquevilleraient de peur devant lui.

« Je sais professeur, j'ai entendu quelques élèves plus âgés parler d'un sort qui était dans ce livre et étant donné que j'ai déjà fini tous mes devoirs et que je n'avais rien à faire, j'ai décidé de le rechercher. Malheureusement ce livre est plutôt avancé pour moi et je ne comprenais pas certaines parties, mais le professeur Quirell est venu chercher le même livre et étant donné qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule copie disponible pour le moment, il a offert de m'aider avec les choses que je ne comprenais pas. »

Quirell applaudit presque, il était un excellent acteur. Avec une explication plutôt simple et possible, il avait effacé toute suspicion qui aurait pu apparaître parce qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Est-ce vrai ? » Demanda Severus en sifflant à travers ses dents serrées et Quirell décida de contribuer à la conversation, il était facile de voir que Snape n'était pas content de la réponse d'Harry, il était clair que Snape voulait causer des problèmes Harry, quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« O-o-oui Se-se-Severus. Je-je j'expli-pliquais à Mr. P-p-Potter la d-d-différence entre pl-pl-plusieurs b-b-boucliers. »

« Je vois. » Répliqua Severus avec mépris, « le directeur m'a envoyé pour vous dire que l'heure de la réunion a été changée à maintenant. » En les regardant tous les deux avec dédain, Snape se retourna et partit de leur coin.

Quand Quirell regarda à nouveau Harry l'air enfantin avait disparu mais il avait toujours un sourire au visage. Sans rien dire, Harry se leva de son fauteuil, rangea le livre dans son sac, et sa baguette dans sa manche et commença à se diriger vers les portes de la bibliothèque. Avant qu'il ne soit trop loin il dit.

« Merci professeur. »

« Pour quoi ? » Demanda Quirell un peu confus, il ne pensait pas qu'Harry le remerciait pour avoir acquiescé avec l'histoire qu'il a dit à Snape.

« Pour m'avoir donné l'opportunité d'être moi-même. » Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait, et avant qu'il ait temps d'y penser il avait déjà répondu.

« Tu es le bienvenu, je te remercie pour la même chose. »

Le sourire qu'Harry lui donna aurait fait pêcher des anges, Quirell en était sûr. L'instant suivant Harry avait quitté la bibliothèque.

Il regarda la table et vit la boîte à bijoux, sans savoir pourquoi il la mit dans sa poche et quitta la bibliothèque avec un soupir, il était temps de faire face aux idiots qu'ils devaient tolérer quotidiennement pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, au moins Harry lui avait fourni une après-midi de conversation intelligente, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait manqué depuis plus d'une décennie.

* * *

Harry se réveilla le matin Noël de la même manière qu'il se réveilla tous les autres matins. Pour lui Noël n'avait aucune importance, c'était un jour comme les autres à l'orphelinat. C'est pourquoi quand il quitta sa malle et qu'il vit cinq paquets enveloppés dans du papier cadeau et une enveloppe sur son bureau il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'ils étaient des cadeaux Noël. Des cadeaux Noël pour lui.

N'importe quel autre enfant aurait déchiré le papier afin de voir au plus vite les cadeaux, Harry en revanche les posa sur son lit et les ouvrit soigneusement. Ils étaient les premiers cadeaux qu'il ait jamais reçus et il voulait apprécier le moment, afin de s'en rappeler.

Il commença par l'enveloppe, elle venait de Daphné. Avant qu'elle ne parte chez elle pour les vacances, ils s'étaient promis l'un l'autre de ne pas s'envoyer de cadeaux étant donné qu'Harry ne pourrait pas lui en envoyer un. À la place ils ont décidés de s'envoyer des lettres afin de pouvoir continuer à discuter et de maintenir leur intimité. Il avait envoyé la sienne la veille. Quand il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle lui disait en gros à quel point il lui manquait, et à quel point elle voulait qu'il soit là avec elle tout en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël. Il se fit une note mentale de lui raconter l'intégralité de la conversation avec Quirell.

Il passe ensuite aux cadeaux, le premier venait Tracy et c'était un livre détaillant la politique du monde magique. Il se promit de la remercier chaleureusement quand il la reverrait.

Le second venait de Théo, c'était un livre sur les traditions du monde magique qui complétait très bien celui de Tracy. Harry apprécia beaucoup, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas trouvé à la bibliothèque et il se rappelait que ces trois 'amis' avaient dut le supporter pendant près de deux heures pendant qu'il fulminait sur ce fait. Il laissa échapper un petit rire, au moins parmi les trois il savait que Théo écoutait ce qu'il disait.

Le troisième venait de Jugson, un livre plutôt rare sur les runes et un autre sur les endroits historiques où les runes ont été utilisées.

Le quatrième n'avait pas de nom, il n'y avait qu'un petit mot qui disait que ce cadeau avait appartenu à son père. Au début Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais quand il vit son corps disparaître il avait une bonne idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Il ne savait pas quoi ressentir en sachant que ça avait appartenu à son père. Il n'a jamais connu l'homme, donc il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait ou qu'il lui manquait, ce serait un mensonge. Cependant il était reconnaissant de l'avoir, pas parce que c'était extrêmement utile, même si c'était un grand plus, mais parce que c'était quelque chose qui le connectait plus avec ses racines, là d'où il venait, et c'était quelque chose dont il était fier, après tout, c'était une partie de qui il était.

Le cinquième et dernier cadeau était une collection de dix livres. Ils n'avaient pas de nom sur leur couverture, seulement des chiffres gravés sur leur dos, de _I_ à _X_.

Harry sortit le premier et l'ouvrit, sur la première page se trouvait une petite note qui disait.

' _Cher Harry,_

 _Quand j'étais plus jeune ces livres m'ont aidé à obtenir beaucoup de réponses à mes questions._

 _J'espère qu'ils te seront aussi utiles qu'ils me l'ont été._

 _T.E.J._ '

Sur la page suivante se trouvait les mots ' _Art Noirs_ '

Harry passa presque cinq minutes à observer les livres. Il ne savait pas qui était T.E.J., la seule personne à qui il ait parlé de quoi que ce soit associé aux Arts Noirs était Quirell, et il ne pensait pas que l'homme en avait parlé à qui que ce soit. Sauf si Quirell lui a envoyé les livres en utilisant un pseudonyme. Il ne savait pas, et s'il était honnête il s'en fichait complètement, peu importe qui cette personne était, elle lui a donné des réponses à ses questions et il était reconnaissant.

Harry rangea ces livres dans l'étagère qui se trouvait dans sa chambre à l'intérieur de sa malle, il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un les voit, la seule personne à qui il allait en parler était Daphné et personne d'autre. Après avoir tout rangé Harry se dirigea vers la grande salle avec un sourire au visage. Harry savait que ça avait été le meilleur Noël qu'il ait jamais eu.

Même s'il aurait préféré qu'une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus soit là avec lui pour en profiter.

* * *

 **Je voulais juste éclaircir quelques points, le couple sera définitivement Harry/Daphné mais même s'ils sont proches maintenant, ça n'arrivera pas avant un bon moment. Je ne sais pas réellement écrire de la romance donc même si le couple jouera une importante partie dans l'histoire, il n'en fera pas la partie principale.**

 **Je compte faire un Harry très puissant simplement parce qu'un personnage faible de m'intéresse pas. Je compte aussi suivre au mieux l'histoire originale avant de continuer et de finir avec ce que je vais inventer.**

 **Voili voulou, à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, le contexte et Harry Potter en général appartienne à JK Rowling. Une grande partie d'histoire appartient à LittleMissXanda**

 **Salut tout le monde, voici le nouveau chapitre qui arrive un peu en retard et j'en suis désolé mais quand vous le lirez, vous comprendrez pourquoi il m'a pris un peu plus de temps à écrire que les précédents, c'est aussi le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit et il m'a crevé.**

 **Malheureusement vous allez devoir attendre un peu avant d'avoir le prochain chapitre étant donné que mercredi je pars pour quelques jours et je ne pourrais pas bosser dessus mais je vais essayer de poster le chapitre suivant du « Roi Dragon » demain ou après-demain.**

 **Comme vous le verrez j'ai commencé à rajouter plus de contenu original dans ce chapitre et il en sera de même à partir de maintenant, j'avais juste besoin de planter les bases et je trouvais que celles de la fanfiction d'origine étaient très bien donc j'ai fait une traduction littérale durant les premiers chapitres.**

 **Passons aux réponses des reviews :**

 **Myhana, NVJM, LUNE NOIRE, Servin, Aurelie Malfoy et tous les autres : Merci des compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir mais faites attention je commence à avoir la tête lourde là.**

 **Anonyme V1 : Alors je vais commencer à écrire ma suite à partir du chapitre 22 (fin de la fic d'origine) mais plus je me rapprocherais de ce chapitre plus je changerai de l'originale. Si quand tu dis trame principale, tu veux dire cannon alors non pas du tout, en revanche si tu veux dire l'histoire originale de LittleMissXanda alors je te répondrai non quand même mais je l'utiliserai comme un tremplin pour la suite. L'histoire ne se finira pas à Poudlard, je sais exactement là où je veux emmener la fiction donc je peux te dire avec certitude que ce sera du post-poudlard et sans bond de plusieurs années (en tout cas pas avant la toute fin). Et sinon non je n'ai pas de rythme de parution étant donné que je suis toujours à l'école et je ne compte pas m'arrêter l'année prochaine après le bac donc j'écris quand j'ai du temps libre. Merci de tes questions et de tes compliments et à la prochaine.**

 **Matsumaya : Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ton premier paragraphe, c'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a permis de m'améliorer et tout ça à cause d'une chose toute conne, je ne prenais pas le temps de me relire…Ensuite j'ai pris en main cette histoire pour plusieurs raisons : la première c'est que j'adore l'originale et qu'elle est malheureusement discontinuée la seconde c'est que je ne peux pas accepter un méchant et ténébreux Harry qui joue ensuite le rôle de la femme avec Voldy, j'ai rien contre les gays mais y a certaines choses qui sont simplement pas possibles ( ne le prenez pas mal, je suis quelqu'un de très ouvert d'esprit mais j'ai grandi avec des Disney et pour moi ce sera toujours héro/princesse et pas autre chose) Pour ce qui est du reste, je pense que tout le monde s'inspire de tout le monde de toute manière donc tant que j'aime ce que je fais, alors je continuerai.**

 **Merci à vous tous pour les reviews et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Harry était déjà assis à la table de Serpentard quand les élèves qui revenaient de vacances de Noël chez eux commencèrent à entrer dans la grande salle. Même s'il avait plutôt apprécié ses vacances, il était extrêmement heureux de retrouver Daphné qui lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Ce qui le surprit en revanche était le fait qu'il avait aussi hâte de retrouver Théo et Tracy, à part Daphné il n'aurait jamais pensé manquer quelqu'un mais les faits étaient bien là. En plus de ça même s'il utilisait toujours un masque avec eux il était toujours très proche de sa vraie personnalité. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour il sera capable d'être lui-même avec quelqu'un d'autre que Daphné si les choses avec Théo et Tracy continuaient comme ça. Au moins il les apprécier, ce qui était déjà très bien considérant le fait qu'il n'aimait généralement personne.

« Harry ! »

Le dit Harry n'eut même pas le temps de se préparer avant de recevoir une magnifique jeune fille blonde dans ses bras. Il se tendit par réflexe et ne répondit donc pas tout de suite à l'étreinte, ce n'est qu'au moment où Daphné commença à le relâcher, probablement blessée par son attitude, qu'il se ressaisit et lui rendit son embrasse. Instantanément la jeune fille répondit et se recolla à lui, son soulagement était facile à ressentir. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs instants oubliant totalement le fait qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'une salle qui se remplissait le monde et qu'ils étaient censés garder leur masque en publique mais apparemment l'absence de l'autre avait été difficile à supporter pour tous les deux.

Harry fut le premier à se rappeler où ils se trouvaient et relâcha immédiatement Daphné. Instantanément tous deux levèrent leur masque et s'assirent côte à côte à la table des verts et argentés.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Harry. » Murmura Daphné, sa voix et son visage étaient froids mais ses yeux semblaient briller d'adoration pour lui; heureusement pour elle, même si Harry était un génie et probablement un des plus puissants sorciers au monde, il était toujours un garçon de 11 ans et il ne vit donc rien de tout cela.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Daph, mais maintenant n'est pas le moment, on en parlera ce soir en sécurité et j'ai énormément de choses à te dire. » Répondit-il tout aussi bas.

Daphné fit juste un petit mouvement de la tête montrant son accord mais ne dit rien.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant plusieurs minutes alors que la grande salle continuait de se remplir avant qu'Harry ne remarque que quelque chose ou plutôt que quelqu'un manquait, normalement Daphné aurait dû prendre le train avec Tracy mais voilà le problème, Tracy n'était pas là.

« Daph, tu as pris le train sans Tracy ? » Demanda Harry en parlant normalement étant donné que ce qu'ils échangeaient à partir de maintenant n'était pas réellement secret.

« Non mais elle avait oublié quelque chose dans le train et j'ai juste décidé de ne pas l'attendre. » Répondit-elle en lui faisant un sourire minuscule et en roulant des yeux et il dut se retenir d'en faire de même, la mémoire courte de Tracy était presque légendaire entre eux. À la place de ça il acquiesça simplement et le silence retomba entre les deux.

Ce silence fut brisé quelques minutes plus tard par un cri excité provenant de l'entrée de la grande salle.

« Hey Harry ! Daphné ! »

Ce cri provenait d'une fille brune de leur âge qui se précipitait dans leur direction avec un grand sourire au visage, toute grâce ou décorum oublié face à l'excitement des retrouvailles. Dès qu'elle les atteint, ils se levèrent pour l'accueillir, Tracy prit d'abord Daphné dans ses bras puis se tourna vers Harry. Il lui offrit sa main afin de serrer la sienne mais la jeune fille voulait plus alors elle poussa la main offerte sur le côté et le prit lui aussi dans ses bras. Pour la seconde fois ce soir Harry fut surpris d'apprécier le contact humain mais ne voulant tout de même pas être le centre d'attention de tout le monde, il s'écarta rapidement de Tracy et reprit sa place à la table de Serpentard.

Les deux filles autour de lui suivirent son exemple et s'assirent autour de lui, Daphné collée à lui sur sa droite et Tracy en face de Daphné, et la conversation reprit.

Toutes deux parlaient de sujets qui n'attiraient que des points d'interrogations dans l'esprit d'Harry, même lui qui appréciait beaucoup l'art, la beauté et même les vêtements qu'il portait, ne pouvait absolument pas comprendre ce qu'elles racontaient. Malheureusement pour lui les filles virent son expression et échangèrent des sourires amusés mais elles prirent quand même pitié de lui et changèrent de sujet en se dirigeant maintenant vers l'histoire, sujet qui les passionnait tous les trois et surtout Tracy, c'est d'ailleurs durant un de ses discours plutôt animés durant lesquels la fille de 11 ans démontrait sa capacité à utiliser un vocabulaire plutôt 'coloré' que la prochaine interruption arriva.

« Mais je vous le dis moi, Godric Gryffondor était con comme un balais, sincèrement il faut vraiment être débile pour vouloir défendre des _moldus_ contre des sorciers et je peux vous dire que si je l'avais en face de moi aujourd'hui je lui… »

« Euh salut Harry, Daphné et…Tracy »

La voix incertaine de Théo interrompit la tirade de la brune, chose qui lui attira d'ailleurs un regard foudroyant de la part de celle-ci. En revanche pour les autres, un petit sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry mais les yeux de Daphné se plissèrent légèrement.

« Nott » Dit la blonde avec un ton glacial et à peine un regard.

« Bonsoir Théo, » l'accueillit Harry en ignorant Daphné, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était toujours froide avec Théodore et parfois même avec Tracy quand celle-ci insistait pour rester proche de lui, « comment étaient tes vacances ? »

Le dit Théodore lança un rapide regard noir à Daphné qui lui répondit par la même chose avant de se tourner vers Harry et de répondre avec un petit sourire.

« Elles étaient bien, rien de trop excitant, je les ai passées avec de la famille en France, et toi comment étaient les tiennes ? »

« Elles étaient… instructives. »

Théodore sourit et secoua la tête, il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'attendait à une réponse différente. À partir de ce qu'il savait d'Harry, il ne pensait pas qu'il s'amuserait ou se relaxerait durant les vacances. Il parierait même qu'Harry avait passé l'intégralité de son temps à la bibliothèque, même si pour Harry ça comptait probablement comme s'amuser.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il vit Jugson entrer dans la Grande Salle. Presque instinctivement, les yeux de Jugson atterrirent sur la table de Serpentard, ils trouvèrent Harry quasiment immédiatement et il commença à marcher dans leur direction. Théo fut étonné de remarquer que ça ne le surprenait absolument pas, même s'il ne comprenait pas. Il put d'ailleurs voir un regard similaire d'incompréhension sur le visage de Tracy mais étonnamment pas sur celui de Daphné.

Marcus Jugson était un sang pur suprématiste qui considérait tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au moins des sang-pur de cinquième génération comme de la saleté, de la racaille et d'autres choses moins flatteuses. Cependant Harry était un sang mêlé et Jugson le vénérait presque.

Théo savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'Harry était le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Au début de l'année Théo a vu les regards de dédain et de dégoût que Jugson lançait à Harry, occasionnellement Théo avait même eu peur que Jugson attaque Harry. Cependant, après le premier mois d'école ça a changé.

La nuit durant laquelle Jugson et cinq de ses amis ont fini à l'infirmerie était quand tout a changé. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais il savait qu'Harry et Daphné étaient impliqués, il ne savait pas comment mais ils avaient défini la hiérarchie de Serpentard, au moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le défi pour la place de leader.

Cependant, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris, de ce qu'il savait d'Harry il était certain que le garçon n'accepterait jamais de ne pas être le meilleur à quelque chose, de ne pas être supérieur. À part ça il ne pensait pas qu'Harry se laisserait faire si quelqu'un faisait ou disait quelque chose qui impliquait qu'il était en dessous d'eux. Il avait remarqué comment Harry et même Daphné regardaient les gens qu'ils prenaient en train de parler de la pureté du sang, la phrase ' _si un regard pouvait tuer…_ ' lui venait l'esprit. Donc, même s'il ne savait pas ce qui s'était vraiment passé, il savait que Jugson et ses amis avaient tenté quelque chose et il était certain qu'Harry avec l'aide de Daphné s'en était occupé. Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir assister au spectacle.

Harry pouvait se cacher derrière un visage angélique et un sourire innocent mais de temps à autre le vrai Harry apparaissait. Génie maléfique était ce qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il pensait à Harry. À chaque fois qu'il voyait ces sourires malicieux et sadiques il avait des difficultés à contenir son rire, il parierait tout ce qui restait des propriétés Nott que le Survivant n'était absolument pas comme ils se l'imaginaient. Non pas que Théodore était mécontent de la situation, c'était complètement le contraire.

Occasionnellement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que dirait son père s'il savait qu'il était ami avec Harry Potter. Il aimait penser que son père approuverait, après tout son père avait juré sa loyauté à un seigneur des ténèbres. Il savait que, techniquement, Harry n'était pas un seigneur noir, mais honnêtement il ne pensait pas que ceux qui disaient qu'Harry était le prochain seigneur des ténèbres étaient loin de la vérité, Harry semblait certainement en avoir le potentiel.

Il savait qu'Harry n'était pas intéressé à devenir un seigneur des ténèbres, en tout cas pas encore, Harry lui-même trouvé l'idée ridicule, en appuyant sur le fait qu'il n'avait que 11 ans, mais à chaque fois que le sujet revenait et que la réponse était la même Théo ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'aurait pas 11 ans pour l'éternité. D'autant plus que, peu importe ce qu'il disait, ses actions ne s'accordaient pas ses mots.

Peut-être qu'il avait seulement voulu observer et voir comment les choses marchaient dans le monde sorcier. Ceci, en revanche, n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait pris le contrôle de la hiérarchie de Serpentard, ça n'expliquait pas non plus pourquoi il propageait ses croyances. Il semblait avoir converti Jugson et juste avant que Théo soit rentré chez lui pour les vacances de Noël il avait entendu un Serpentard plus âgé en réprimander un plus jeune quand celui-ci avait utilisé le mot sang de bourbe. Le Serpentard plus âgé avait regardé aux alentours et quand il n'avait vu personne dans les parages, il avait parlé avec de la peur dans sa voix.

« Ne dis pas ça. La seule chose qui compte c'est la magie. »

Théo savait d'où venait cette phrase, il l'avait entendu auparavant quand son ami et Daphné discutaient de la stupidité des croyances des suprématistes de sang pur. Théo était d'accord, il n'a pas été élevé en croyant à la suprématie du sang pur, et même si son père était un mangemort loyal, la croyance principale de la famille Nott était le pouvoir.

Il se rappelait toujours de ce que son grand-père lui avait dit la veille de son départ pour Poudlard.

« Théodore, tu es un Nott et les Notts ont toujours cru à l'égalité de toutes les magies qu'elles soient Noires ou Blanches ; en le pouvoir, qu'il soit magique ou politique. Ton père et moi-même suivons tous les deux le même homme, nous croyons tout deux en ses idéaux et en sa politique générale et nous sommes, à ce jour, toujours loyaux à notre seigneur. Cependant je n'ai jamais obligé ton père à suivre mes traces, c'était un choix qu'il a fait librement et de sa propre volonté. Ni ton père ni moi n'allons te forcer à choisir le même chemin que nous. Choisis tes amis, tes alliés, choisis ton propre chemin mais n'oublie jamais que tu es un Nott et que la seule chose qui importe le plus pour un Nott, à part la famille, c'est la Magie et le Pouvoir. »

À ce moment-là il n'avait pas compris, il n'avait peut-être pas été élevé avec les croyances de la suprématie du sang pur, mais c'était quand même l'environnement dans lequel il a grandi. Combien de fois avait-il entendu sa famille maternelle utilisait le mot sang-de-bourbe et dire à quel point les sens purs étaient supérieurs ?

Maintenant revanche, maintenant il comprenait. Harry James Potter, le fils d'un père de sang pur et d'une mère née de moldus, faisant de lui un sang-mêlé qui était soi-disant inférieurs aux sang-pur. Théodore ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit pouvait regarder Harry, parler à Harry, connaître Harry et le considérer inférieur de quelque manière que ce soit.

Il supposait que c'était ce que son grand-père voulait dire, et même si ça ne l'était pas il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse y faire, il avait choisi son chemin et il ne semblait pas qu'il allait le regretter dans le futur proche ou lointain.

« Bonsoir. »

La voix de Jugson le sortit de ses pensées et il releva la tête juste à temps pour le voir s'asseoir directement à droite de Tracy et donc juste en face d'Harry.

« Marcus/Jugson. » Lui dirent Tracy et Daphné respectivement, la première avec un sourire et la seconde sans la moindre émotion.

« Bonsoir Marcus. » L'accueil Harry avec un petit sourire et Théo fut presque capable de voir une queue apparaître derrière Jugson et se secouer de droite à gauche, c'était dire à quel point Jugson ressemblait à un petit chiot durant ces quelques secondes. Théo pourrait parier que c'était parce qu'Harry avait utilisé le prénom de Jugson, aussi loin que Théo était au courant, c'était la première fois qu'Harry le faisait.

Cela montrait qu'Harry était passé de la phase durant laquelle il _tolérait_ sa présence à la phase durant laquelle il _appréciait_ sa présence, enfin peut-être pas _apprécier_ mais au moins c'était quelque chose au-dessus de tolérer, en tout cas Théo suspectait que c'était quelque chose comme ça. Comprendre comment l'esprit d'Harry marchait était quelque chose que Théo pensait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de faire, la seule personne qui semblait en être capable était une certaine sorcière blonde du nom de Daphné Greengrass et Théo savait qu'elle était loin de l'apprécier. En pensant aux filles, il regarda d'ailleurs dans leur direction et pu voir qu'elles faisaient comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire que Daphné était en train de parler Harry à voix basse et Tracy lisait un livre qui était sans doute sur l'histoire.

Voyant que tout était à sa place dans leur groupe, Théo regarda autour de lui et il ne put stopper un petit rire, gagnant ainsi l'attention des quatre autres.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Jugson en regardant Théo curieusement, Harry, Daphné et Tracy avaient aussi arrêté ce qu'ils faisaient pour se concentrer sur lui et attendre sa réponse.

« Ils sont en train de te regarder de la même manière qu'ils nous ont regardé quand on s'est assis avec Harry pour la première fois. »

Des sourires identiques apparurent sur le visage d'Harry et Daphné avant que le premier ne soupira.

« Il est difficile de croire qu'ils pensent toujours que je deviendrais le prochain Seigneur des ténèbres. Pour être honnête ça commence à m'ennuyer un petit peu. »

Théo vit Jugson pâlir quand Harry dit que tout cela commencé à l'ennuyer et il se demanda si c'était en lien avec la nuit durant laquelle il a fini à l'infirmerie. Et ses doutes s'alourdirent encore plus quand il vit Daphné lancer un sourire cruel dans la direction de Jugson et que celui-ci pâlit encore plus. Il dut se retenir de soupirer, il aurait réellement, réellement voulu être là. Et par le petit regard jaloux de Tracy, il était sûr qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

« Et tu n'as même pas encore entendu la dernière rumeur, les élèves pensent maintenant que Daphné sera la prochaine Dame des ténèbres, » Théo fut un peu surpris de voir qu'Harry et la blonde en question échangèrent un sourire à ça, et une émotion amère qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie commença à apparaître dans sa poitrine mais il l'ignora, « il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire, » continua-t-il en regardant les étudiants qui les regardaient avec de la peur dans les yeux, avec dégoût, « les gens croiront toujours ce qu'ils veulent, surtout quand ça concerne les Serpentards, et considérant qui tu es… »

Théo n'avait pas besoin continuer, les quatre élèves autour de lui savaient ce qu'il voulait dire. Daphné avait gardé son masque sans émotion mais on pouvait dire qu'elle approuvait ce qu'il avait dit de par la lueur dans ses yeux quand elle regardait Harry, Tracy, elle, avait froncé les sourcils et jeté un regard de dégoût aux autres élèves mais elle envoya quand même un sourire Harry qui lui rendit. Jugson secouait la tête en agrément, il était clairement d'accord avec lui et il ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet que pratiquement trois quarts de l'école croyaient qu'il était un partisan du prochain seigneur des ténèbres, Théo s'empêcha de rire, de ce qu'il avait vu ce serait probablement quelque chose dont Jugson serait fier.

« Considérant qui je suis… » Murmura Harry, gagnant l'attention de tout le monde.

Harry avait regard calculateur dans ses yeux et après quelques instants un sourire malicieux apparu sur son visage.

« J'adore quand il a ce regard. » Dit Daphné à voix basse mais tout le monde l'entendit et le sourire d'Harry s'élargit quelque peu mais il ne remarqua pas la lueur de désir dans les yeux de la blonde quand elle le regardait, Théodore en revanche la remarqua et l'émotion inconnue de tout à l'heure revint à pleine allure et ne fit que se renforcer quand il vit Tracy acquiescer avec son amie. Cette fois-ci l'effort qu'il dut faire pour réprimer cette émotion fut conséquent.

« Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir savoir de quoi tu penses. » Remarqua Jugson, cependant ses yeux montraient qu'il blaguait, et bientôt des sourires tout aussi malicieux et cruels que celui d'Harry apparurent sur le visage de Théodore, de Jugson, de Tracy et Daphné.

Il ne le montrait pas souvent, ou en tout cas pas en sa présence, mais quand Harry révélait son côté plus sombre des frissons parcouraient le corps du jeune Nott. Théodore était certain que les moments où ce côté-là apparaissait étaient les moments durant lesquelles Harry était lui-même, ou au moins il était plus proche de sa vraie personnalité et ça laissait toujours Théo excité. À chaque fois qu'il voyait cet Harry il voulait en voir plus, à chaque fois il souhaitait un peu plus qu'Harry n'ait pas à utiliser ce genre de masques. Cependant il se contrôla rapidement, il savait que ce n'était pas possible, au moins pas encore. En voyant le sourire de Jugson et les regards de désir des deux filles, il était sûr qu'ils ressentaient la même chose.

« Si tout se passe comme je le souhaite, je pense que vous apprécierez beaucoup le spectacle, » répondit Harry, ses yeux montrant exactement à quel point l'idée qu'il avait l'amusait, « malheureusement vous devrez attendre, ces choses prennent du temps et doivent être planifiées soigneusement, cependant je vous promets que vous serez la quand ça arrivera. »

Les filles commencèrent à bouder et Théo en fit presque de même, en revanche il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'en discuter, normalement quand Harry avait quelque chose à l'esprit, rien de ce que disait Théo ou Tracy ne le changeait, il n'y avait que Daphné qui pouvait l'influencer et encore Théodore pensait que ça ne serait pas le cas cette fois-ci.

Le reste du dîner se finit rapidement, les trois garçons et les deux filles discutaient de leurs vacances et des cours, avec Théo et Tracy se lamentant du fait qu'ils ne comprenaient qu'environ un tiers de ce que les trois autres disaient. Ca mena Jugson à leur offrir de les conseiller quand il ne sera pas occupé avec ses devoirs personnels, et voyants le regard approuvant d'Harry tous trois se sentirent plutôt fiers, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais le fait qu'Harry approuve de leurs activités et soit content d'eux les faisaient se sentir comme s'ils avaient fait quelque chose de génial.

* * *

«… Je te le promets Daph, Quirell partage nos vues sur la magie et comme nous il utilise des masques pour cacher son identité, je pense que dans le futur il pourra faire un allié décent. »

Harry et Daphné s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre du premier afin de discuter de leurs vacances à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, après de longues minutes d'étreinte ils s'étaient assis sur son lit et avaient chacun leur tour fait le récit de leurs vacances. Daphné avait commencé et avait tout raconté à Harry, elle lui a parlé de sa petite sœur Astoria, de ses parents Cyrus et Evelyn Greengrass, qui même s'ils étaient déçus de ne pas rencontrer le meilleur ami de leur fille, avaient compris le raisonnement derrière le refus et elle lui a décrit le manoir Greengrass décoré pour Noël en insistant à chaque fois à quel point elle aurait aimé qu'il soit avec elle. Puis ce fut autour d'Harry. Il commença par essayer de l'apaiser en lui disant à quel point lui aussi l'avait manqué mais changea rapidement de sujet quand elle commença à le foudroyer du regard, lui signifiant clairement qu'il n'était pas encore pardonné. Il enchaîna donc sur son rythme de vie durant les vacances, de ses découvertes à la bibliothèque et il était justement en train de parler de sa conversation avec leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

La dénommée Daph prit un regard songeur, signe qu'elle réfléchissait très rapidement et qu'elle pensait à toutes les possibilités que la situation amènerait, clairement la fille avait l'esprit d'un Serpentard.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry, mais ne prenons pas de décision toute suite, nous avons toute l'année pour l'observer et nous déciderons l'année prochaine, on dit qu'il y a un maléfice sur la position de professeur de défense donc je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre, si ça se trouve il sera mort l'année prochaine. » Dit Daphné après quelques minutes de réflexion.

« OK Daph, » acquiesça Harry, « on fait comme ça. »

Ils changèrent ensuite de position afin de s'assoir contre le dos du lit, côte à côte et épaule contre épaule. Après quelques minutes de silence, Daphné posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et ferma les yeux. Et le garçon trouva que ça ne le gênait pas du tout étant donné que ça lui donnait le temps de penser. Toute sa vie ou en tout cas aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait été seul. Seul contre ses problèmes, seul contre sa tristesse, seul contre sa solitude et surtout seul contre les pathétiques garçons de l'orphelinat qui le harcelaient en permanence. Même si sa vie avait changé quand il a eu sept ans et qu'il a pu se défendre, il se sentait toujours aussi seul. Mais là depuis quelques temps il a trouvé des personnes qui partageaient ses vues, il a trouvé une amie, une confidente et la seule personne au monde à laquelle il confierait sa vie, il a aussi trouvé des personnes qu'il identifiait comme des amis, chose totalement nouvelle pour lui. Clairement la magie était la meilleure chose qu'il ne lui soit jamais arrivé, juste derrière Daphné mais étant donné que c'est la magie qui a permis sa rencontre, il imaginait que la magie prenait en réalité la première place. C'est en pensant à Daphné qu'il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il avait oublié de lui raconter la fin des vacances et surtout le jour de Noël.

« Hey Daphné. » Appela Harry à voix basse et en lui secouant l'épaule.

La jeune fille blonde releva la tête et envoya un regard noir au garçon pour l'avoir dérangé alors qu'elle était extrêmement confortable sur lui.

« T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de me déranger, sinon ça va mal se passer. » Grogna-t-elle avec des yeux pleins de sommeil.

«Oh et bien j'allais te parler d'un cadeau spécial que j'ai reçu à Noël, » dit-il d'un ton moqueur, et instantanément tout le sommeil quitta Daphné et la jeune fille se releva en tremblant pratiquement d'excitement, ce qui fit sourire Harry, « mais si tu ne veux pas savoir… »

« Dis-moi ! » Gronda-t-elle en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui afin de se préparer à lui faire des chatouilles s'il refusait de coopérer.

« D'accord d'accord, juste ne me chatouille pas ! » Dit-il en riant, ça l'étonnait toujours de voir à quel point cette Daphné était différente de celle qu'elle montrait à tout le monde, la vraie Daphné était taquine, drôle, gentille, en tout cas avec lui, et avec exactement le même côté cruel que lui qui apparaissait de temps en temps, alors que la Daphné qu'elle montrait tous les jours était froide et cruelle en permanence, un peu comme lui. « Le jour de Noël j'ai reçu une collection de livres sur la magie Noire. » Continua Harry.

« J'espère que tu les as rangés dans ta malle, » Demanda-t-elle en étant toujours assise sur ses genoux, s'attirant un regard d'Harry qui voulait clairement dire qu'elle le prenait pour un idiot, elle commença ensuite à bailler et se leva, « je suis fatiguée, on va se coucher ? Ça m'a manqué de dormir avec toi et on pourra regarder ces livres demain. » Implora Daphné avec des grands yeux doux auxquels elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister.

« Ça marche je suis fatigué moi aussi. » Il se leva, prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et tous deux se dirigèrent vers sa malle. Ils ouvrirent le couvercle et rentrèrent. Étant déjà en pyjamas, ils se dirigèrent directement vers le lit et se couchèrent, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Bonne nuit Harry. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Bonne nuit Daph. » Répondit-il.

Et le sommeil les prit.

* * *

Un peu plus d'une semaine après la fin des vacances de Noël le quatuor de Serpentard était assis dans la bibliothèque à leur table habituelle quand Harry entendit des bruits de pas venir dans leur direction. Il savait que ce n'était pas Marcus étant donné que celui-ci avait passé un bout de temps avec eux puis était parti avec un autre élève de sixième année pour faire leur devoir de sortilèges qu'ils devaient rendre le lendemain. Il était un peu curieux de voir qui venait, généralement les élèves, même ceux qui l'appelaient un prêtre et un sorcier noir, l'évitaient quand ils le pouvaient.

Relevant la tête de son livre Harry vit un groupe de Serpentards se rapprocher de leur table. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, ils étaient tous en première année, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Lilith Moon, s'il ne se trompait pas. Malfoy semblait être le chef de leur petit groupe, ce qui ne le surprenait pas vraiment, tous les élèves de première année s'étaient rassemblés autour de Malfoy depuis le premier jour. À partir de ce qu'il avait appris, il pouvait dire avec certitude que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Malfoy lui-même, de ce qu'il avait vu il n'y avait que Zabini qui était réellement son ami, les autres tournaient simplement autour de lui parce qu'il était un Malfoy, rien d'autre. Il espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour causer des problèmes, il n'était pas de particulièrement bonne humeur et il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir des soucis parce qu'il avait tué ou mutilé un morveux. Il dit avec un simple coup d'œil et un mouvement de la tête à Daphné de suivre son exemple quand il vit que celle-ci commençait déjà à sortir sa baguette et la jeune fille blonde obéit à contrecœur, il devait avouer qu'il adorait le fait que _sa_ Daphné soit si violente mais là n'était pas le moment.

Les quatre élèves s'arrêtèrent devant leur table et Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Pouvons-nous nous asseoir ? » Demanda Malfoy dans ce qui était supposée être une voix confiante, cependant Harry pouvait clairement entendre l'incertitude que Malfoy essayé de cacher, et il pouvait voir qu'il était de même pour sa meilleure amie quand il vit les yeux de celle-ci briller d'amusement.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose de la sorte, il avait pensé que les Serpentards les plus jeunes commenceraient à l'approcher, en revanche il n'avait pas encore décidé ce qu'il allait faire à propos de ça, principalement parce que sa réaction dépendait de la manière par laquelle il avait été approché et ce qu'ils voulaient.

Harry acquiesça, de toute façon il allait d'abord voir ce qu'ils voulaient et s'ils pouvaient être utiles avant de juger.

Il vit les quatre se détendre juste en tout petit peu et s'assoir dans les sièges qui n'étaient pas occupés, Malfoy s'assit donc en face de lui avec Parkinson sur sa droite et Zabini sur sa gauche et Moon s'assit à la droite de Parkinson. Ne voulant pas rendre la situation inconfortable, ou en tout cas plus inconfortable qu'elle ne l'était déjà, il remarqua.

« Je suis un peu surpris de te voir sans tes deux gardes du corps Malfoy. Ils te suivent habituellement partout quand tu n'es pas dans la salle commune. »

Malfoy eut les joues un peu roses et Harry dut contenir un petit rire alors qu'il échangeait un regard amusé avec Daphné, il s'attendait à ce que le _seul et unique_ héritier Malfoy soit capable de se contrôler mieux que ça. Enfin c'était un mensonge, de ce qu'il avait vu Malfoy avait un tempérament plutôt important, il se comportait plus comme un Gryffondor que comme un Serpentard.

Peut-être qu'il pourra faire Théo dire exactement ça au morveux Malfoy, ou encore mieux Tracy pourrait s'en occuper, il était sûr que ça serait extrêmement divertissant pour lui et Daph. Oui, il fera ça, probablement quand il s'ennuiera. Nettoyant son esprit de cette image amusante, il retourna s'occuper de l'affaire devant lui.

Malfoy se comportait réellement comme un Gryffondor, aucun Serpentard qui se respecte ne confronterait quelqu'un à un endroit où tous les professeurs pouvaient voir et encore moins devant autant de témoins qui n'avaient absolument aucun problème à blâmer le _maléfique_ Serpentard, même si celui-ci était innocent. ' _Il est toujours jeune…'_ pensa Harry en ignorant complètement le fait qu'il était en fait un peu plus jeune que Malfoy.

« La bibliothèque n'est pas réellement un endroit où ils iraient… »

La réponse ne surprit pas Harry, à partir de ce qu'il savait de Crabbe et Goyle il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient exactement le type de personne qu'il tolérait le moins, enfin peut-être pas le type qu'il tolérait le moins, mais définitivement dans le top cinq. Ils n'étaient utiles que pour leur force brute et absolument rien d'autre, ils ne faisaient même pas l'effort de devenir meilleurs en étant ce qu'ils étaient. Ils avaient accès aux merveilles de la magie et ils les gâchaient. Ils pourraient être plus, ils pourraient s'efforcer à être extraordinaires mais malheureusement le fait d'être ordinaires leur suffisait.

« Ça ne me surprend pas. » Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire innocent sur son visage et ses trois compagnons rirent. Ils adoraient la manière qu'avait Harry d'insulter quelqu'un sans jamais perdre cet air innocent. Même Daphné en était plutôt jalouse étant donné qu'elle s'était entraînée toute sa vie pour être froide et non innocente et que par conséquent elle n'avait pas encore perfectionné cette technique.

Harry était toujours en train de regarder Malfoy donc il ne manqua pas la manière dont le garçon blond regardait ses trois amis, en particulier Tracy et Théo, et il plissa les yeux. Il vit d'ailleurs Daphné en faire de même mais conformément à son ordre tout à l'heure, elle ne dit ni ne fit rien.

« Stop. » Ordonna-t-il et tous le regardèrent, sauf Théo et Tracy qui avaient sorti leurs baguettes et étaient en train de placer quelques sortilèges de confidentialité que qu'Harry et Daphné leur avaient appris, la jeune fille blonde en question était aussi en train de le regarder mais contrairement aux quatre autres Serpentard, elle avait un petit sourire amusé comme si elle savait exactement ce qui allait se passait, ce qui était le cas quand on savait l'intimité que les deux meilleurs amis partageaient. Néanmoins tous les trois compagnons savaient qu'Harry était proche de perdre son masque et aucun d'entre eux ne voulait que les gens dans la bibliothèque puissent le voir. Théo, lui, pensait que c'était dommage que Marcus ne soit pas là, il était certain qu'il aurait adoré voir ça.

Il était facile de voir que les quatre Serpentards opposés à eux étaient confus, mais aucun d'entre eux n'osa demander quoi que ce soit, non pas que les trois puissent les blâmer. Si Harry avait parlé à l'un d'entre eux avec ce ton la et leur avait ordonné de faire quelque chose, ils l'auraient fait sans y penser à deux fois, après tout ils appréciaient être en vie.

« Laissez-moi mettre quelques points au clair, » leur dit Harry extrêmement froidement, il ne parlait pas très fort, cependant ce ton bas et froid était bien plus effrayant que s'il avait crié, «tu n'es rien pour moi, » continua-t-il en regardant Malfoy, faisant les trois autres se détendre juste un peu, ils étaient plutôt contents de ne pas être ceux qui avaient apparemment fait quelque chose pour offenser Harry, la dernière fois qu'ils ont entendu un ton similaire venant de l'Harry six étudiants plus âgés ont fini à l'infirmerie et le sourire prédateur de Daphné ainsi que les regards froids de Tracy et Théo ne les rassuraient pas, « tu ne vaux absolument rien pour moi. Le fait que tu sois un sang pur et un Malfoy ne signifie strictement rien pour moi. Actuellement je tolère ta présence parce que tu pourrais être utile dans le futur, néanmoins ma tolérance pour des petits morveux pourris gâtés avec des désillusions de grandeur est extrêmement basse, peu importe à quel point ils peuvent être utiles. Et tu es plutôt proche de la limite de ma patience. Si je t'attrape encore une fois en train de regarder Théo, Tracy ou pire encore Daphné comme ça, je te garantis que tu n'aimeras pas les conséquences. Ce qui est arrivé à Marcus était parce que j'étais un peu ennuyé ; et toi tu es lentement en train de me mettre en colère. »

Théo ne pensait pas qu'il était possible que Malfoy devienne encore plus pale, mais il lui prouva le contraire quand Harry dit la dernière phrase. Malfoy ne semblait pas être capable de dire quoi que ce soit, en fait il ne semblait même pas capable de bouger.

Il n'avait pas vu la manière dont Malfoy les regardait, mais le simple fait qu'Harry s'en soucie lui donnait envie de sourire comme un idiot. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'Harry se souciait vraiment de lui et Tracy, à vrai dire à part Daphné il ne pensait pas qu'Harry se soucie vraiment grand-chose. Il savait parfaitement qu'Harry n'avait commencé à lui parler que pour les informations qu'il pouvait lui donner, et pour Tracy, Théo était presque sûr qu'Harry ne l'avait acceptée que pour faire plaisir à Daphné. Il n'en voulait pas du tout Harry pour ça, et il était sûr qu'il en était de même pour Tracy, c'était simplement comme il était, mais en voyant qu'il se souciait réellement d'eux le rendaient heureux. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Théodore avait souvent eut le sentiment qu'Harry ne considérait que Daphné son amie, et il en avait souvent parlé avec Tracy qui lui avait dit qu'elle partageait ses pensées, mais peut-être qu'il avait tort, peut-être qu'Harry pensait réellement que Théo et Tracy étaient aussi ses amis.

« N'oublie pas que ton sang et ton nom ne t'aideront pas. Prouve ta valeur, ton utilité, parce que si tu ne le fais pas je doute sincèrement que tu seras un jour capable de grimper les échelons de la chaîne alimentaire et de sortir de la dernière place. Ça vaut pour vous tous. »

Harry ne dit rien d'autre et se reconcentra sur son activité précédente, c'est-à-dire lire son livre et discuter avec Daphné et celle-ci en fit de même, ignorant totalement la présence des quatre Serpentards alors que Théodore et Tracy recommencèrent simplement leurs devoirs en silence. Harry devait admettre que développer de l'affection pour Théo et Tracy ne faisait pas partie du plan, mais c'était trop tard il l'avait déjà fait et il ne pouvait pas supporter le regard de mépris que Malfoy avait quand il les a regardé, et le simple fait que ce regard se soit posé sur Daphné lui donnait envie d'exploser de rage. Apparemment la jeune fille en question avait ressenti ses émotions tumultueuses puisqu'il sentit la main de la blonde se glisser dans la sienne et quand il la regarda, elle lui donna un regard affectueux qu'il lui rendit, calmé par sa simple présence. Daphné était sa première amie, sa meilleure amie et Théodore et Tracy étaient en passe de devenir des amis, ces trois-là étaient ses premiers amis et ça comptait énormément pour lui.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait pris la bonne décision en s'occupant de Malfoy de cette manière. À partir de ce qu'il avait pu voir et de ce que Daphné lui avait dit, Malfoy avait l'habitude que tout le monde fasse exactement comme il le souhaitait juste parce qu'il était un sang pur et un Malfoy, il devait s'habituer le plutôt possible au fait que les choses avaient changé pour de bon. Il était sûr que s'il le laissait faire, Malfoy allait, tôt ou tard, dépassé les bornes et à ce moment-là Harry serait forcé de prendre des mesures drastiques afin de garantir que ça n'arriverait plus. De son point de vue il sauvait Malfoy de lui-même ; il empêchait l'arrogance de Malfoy de lui causer de la douleur dans le futur. En fait, tout bien réfléchi, il était une bonne personne, à aider son camarade et tout ça.

Il était préférable que Malfoy n'ait pas d'illusions. À l'instant présent il n'était d'aucune utilité à Harry, même ses résultats scolaires étaient médiocres au mieux. Non pas que Malfoy soit stupide ou faible, il n'essayait simplement pas, il était certain que son statut lui accorderait absolument tout donc il ne faisait aucun effort. Le plutôt il apprendra qu'il devait gagner la place qu'il voulait sur ses propres mérites, le mieux se sera.

Le silence qui suivit était plutôt étrange, en tout cas pour tout le monde sauf pour Harry et Daphné qui continuaient simplement à discuter et lire tout en observant tout le monde, d'ailleurs du coin de ses yeux Harry put voir Moon et Parkinson échanger un regard, il le montra à Daphné et tous deux échangèrent un sourire amusé. Apparemment ces deux-là ne resteraient pas pour longtemps. C'était une perte qu'il ne regretterait pas, et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Daphné étant donné que ce genre de filles était exactement ce qu'elle haïssait dans la gente féminine. Quand ils étaient seulement entre deux, la jeune fille avait souvent tempêté sur ce sujet en lui disant que la plus grande ambition de ce genre de filles était de trouver un sorcier de sang pur descendant d'une ancienne lignée, il devait être riche naturellement, se marier avec lui et passer le reste de leurs vies à être des parfaites femmes de sang pur, à dépenser l'argent de leur époux.

Daphné pensait que c'était absolument pathétique et Harry était d'accord avec elle. Sans même considérer le fait qu'elles n'avaient que 11 ans comment pouvaient-elles être satisfaites de cette vie ? Comment pouvaient-elles vouloir ça alors qu'elles pouvaient être tellement plus ? Harry ne pouvait simplement pas comprendre. Lui voulait toujours plus, plus de savoir, plus de pouvoir, plus de tout et il avait trouvé une âme sœur en Daphné qui avait les mêmes buts que lui. Tous les deux avaient toujours voulu être plus que ce qu'ils étaient, et ils travaillaient dur pour ça. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait un jour capable de comprendre comment les gens pouvaient être contents avec moins que ça. Les deux en avaient souvent parlé et avaient même parfois abordé le sujet avec Théodore et Tracy et tout le monde était d'accord, si on a le moindre potentiel alors il faut l'exploiter.

« Je suis désolé. »

L'excuse murmurée stoppa la conversation entre Harry et Daphné et tous deux regardèrent Malfoy, sa voix était tellement basse qu'ils l'avaient presque manqué. Le blond avait quelques marques roses sur ses joues et faisait de son mieux pour garder ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Harry et Daphné pouvaient voir que Malfoy détestait ce qu'il faisait, cependant ils pouvaient aussi voir qu'il était sincère, mais par-dessus tout ils pouvaient voir la peur cachée dans ces yeux gris.

«C'est plus une habitude qu'autre chose. Je… », Commença Malfoy avant de s'arrêter et de prendre une grande respiration, « je suis un Malfoy et un sang pur, j'ai été élevé en pensant qu'un Malfoy obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. »

Ça ne surprit absolument pas Harry, il pouvait imaginer que c'était presque comme la devise non officielle de la famille. Il ne pensait pas que c'était une mauvaise façon de vivre, après tout lui-même était aussi le type de personne qui obtenait toujours ce qu'il souhaitait, il pensait simplement que l'héritier Malfoy faisait ça de la mauvaise manière.

« Personne n'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas obtenir ce que tu voulais, » remarqua Harry dans un ton plus tout, plus chaleureux, s'il jouait bien ses cartes peut-être que Malfoy pourrait devenir utile et peut-être même loyal, avec les bons mots ici et là la situation pourrait être sauvée, « tu dois juste faire des efforts pour l'obtenir ce droit. Je sais que tu es puissant et intelligent, j'imagine que tu n'aimes pas être tout en bas de la hiérarchie. Cependant, considérant ton pouvoir et ton intelligence, c'est quelque chose qui peut être facilement changé ; prouve-moi que tu vaux mieux que ça. En revanche ça ne sera pas en rabaissant les autres que tu y arriveras. Rabaisser les autres ne me montra pas que tu es meilleur, ça montrera simplement que tu es un morveux immature et que je gâcherai montant avec toi. »

Harry et Daphné échangèrent un sourire quand ils virent Malfoy obtenir un regard déterminé et acquiescer. Maintenant Harry sera capable de déterminer de quelle manière il pourrait utiliser l'héritier Malfoy, et s'il était chanceux il arrêtera même d'agir comme un morveux pourri gâté. En tout cas le garçon aux cheveux noirs et la fille aux cheveux blonds savaient qu'ils devraient se réunir dans peu de temps afin de planifier la suite des événements.

Théodore et Tracy rejoignirent même les deux premiers en souriant quand ils virent Malfoy sortir un livre de potion de son sac et commencer le devoir qu'ils ont eu aujourd'hui. Sur la droite de Malfoy, Zabini était déjà en train d'écrire sur un bout de parchemin, prenant des notes d'un livre. Apparemment ils ont pris sa leçon à cœur, maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à voir combien de temps ça allait durer.

Les deux filles qui les avaient accompagnés en revanche donnèrent des excuses bidons auxquelles aucun d'entre eux ne fit attention et partirent. Oui, il était sûr qu'il ne regretterait pas de les perdre, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était des princesses pensant qu'elles allaient être la prochaine Mme. Garçon-qui-a-survécu, il était sûr qu'il allait cauchemarder à propos de ça. D'autant plus qu'il avait l'instinct que Daphné les massacrerait si elles se rapprochaient trop de lui.

Essayant de retirer ces images à moitié amusantes et à moitié horrifiantes de son esprit, il retourna à son livre, il était plutôt heureux de la tournure des événements. Oui il est vrai qu'il devra endurer la présence de deux personnes de plus mais au moins ils étaient intelligents, une chose pour laquelle il était extrêmement reconnaissant.

Et puis de toute manière, tant que Daphné était avec lui alors tout irait bien.

* * *

Le matin suivant au petit déjeuner Severus savait immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé dans la maison du serpent. En fait, tout le monde dans le château qui était ne serait-ce qu'un minimum observant pouvait dire que quelque chose avait changé.

Potter, Greengrass, Davis et Nott n'étaient plus assis au coin le plus loin de la table à l'écart des autres Serpentards.

Potter était assis en plein milieu de la table, dos au mur, observant l'intégralité de la Grande salle, Greengrass était assise ou plutôt collée sur sa droite et Nott était assis sur sa gauche, Jugson était à la gauche de Nott et Davis sur la droite de Greengrass. Si c'était le seul changement Severus l'aurait ignoré. Cependant ce n'était pas le seul changement, Draco et Zabini étaient assis sur les sièges en face de Potter, enfin pas réellement en face de Potter ; Draco avait le siège en face de Nott et Zabini était devant Davis, tandis que Jugson était assis sur la gauche de Nott, laissant ainsi les sièges devant Potter et Greengrass vacants. Si c'était tout Severus n'y aurait prêté qu'un tout petit peu plus d'attention, et seulement par ce que Draco était son filleul. Il aurait parlé au garçon et l'aurait conseillé de rester loin de Potter. Il pouvait sembler froid et insensible mais Draco était son filleul et il se souciait du bien-être du garçon et surtout il ne le voulait absolument pas près de Potter.

Mais ce n'était pas tout et encore une fois Severus fut forcé de cacher son choc, et c'était ces changements qui lui faisaient savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas parler à Draco, qu'il ne pourrait pas lui dire de garder ses distances de Potter. Honnêtement il pourrait le faire mais ça serait pour rien, Draco pouvait ne pas toujours agir de la bonne manière mais il était un Serpentard et Severus savait qu'il n'y avait rien qui pourrait le garder à l'écart de Potter maintenant. Le seul moyen que ça arrive serait si Potter lui-même le refoulait et si cela arrivait alors Draco deviendrait un paria dans la maison Serpentard.

Severus regarda sur sa gauche et vit plus d'un professeur en train de regarder la table de Serpentard, il vit la compréhension dans les yeux du Directeur ainsi qu'un petit peu d'appréhension. Non pas qu'il puisse le reprocher au vieil homme, il était certain que le Directeur savait ce que ça signifiait, il vit aussi les yeux de Sinistra s'écarquiller et même Quirell regardait la table de Serpentard avec surprise, s'il ne trouvait pas la situation si sérieuse il en aurait ri même un incapable comme Quirell l'a remarqué. Mais réellement, comment pourrait-il ne pas l'avoir vu ?

Les Serpentards étaient en train de faire une déclaration.

Les élèves de première année étaient tous assis ensemble au bout de la table le plus proche de celle des professeurs, ils étaient suivis de ceux de deuxième année, puis venaient ceux de troisième année et enfin il y avait les élèves de quatrième année.

Après les étudiants de quatrième année se trouvaient deux sièges vides de chaque côté de la table, après ces sièges vacants venait le petit groupe de Potter et après eux venaient encore deux sièges qui étaient vides de chaque côté.

Immédiatement après les sièges vides venaient les élèves de cinquième année, suivis de ceux de sixième année en finissant avec ceux de septième année à la fin de la table.

C'était un changement tellement radical que les professeurs étaient presque obligés de le remarquer, cependant il doutait que la plupart d'entre eux sache ce qu'il signifiait. Il n'y avait probablement que les anciens Serpentards qui pouvaient savoir ce que c'était et encore il suspectait que la plupart ne s'en rappellerait plus, en tout cas pas immédiatement. Lui-même ne s'en rappelait tout de suite que parce qu'il se rappelait que le père de Lucius parlait d'une situation identique.

La maison Serpentard avait établi sa Cour.

La hiérarchie de Serpentard changeait en permanence. Occasionnellement il y avait un élève qui serait capable de se maintenir au plus haut de la hiérarchie pendant deux ou trois ans, mais habituellement la personne qui dirigeait changeait en permanence.

Quand vous faisiez partir d'une maison comme celle de Serpentard c'était inévitable, c'était un combat constant entre les élèves qui avaient le plus d'influence, de pouvoir et d'ambition.

Mais ce que Severus voyait était une Cour établie, ça n'arrivait que quand l'élève qui avait défini la hiérarchie avait soumis à lui ceux qui l'opposaient, l'établissant ainsi comme le Roi pour ainsi dire. Évidemment ça ne signifiait pas que quelqu'un n'essaierait pas de définir une nouvelle hiérarchie, ça ne signifiait pas non plus que tout le monde approuvé cette personne, cependant ils étaient des Serpentards et la préservation de soi était quelque chose que tous les Serpentards chérissaient et aller contre une Cour établie était du suicide.

Mais généralement ceux qui étaient mécontents avec ça étaient les élèves plus âgés et ils partiront dans un an ou deux au maximum, et on inculquera directement aux élèves plus jeunes à respecter, presque révérer la Cour. Et considérant qui était le Roi de Serpentard il aura sept longues années pour influencer les plus jeunes élèves, et à partir de ce que Severus avait vu, il en sera de même pour les plus âgés.

Severus était sûr que Jugson était le responsable de l'établissement de la Cour, considérant que la personne qui devait convaincre le reste de la maison que toutes les conditions pour établir une Cour étaient acquises devait elle-même faire partie de la Cour.

Jugson était un Serpentard, Severus était sûr que dès qu'il a vu que plus d'une condition pour établir la Cour avait été acquise il avait agi. Jugson était un de ceux qui étaient tout en haut de la hiérarchie avant l'arrivée de Potter donc il savait ce qu'il fallait rechercher, il savait ce qui était requis et il avait agi dès qu'il avait vu les signes. Après tout, considérant sa position ce serait un avantage énorme pour lui si une Cour était établie, étant donné que même après leur départ de Poudlard la position qu'ils avaient au sein de la Cour de Serpentard leur donnera de l'influence.

Après tout, absolument tous les membres de la dernière Cour de Serpentard devinrent les premiers Mangemorts du Cercle Intérieur.

* * *

Marcus regarda autour de lui et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier. Il n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour partie d'une Cour de Serpentard mais c'était le cas et tout ça grâce au garçon qui était assis à un siège de distance de lui.

Dès que Théo lui a dit ce qui s'était passé dans la bibliothèque avec Malfoy, il avait immédiatement pensé à la Cour.

Sans même le savoir Harry avait déjà rempli deux des trois objectifs requis pour établir une Cour. Jugson lui-même était le premier, il était tout en haut de la hiérarchie avant qu'Harry ne l'envoie à l'infirmerie, après ça Jugson a eu deux choix, continuer à combattre Harry ou se soumettre. Il s'est soumis, et il la fait avec plaisir, n'ayant absolument aucune rancune pour avoir été battu. Au début il voulait seulement voir ce dont Harry était capable, il voulait essayer de comprendre qui étaient réellement le Survivant et, dans une moindre mesure, Daphné Greengrass qui avait elle aussi complètement aplatit un élève plus âgé. Mais après avoir passé du temps avec eux il a commencé à les respecter, bien sûr il avait toujours extrêmement peur d'eux mais Harry et Daphné n'étaient pas des monstres sans pitié, en tout cas tant que les gens n'énervaient ni l'un ni l'autre.

Et juste comme ça Harry avait atteint le premier objectif. Cependant c'était aussi un des plus simples donc Jugson n'y avait pas pensé plus que ça.

Malfoy était le second objectif.

En termes de pouvoir politique et de richesse Malfoy était le seul qui pouvait à peu près tenir sur un pied d'égalité avec Harry, le seul qui pouvait, s'il le voulait, essayer de prendre le haut de la hiérarchie d'Harry. Pas dans une confrontation directe bien sûre, en termes de pouvoir magique brut et d'intelligence Harry était loin d'être à sa portée. En revanche dans les domaines politiques et économiques Malfoy pouvait tenir sa position et s'il était capable d'amasser un nombre suffisant de Serpentards alors peut-être pourrait-il être capable de définir la hiérarchie, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit détrôné.

En revanche il a opté pour ne pas combattre Harry, il a décidé de suivre et cette décision a tout changé.

Harry avait, sans même en avoir l'intention, atteint l'étape la plus difficile requise pour établir une Cour. Ils étaient des Serpentards, ils voulaient du pouvoir et ils étaient ambitieux. Donc il était naturel que quelqu'un ayant le potentiel d'arriver tout en haut de la hiérarchie ne l'abandonnerait pas et combattrait pour l'atteindre. Même s'ils n'auraient pu le tenir que pour une année, ou même juste un mois, ça n'avait pas d'importance ; ce qui importait était le pouvoir qu'ils gagneraient. Des factions étaient formées tous les jours, des alliances étaient créées, et les combats allaient continuer. Bien sûr ce n'était pas des duels quotidiens ou quoique ce soit du même genre, il y avait parfois des duels mais la plupart du temps tout était politique.

Donc quand Malfoy fit le choix de ne pas se battre, Harry avait atteint le second objectif dont il avait besoin pour établir une Cour, il n'en restait plus qu'un et il aurait atteint toutes les exigences.

Le troisième objectif était le plus simple, il avait seulement besoin que trois personnes de chaque année à Serpentard le respectent. Ils n'avaient pas à être d'accord avec ses croyances ou des choses comme ça, ils devaient juste respecter le pouvoir qu'il avait, respecter ce qu'il était capable de faire, ils avaient seulement besoin de respecter, rien d'autre.

Habituellement c'était une étape difficile elle aussi, mais dans ce cas-là Harry avait un avantage énorme. Le simple fait est que vous ne pouviez pas respecter quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas et parfois il était difficile de connaître tous les élèves de sa maison, donc la plupart du temps il était difficile d'arriver à avoir le respect de trois élèves par année, surtout en comptant le fait que ceux qui allaient faire partie de la Cour ne comptaient pas. Mais Harry était Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier qui avait été réparti à Serpentard, l'élève de première année qui avait défini la hiérarchie de Serpentard après seulement un mois à Poudlard et en seulement cinq minutes, _tout le monde_ le connaissait.

Marcus a eu beaucoup de difficultés pour attendre de voir si Harry pouvait atteindre la dernière étape, mais il n'avait pas voulu faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait déplaire à Harry. Marcus ressentait toujours un frisson lui parcourir le dos quand il se rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait mis Harry en colère. Donc il attendit jusqu'au dîner, où il expliqua Harry et Daphné ce qu'il pouvait faire, l'opportunité qu'il avait.

Tous les deux ont écouté ce qu'il avait à dire et quand il eut fini, Harry fut silencieux pendant quelques instants avant qu'il sorte baguette et place quelques sortilèges de confidentialité autour de lui et de la jeune fille blonde puis tous deux discutèrent pendant quelques instants supplémentaires. Marcus attendit patiemment ; il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas les déranger quand ces deux-là discutaient. Finalement, Harry fit tomber les sorts d'un coup de baguette, acquiesça et commença à parler alors que la fille à côté de lui se mit à sourire.

« Très bien, Daphné et moi sommes d'accord sur le fait que c'est la meilleure solution, s'il est possible d'établir une Cour alors occupe-toi-en et demain juste avant le petit déjeuner tu viendras nous dire le résultat. Si ce n'est pas possible, ne t'inquiètes pas. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils suivront mes règles, cette manière-là serait simplement la plus rapide. Cependant je veux que tu rendes clair le fait que je ne veux personne d'autre dans la Cour, en tout cas pour l'instant. Daphné, Tracy, Théo et toi êtes les premiers, et je suis toujours en train de voir quelles utilités peuvent avoir Malfoy et Zabini. C'est suffisant pour le moment. » Avait-il dit avec l'accord évident de Daphné.

Ayant ses ordres, Marcus n'avait pas perdu temps pour les suivre. Dès qu'il était entré dans la salle commune il avait immédiatement commencé à voir si le nombre d'élèves présents était suffisant.

À partir de la première jusqu'à la quatrième année, les élèves n'avaient pas compris ce qu'ils faisaient, en revanche ceux à partir de la cinquième année jusqu'à la septième avaient réalisé presque immédiatement. Ça n'avait pas surpris Marcus, tous les élèves de Serpentard étaient informés à propos de la Cour quand ils entraient en cinquième année, c'était la tradition. En plus de ça, personne n'avait cru qu'un élève plus jeune aurait été capable de faire.

Quelques-uns d'entre eux furent plutôt choqués quand ils comprirent, ils ne pouvaient pas croire que c'était possible, alors que les autres sentirent leur respect pour Harry grandir.

À la fin de la nuit Marcus fut incapable de contenir son sourire.

Ils avaient une Cour.

Donc Marcus pensait qu'il avait le droit de se sentir fier. Fier d'y avoir contribué, fier d'en faire partie, et par-dessus tout parce qu'Harry l'avait regardé, avait souri, et dit.

« Bon travail, très bon travail. »

* * *

Harry était couché sur son lit en train d'essayer de dormir mais c'était simplement possible. Il avait trop de choses auxquelles penser, donc il se tourna et se retourna mais n'arriva pas s'endormir.

C'était une des nuits où Daphné n'avait pas pu rester avec lui étant donné que demain ils prendraient le train pour quitter Poudlard et ils avaient besoin d'être dans leur chambre quand les elfes passeraient prendre leurs valises, en plus de ça contrairement à Daphné, il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il rentrait chez lui. Poudlard était plus sa maison que l'orphelinat ne l'avait jamais été. Cependant ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'ils devaient partir.

Ne souhaitant pas rester sur ces pensées dépressives Harry laissa son esprit se diriger vers la fin de l'année scolaire.

Il était plutôt heureux de ce qui s'était passé durant son temps à Poudlard. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait prévu, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas les résultats, surtout la Cour.

Il n'avait pas encore fait grand-chose avec ce pouvoir mais le simple fait qu'il y ait une Cour rendait les choses bien plus simples. Il obtenait un rapport quotidien d'information sur ce qui se passait dans la maison de Serpentard et à Poudlard général. L'information qu'il obtenait des Serpentards l'aidait à repérer les élèves qui pourraient être utiles ou pourraient causer des problèmes dans le futur. Il devait dire qu'il appréciait beaucoup le réseau d'intelligence et il avait beaucoup d'idées à l'esprit pour l'utiliser et l'améliorer, même si en premier il devait voir s'il serait capable d'accomplir les choses qu'il avait planifiées pour les vacances d'été.

La Cour rendait aussi les choses plus simples quand il donnait des ordres aux Serpentards, considérant le fait que la Cour était établie seulement un imbécile suicidaire oserait s'opposer directement à eux. Mais il n'était pas un idiot, il ne se baladait pas dans la salle commune en donnant des ordres à tout le monde, en général il les laissait tranquilles, ils pouvaient faire tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient, il avait seulement trois règles qui devaient être suivies tout le temps, partout et peu importe les circonstances et il avait fait parfaitement clair qu'ils n'aimeraient pas les conséquences s'ils ne suivaient pas ces simples et raisonnables règles.

La première était de ne pas propager les croyances de sang pur en dehors de la salle commune. À l'intérieur de la sécurité de la maison Serpentard ils pouvaient raconter ce qu'ils voulaient, bien entendu ils devront quand même faire face aux conséquences s'il les entendait, mais en dehors de la maison ils devront se comporter comme de parfaits gentlemen et dames de haute stature, et que Merlin les aides s'ils osaient ne serait-ce que _penser_ le mot sang-de-bourbe en dehors de la salle commune.

Il n'y avait que les six membres de sa Cour qui savaient pourquoi cette règle avait été instaurée et Marcus avait toujours un petit sourire malicieux quand il se rappelait ce qu'Harry avait planifié avec l'aide de Daphné, Harry trouvait ça plutôt amusant, la première fois qu'il leur a dit une partie de ses plans il s'était à moitié attendue à ce que Marcus commence à glousser comme une gamine.

La seconde règle était : n'harcèle pas, et si tu le fais alors sois un Serpentard et ne te fait pas attraper. Harry s'en tapait complètement des élèves, cependant il avait des plans, des plans qui ne pouvaient pas marcher si tout le monde pensait que les Serpentards étaient maléfiques. Harry leur a dit clairement que s'ils voulaient harceler un petit élève de première année juste pour se sentir grand et puissant alors ils devraient au moins placer des sortilèges de glamour sur leurs robes et leurs visages afin qu'on ne puisse pas les reconnaître, ils étaient après tout des Serpentard, ils devraient utiliser leur supposé esprit rusé.

La troisième règle était la plus facile à suivre dans l'opinion d'Harry, choisit un élève de chaque année et seulement cet étudiant aura le droit de parler avec ceux qui faisaient partie de la Cour sauf si les membres de la Cour leur adressaient la parole en premier.

Ils étaient tous d'accord que c'est une règle qui était nécessaire après les quelques premiers jours. Ceux de la Cour étaient pratiquement pourchassés toute la journée par des élèves qui voulaient être proches des membres de la Cour et peut-être avoir une chance de la rejoindre. C'était extrêmement fatiguant et plus d'une fois Harry dut être restreint par Daphné, qui était la seule qui osait le toucher, afin qu'il ne mutile pas un des crétins. Cependant après que la règle soit instaurée, et qu'Harry ait envoyé un élève de septième année à l'infirmerie avec ses deux bras brisés à trois différents endroits après que celui-ci ait ignoré la règle, tout le monde la suivit. Mais il devait admettre que ça avait peut-être plus à voir avec les sourires plutôt sadiques qui étaient apparus sur les visages des membres de la cour quand ils regardaient le garçon en sang sur le sol sans bouger un seul doigt pour l'aider alors qu'il hurlait.

Ces petits serpents étaient tellement sadiques, pensa Harry avec un sourire affectueux.

Dans l'ensemble il était réellement ravi du résultat.

Une autre chose qui lui fit vraiment plaisir étaient Draco et Blaise. Après leur première rencontre dans la bibliothèque tous deux commencèrent à changer, ils devinrent plus studieux. Ils semblèrent avoir réellement pris ce qu'il leur avait dit à cœur, surtout la partie à propos de mériter leurs places. Quand ils découvrirent à propos de la cour, ils voulurent prouver qu'ils méritaient d'en faire partie, qu'ils méritaient la place qu'Harry leur a donnée.

L'effort qu'ils ont mis dans leur étude fut récompensé, Théo ainsi que Draco et Blaise surtout les trois dans le top dix des examens, la première place allant à Harry dans tous les sujets, la seconde à Daphné et la troisième à Tracy. Les trois autres se battaient pour la quatrième, la cinquième et la sixième place. Occasionnellement la morveuse Granger obtenait la quatrième ou la cinquième place dans les matières qui demandaient le moins de magie mais en général ces places leur appartenaient.

En parlant des examens, le jour du dernier contrôle Harry s'était réveillé et sur sa table de chevet se trouvait un livre avec une petite note. Il pouvait toujours parfaitement se rappeler ce qui était écrit dessus.

' _Cher Harry,_

 _Je ne peux te dire à quel point cette année a été intéressante pour moi, principalement grâce à toi._

 _Considère ceci comme un petit cadeau pour te montrer ma gratitude._

 _C'est une collection de dix livres, elle est le second volume de la collection que tu as déjà._

 _Si tu as lu et compris tous les livres de la précédente collection, ce dont je n'ai pas doute, alors tu n'auras aucune difficulté à retirer l'enchantement qui a compressé les dix livres en un seul. Considère ceci comme un test de tes compétences si tu préfères._

 _Il me tarde de voir ce dont tu seras capable dans quelques années._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _T.M.R.'_

Le même jour au dîner ils furent informés que le professeur Quirell avait disparu. Ca amena Harry à suspecter, encore, que Quirell et T.M.R étaient d'une manière ou d'une autre connectés, peut-être étaient-ils même la même personne, mais il n'avait aucune manière de vérifier. Donc, même s'il était plutôt curieux de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Quirell et qui était T.M.R, il essaya de ne pas y penser. Après tout il n'avait aucune preuve et aucune trace et il ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de trouver que ce soit. Peut-être qu'il s'y intéressera plus l'année prochaine, ou l'année suivante, ça pourrait être son petit projet personnel ou quelque chose du genre. Et puis Daphné avait promis de l'aider donc à deux ils devraient en être capables.

Pensant à la note de T.M.R, Harry s'endormit finalement, la fatigue de la journée le rattrapant.


End file.
